


The Vow

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: One More Chance [2]
Category: Pearlet - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Vearl - Fandom, Vearlet - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, pearlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A SEQUEL! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ONE MORE CHANCE, NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE! Matt and Jason are engaged! But when someone from Matt's past returns to shake things up, will their relationship be able to stand the challenges that lie ahead? Wedding bells or heartbreak? Find out after The Vow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ONE MORE CHANCE, NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE!

Jason’s body became tense after he clicked his seat belt into place as Matt sped out the parking lot of the Georgia State Penitentiary. Although he didn’t remember the accident, he found himself being consumed by anxiety whenever he was in a car. He bit his lip as his fingernails dug into the smooth black leather seats of the brand new Ferrari. Sensing his trepidation, Matt grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I’m right here,” he reminded him.

“Are you?” Jason teased.

Matt replied by gently biting the back of his hand.

“Ahh,” Jason giggled.

“You ruined my sentimental moment,” he said, tone laced with mock anger.

“I’m sorry,” Jason pouted.

“As I was saying,” Matt chuckled. “I’m right here,” he emphasized each word as he gave Jason’s hand a firm squeeze.

“I know baby,” he said as he kissed Matt’s hand. “You should put that in your vows.”

“I already have my vows,” Matt winked.

“I wanna hear!” he exclaimed with a wide grin.

“I vow to never cook; we’ll eat pizza and doughnuts everyday. I’ll watch more of what you want on Netflix and we’ll have sex three times a day,” he smiled.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Jason beamed. “You and this sunset…it’s turning me on,” he whispered, wrapping his hand around Matt’s index finger, slowly stroking it.

“You’re such a pervert,” Matt laughed.

“Only for you,” he smiled as he continued to stroke the finger with twisting motions.

“That’s not going to work, we’re not having sex anytime soon.“

“Why?” he whined, drawing out the last syllable.

“I’m saving myself until our wedding night,” he said with an excellent pokerface.

"Well it’s a good thing we’ve decided to elope…right now.”

“Whatever, you know you want a proper wedding with your family there.”

“I do, but we haven’t even set a date; I can’t go that long without sex.”

“I can,” he said as he continued to taunt Jason.

“Oh my God, I’m going to pretend that you did not just say any of that,” Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

Matt smirked at him as his eyebrow twitched, a quirk that signaled that he was misbehaving.

“So what’s your vision for our big day?” Jason breathed, changing the subject.

“I have no idea,” Matt answered honestly. “I never thought I would ever have this conversation in my life; let alone find someone worth having it with.”

Jason couldn’t help himself from leaning over and placing a tender kiss on his lover’s lips. His heart skipped a beat every time Matt said things like that.

“I know you have a vision, let’s hear it,” he teased as Jason settled back into his seat.

“I have a scrapbook of everything I want at home,” he laughed. “It was going to be your anniversary present.”

Matt shook his head. “You’re something else.”

“I want a huge, gaudy, extravagant wedding,” he smiled. “Like three-hundred guests; roses flown in from France. And the cake has to be at least seven feet tall.”

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Matt held in a chuckle because he knew Jason was serious.

“Oh! What about entertainment?” he continued. “Belly dancers, aerialists, and drag queens; it’d be amazing.”

“Yeah, we’ll get Pearl and Violet Chachki to perform at our wedding,” Matt scoffed.

“Well, not Pearl, since she gives you such a snail trail,” he looked at him through narrowed eyes. “But it’d be cool, right?”

“I think th-” he was cut off by the ringing of Jason’s phone.

“Hey green-eyed monster,” he answered.

“Jason, where are you?” Sophia asked, tone full of urgency.

“Headed home on the freeway, what’s wrong?” he asked instantly filled with concern.

“I need you to come back to the house right now.”

“Are you ok? What’s going on?”

Click

“Sophia?!” He immediately tried to call her back only to be greeted by a voicemail. “We have to go to the house right now.”

“I’m going to drive a little faster ok, baby?”

Jason nodded and gave Matt’s hand a tight squeeze. Heart racing, his mind pondered what could possibly be wrong with his sister.

There’s no way anyone could break in, he thought. What if something’s wrong with the baby? But Vinny should be there, why would she call me? He gasped. What if there’s something wrong with Vinny? If anything happened to him, his eyes began to sting at the instant formation of tears.

“Babe, don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Matt said as he turned onto the private residential street that led to the Dardo estate.

Lined with magnolia trees and neatly manicured grass, you’d never know this seemingly perfect roadway was crawling with FBI agents and media from all over the country just a few weeks ago. After the chaos died down and Alex Dardo checked herself into rehab, Sophia moved back in. Already used to living alone, she felt as if nothing had changed. The house was never empty because all the staff kept their jobs. Still a pampered princess, she felt like every helping hand was necessary.

Finally pulling up to the gate, Jason blurted out the security code as Matt swiftly typed it in. The gate seemed to pry open in slow motion.

“Hurry up, stupid fucking gate,” Jason mumbled.

This time, as soon as he was sure there was enough space to drive through, Matt floored the gas, speeding down the winding driveway. Hands shaking, Jason pushed redial on his phone.

“Hello?” Sophia answered.

“Where are you?!”

“The ballroom,” she choked.

Click

“What the fuck?!” Jason screamed into the phone.

“What’s wrong? What’d she say?” Matt pleaded.

“Go around that way,” Jason said pointing towards the east wing of the mansion.

The tires screeched as Matt whipped the Ferrari in the direction Jason had indicated.

“Stop right here,” Jason demanded after another few seconds of driving. “We have to go to the ballroom, it’s through those double doors. God, I hope Vinny’s ok,” he whispered, wiping his eyes before the tears could escape.

Unable to do anything, Matt could feel his heart ache as he jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side.

“Grab your crutches,” Matt reminded Jason as he kneeled down allowing his petite lover to climb onto his back. Matt paced over to the French doors and gently eased Jason back to the ground.

“What the hell,” Jason whispered as he adjusted his crutches; the setting sun made it difficult to make out what was in the room; he squinted through the glass of the door into a room that was completely dark.

“This one?” Matt asked referring to which door to open, as there were three other doors lined up against the wall leading into the same massive space.

“Yeah, is it unlocked?”

Matt turned the knob, slowly opening the door; they entered into the pitch black room.

“Surprise!” a chorus of voices rang out as the lights flashed on.

The couple flinched before sighing in relief. Glancing around the room, at least one hundred of Atlanta’s finest were dressed in cocktail party attire. The guests began to mingle and congratulate the couple on their engagement. Not having the chance at the last party, Jason formally introduced Matt to all the guests he hadn’t met yet.

The majority of the other high-class families had turned their backs on the Dardos the instant Jason gave his drunken speech on how much he loved Matt at the Independence Day party. Refusing to believe their world was flawed, they saw Harry as the victim in the situation. The Valmonts, Dam-Mikkelsens, and the Malanaphys were a few exceptions to the absent-minded society. After learning the full story, they respected Jason for his courage.

“These are my cousins Elena and Roberto,” Jason introduced the beautifully tanned, dark-haired duo.

“Family,” Matt smiled. “Nice to meet you,” he said as they pulled him into welcoming hugs.

“Nice to finally meet you as well,” Roberto said in a thick Spanish accent.

“I’m so happy for you Jason,” Elena said hugging him again.

“Thanks. Being family, your acceptance means a lot to me,” he smiled. “Did you guys fly all the way from Ecuador? Where’s Aunt Adalena?”

“No, we were already in town. Mamá está en- I mean, she’s in Guayaquil. We’re sorry about Tía Alex,” she squeezed him tight before letting go.

“Yeah, I don’t want to talk about her,” he chuckled.

“True, this is a party; I’m about to get fucked up,” Roberto laughed. “See you later.”

“Congratulations again guys,” they said before making their way to the dance floor that was centered in the middle of the room.

“You still have family living in Ecuador?” Matt asked as they walked towards the tables.

“Oh yeah, tons of family and they’re all really wealthy too. My maternal grandfather used to come to Atlanta for business and he’d bring my mom; that’s actually how my parents met. Then when she moved here, my dad wanted to obtain the new, exotic girl. That’s not love,” he sighed.

“That’s really sad.”

“It was her choice, she could have left,” he said harshly.

“I’m glad she didn’t,” Matt admitted. “Or I wouldn’t have you,” he smiled.

“You’re feeling really corny today aren’t you,” Jason laughed.

Matt pinched Jason’s ass causing him to let out a squeal.

“Wow,” Matt breathed taking in the grandeur of the room. “This is probably the biggest room I’ve ever been in.”

“It’s meant for beautiful, formal parties like this one,” Jason informed.

The ballroom looked as if it was taken right out of the Palace of Versailles. Being at least thirty feet tall, the walls and pillars of the massive room seemed to stretch up to the heavens. One wall being completely dedicated to the floor to ceiling windows allowed the setting sun to reflect its light off the multiple chandeliers creating a soft romantic glow. The gilded crown molding and priceless art that adorned the walls should have been enough on their own as decor, but the room had been frosted with purple and Swarovski crystal detailings.

“Sophia,” Jason hissed.

Tall purple floral arrangements were tucked into every corner matching the linens on the tables that had been set on the far right side of the room. Servers walked around with trays of fancy hors d'oeuvres.

Making it to the tables, they sat down and took in the over-the-top details of the centerpieces. Elongated vases held the same purple flowers that were placed throughout the room. Surrounding the crystal were strategically placed candles and framed photos of the couple.

“Ew,” Jason gasped picking up one of the pictures. “I look so busted in this picture.”

“Your ass looks good; it’s gotten bigger since then,” Matt half smiled.

“Oh hell yes and it’s one-hundred percent natural, I do my squats,” he winked.

At that moment, Sophia approached; arms raised to embrace her brother.

“Fuck off,” Jason said.

“I’m sorry!” she laughed as she pulled him into a hug anyway. “I had to throw you an engagement party before you left.”

“I thought you or Vinny were hurt, or someone was dying asshole,” Jason said through narrowed eyes.

“Everyone’s fine, just enjoy your party; even though you’re underdressed,” she smiled, pulling Matt into a hug. “You should see Laurie, Versace really suits her.”

“My mom’s here? I thought she went home last week,” Matt asked puzzled.

“She did, but do you think she’d miss this? Vinny did a good job pulling it all together, didn’t he? The dessert station is over there and the cake is so cute,” she exhaled as she leaned on the table.

“You’re starting to show,” Jason teased, touching her belly.

“Oh my God, don’t remind me,” she groaned. “When I get to the point where I can’t button up my jeans anymore, I’m going to freak the fuck out.”

“When you do, I’m going to ask you to do the truffle shuffle, so get ready for that,” he laughed.

“Babe, that’s mean,” Matt said with a disapproving look. “I think you look like Elizabeth Taylor,” he smiled.

“Thanks Matt, you’re my favorite brother,” she beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah, Liz Taylor now,” Jason chuckled.

“I hate you,” she said rolling her eyes. “I have to chase down that waiter with the bacon wrapped scallops, I’ll see you guys later. Enjoy your party,” she smiled as she walked away.

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

“Is this what you had in mind when you said ‘huge, gaudy, and extravagant’?” Matt asked.

“This isn’t grand enough,” Jason sighed.

“Are you serious?” Matt laughed.

“Yeah, I want more sparkle and glamour,” he said with jazz hands.

“You’re so gay,” Matt laughed.

Jason blew him a raspberry.

“Hello my darlings,” Max greeted as he approached.

“I thought we were friends Max. You’re in town two weeks and you’re already planning things behind my back,” Jason gave a mock frown.

“I’m sorry, dear. We just want to share your love,” Max smiled at the both of them. “We’re ready to play the shoe game,” he said excitedly.

“The shoe game?” Matt asked.

“The shoe game is when the couple sits back to back in chairs and they have a pair of shoes; one shoe that belongs to each of you. You’re asked a question like ‘who is the uglier crier?’ and you raise the shoe to answer,” Max informed.

“Don’t they normally do that at the wedding?” Jason questioned.

“We’re being rebels,” Max smiled.

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Jason laughed as he rose from the seat.

“Sounds fun,” Matt admitted. “Jason is totally the uglier crier,” he laughed.

“Asshole.”

In the center of the room there were two chairs facing opposite directions. As they sat down, people gathered around and cheered. “I only have one shoe,” Jason laughed.

“I got these from your room,” Max said, handing them each an old boot of Jason’s. Matt pulled off his black Converse and passed one to Jason.

Sniffing it, “I’m glad it doesn’t stink,” he teased.

“Ok, are we ready to play the shoe game?” Max asked the crowd charismatically over the microphone. They replied with hoots and hollers. “First question: who made the first move?”

Matt raised the boot and Jason raised the Converse. Everyone laughed. Turning around, Jason scoffed. “You totally made the first move; you took me home the same night we met!”

“I was helping you! You were so fucked up I took you home and let you have my bed while I slept on the couch. The next morning, after I gave you an elixir for your hangover, the first thing you asked me was ‘did we fuck?’. I said no and explained the situation then you were like 'well what are we waiting for? You’re fucking sexy’; that was the first move,” Matt ranted.

Jason simply pecked him on the nose. “You’re so cute,” and turned back around.

Matt shook his head as he smiled and lightly rolled his eyes.

“Who’s the better kisser?” Max continued.

They raised the shoes signaling each other.

“Ooh,” Max taunted. “Who would most likely end up in jail?”

Both their arms shot up with Jason’s shoe in hand causing the crowd to burst into laughter.

Max asked several more questions; some earning chuckles from guests and the others creating small disagreements between the couple.

“Last question: who do you love the most?”

Swiftly lifting the footwear signaling each other, the audience broke out into a simultaneous 'aww’. Matt turned around and gave his fiancé a tender kiss.

“That was fun! Now let’s drink, dance and be gay,” Max laughed.

“Jason takes the cake on all three of those,” Matt giggled.

“Fuck right off,” Jason smiled.

“Dancing sounds fun though,” Matt said as he stood, pulling Jason up by the hand.

“Oh yeah, I’m really gonna bust out the tango,” Jason said sarcastically, slowly shaking his cast.

“We’ll sway back and forth,” Matt smiled, leading him to the middle of the elegant dance floor as soft classical music played. Matt wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist while he interlocked his fingers behind Matt’s neck.

“Your eyes look very blue today,” Jason smiled.

“I haven’t smoked in like a month,” he informed with a laugh.

“You’re not going to snap and try to kill me because of the withdrawals are you?”

“I’m gonna kill you regardless,” he growled as he leaned down and gently bit Jason’s neck.

Jason closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. “Kill me,” he breathed, tangling his fingers through Matt’s hair.

Placing a farewell kiss on his neck, Matt moved to Jason’s mouth and kissed him. “Not here,” he whispered against his lips.

“Fi ga rooo,” he purred into Matt’s ear, causing him to blush.

“Let’s enjoy our party,” he said, beginning to sway again.

Jason sighed and stole one last kiss. “You know this is literally what I’ve been dreaming of since the day we met; having a ring on my finger,” he confessed.

“I tend to have that effect on people,” Matt smiled smugly.

“As if,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Can I ask you something?” he asked after another few minutes of dancing.

“Anything.”

“Part of me is saying 'shut up and just enjoy this moment, it’s everything you’ve always wanted’ but I just have to know…” he began, voice timid.

Matt stopped swaying and looked intently into Jason’s eyes.

“Did you propose just to make me happy?”

“What?” Matt asked, completely caught off guard and confused.

“Between the accident and my dad, I just feel like the proposal came out of nowhere and-” he stopped abruptly when Matt loosened his hold.

“Is that what you think? That I’d propose to 'cheer you up’?” he asked a little hurt by his lover’s assumptions.

“No,” he sighed. “But I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything only because you think it’s what’ll make me happy coming out of such a shitty situation, I want you to be happy too.”

“Of course I’m happy,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “This is what I want. My view of marriage has been distorted for my entire life, but I now understand. I want you, I love you; forever,” he breathed.

“Vows?” Jason smiled.

“I vow to love,” a peck on the nose, “honor,” a smooch on the cheek,“ and protect you,” a lingering kiss on the jaw. “Are you having second thoughts?” Matt whispered against his skin although he knew the answer.

“Oh God no,” Jason gasped.

Matt smiled and kissed him. “So this is really happening?”

“Yes babe, it’s really happening!” Jason exclaimed jumping into his fiancé’s arms. “And we’re in this together.”

“Together?”

“Together,” Jason breathed before pulling him into a kiss so passionate that it gave them chills. Matt shivered as the goosebumps appeared on his skin.

“I love you, Pumpkin,” Matt cooed through pouted lips as if he was talking to a baby.

“Dork,” Jason laughed.

“My babies!” Laurie beamed as she approached and pulled them into hugs.

“Hi, mom,” Jason grinned.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back in Atlanta?” Matt asked.

“I’m your mother, I don’t have to tell you everything,” she smiled. “Besides, I had to be here for your party Matty; you’re only getting married once. Right Jason?” she teased.

“Absolutely, he’s not going anywhere,” he said smugly, pinching Matt’s cheek.

Laurie laughed. “I have a surprise for you,” she said excitedly.

“What are you up to?” Matt asked suspiciously.

“Follow me,” she smiled.

Laurie led them out of the ballroom and down a long corridor.

“You should know this house better than me by now,” Jason laughed. “Where are we going?”

“The east wing kitchen,” she grinned. “I just love saying that.”

Taking a few more steps, they reached the gilded arch that opened up into the ornate kitchen. A tall, fit figure dressed in a worn black leather jacket and Doc Marten boots sat with his back facing them. The aroma of cigarettes and spearmint gum floated through the air.

“Jake?” Matt breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

When he turned around, the tall scruffy boy was conventionally handsome with blue eyes and light brown hair that was cut into a fade. He looked as if he could be Marlon Brando’s stunt double in The Wild One. Raking his hand through his hair, he combed it to one side as his hyper-masculine features broke into a half smile. “Hey, Matty.”

Immediately rushing over, Matt flung his arms around him. “It’s so good to see you,” he said inhaling the familiar scent.

Jake broke the hug to look into Matt’s eyes. “Aw, don’t cry, Skipper,” he teased.

Matt burst into laughter at the sound of his childhood nickname. “I’m not crying, Birdie,” he chuckled. “It’s been like four years! Where have you been?”

“Well, I’ve been in a Mexican jail for the past three months. I test drove a car and I liked it, so I just kept going,” he laughed.

“Always getting into trouble,” Laurie shook her finger disapprovingly.

“I know, mama,” Jake sighed. “At least this one has cleaned up his act,” he smiled, running a hand through Matt’s hair.

“You were the one always coercing me into trouble in the first place!” he laughed.

“As if. You snorted those lines on your own.”

“What?!” Laurie shouted in horror.

“I’m kidding!” Jake cackled. “Sort of,” he whispered.

“Don’t scare me like that,” she breathed in relief as she gently smacked his arm.“Jake stopped by the house as I was packing and I had to bring him, I hope that’s ok,” she explained.

“Of course,” Matt beamed before anyone else could reply. “Even though this was the lamest surprise ever,” he teased with a half smile.

“You know you missed me,” Jake grinned as he grabbed Matt’s hand.

Jason loudly cleared his throat.

“Sorry babe,” Matt said wrapping an arm around his waist. “Jake, this is Jason, my fiancé.”

“Nice to meet you, doll face,” Jake smirked. “Laurie was telling me so much about you.”

“It’s Jason,” he smiled condescendingly. “And that’s amazing considering I’ve never heard anything about you.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asked. “I could’ve sworn I told you about Jake,” he said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Never,” he said, tone sharp.

“Hey,” Laurie warned in her motherly tone. “I’m so happy to have all my boys together,” she beamed, wrapping an arm around Jake. “You haven’t changed one bit, but I really wish you’d stay out of trouble,” she said to him.

“I try, it’s just so hard,” Jake laughed. “Bad boys ain’t no good, but good boys ain’t no fun,” he winked at her.

She chuckled.

Has anyone seen Laurie? They heard Sophia ask over the microphone.

“I’ll see you later,” she said to the group. “You boys be good,” she smiled as she left the room.

“So, you never told him about me?” Jake asked mocking offense.

“I guess not; I thought I did.”

“Well, I’m Matt’s hot friend, Jake,” he grinned.

“You are not hot,” Matt laughed.

“You weren’t saying that when we were together, sweetie.”

“Y-You guys were together?” Jason asked, completely caught off guard.

“Fourteen years, doll face.”

“We’ve known each other fourteen years, dumbass. We were together five.”

“Our first kiss was like a week after we met, that counts,” Jake laughed.

“That’s a long time,” Jason breathed.

“Who’s the top?” Jake asked with a short laugh.

Before Jason could tell him to fuck off, Matt answered.

“I am,” he said proudly.

Jason hit him on the arm as Jake burst into a loud chuckle. “I would’ve never thought you’d be able to top anything in your life.”

“Shut up,” Matt blushed as he playfully pushed him.

“Well I guess he is pretty fem; they make great bottoms,” Jake scrutinized Jason’s appearance as if he wasn’t even in the room.

“That’s none of your business,” Jason hissed.

“Don’t worry, doll face, I’ve seen all his bits and pieces. I was his first everything,” he smirked.

Jason let out a breathy laugh and looked around the room for hidden cameras. The tone of Jake’s speaking voice was honest and friendly as if he was reciting the score of a ball game, but what came out of his mouth was far from ok. Jason was bewildered. He knew this guy couldn’t seriously be this brutally obnoxious; it had to be a joke.

“All the things you probably like in bed, I taught him,” he laughed. “You’re welcome.”

“Fuck all the way off,” Matt scoffed.

“First of all,” Jason began in a sharp calm tone. “I don’t give a shit if you’ve ‘seen all his bits and pieces’, my sex life is none of your business. I see why you’ve never been mentioned before, you’re rude as hell. My name is Jason; call me doll face one more time and I will shove this crutch up your ass,” he emphasized each word.

“Whoa, ok,“Jake raised his hands and backed away. “Feisty; I like that,” he smirked. “I actually might like the shoving of the crutch too,” he joked.

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes as he was about to go off again.

“Babe, calm down,” Matt said rubbing his back. “But seriously dude…” he said looking at Jake.

Jason was so proud that Matt was about to put ‘hot friend Jake’ in his place.

“Tell me what you’ve been up to these past few years! I know you’re always doing some crazy shit, but how the hell did you end up in Mexico?” he continued.

Jason clenched his jaw and gripped his crutches so tightly that his hands became numb.

“It’s such a long story; you know how when we were eleven we would…”

Jason’s thoughts drifted as he tried to remain calm. They obviously have a special bond, they’ve known each other since they were kids, but it’s nothing to worry about. Right? Five years is a long time to be in a relationship, though. Why is Matt blushing so much? Does he still have feelings for him? I need to get him out of here, right now.

“Babe, I’m hungry, will you help me get some food?” Jason asked sweetly.

“Hold on a sec. Then what happened after she yelled ‘fire’?” he laughed as he turned back to Jake.

That’s not what you’re supposed to say, Jason thought as he felt his face fall. Not knowing if he would cry or scream, he decided it was best not to do it in front of them. He adjusted his crutches and pulled away from Matt’s hold.

“Wait, babe,” Matt said going after him.

“Do you remember Peter Doyle?” Jake blurted, trying to keep Matt’s attention as he grabbed onto his arm.

“The kid that shit his pants in sixth grade?”

“Yeah, he…”

Jason had left the room.

“I’ll be right there, Pumpkin,” Matt yelled.

“Ooo, Pumpkin,” he heard Jake tease.

As Jason made his way halfway down the corridor, he ran into the perfect person.

“There you are,” Max smiled. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately when he noticed Jason’s expression.

“Matt’s being an asshole,” he sniffled.

“At your engagement party?” Max gasped. “What did he do?”

“I met his childhood sweetheart and he totally disrespected me. It was weird because his tone wasn’t malicious or anything, it’s like talking shit naturally flows out of him. But I’m upset because Matt didn’t do anything about it.”

“That’s unacceptable, where is he?” he asked, walking towards the kitchen.

“Max, it’s fine,” he sighed. “I don’t feel like talking to him right now.”

“Are you sure? You know I’ll give him a piece of my mind,” Max said with raised porcelain fists.

“Have you ever gotten into a fight in your life?” Jason giggled.

“No, but I will for you, Darling,” he smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“I fucking love you,” he said giving Max a tight squeeze.

“I freaking love you too.”

“Let’s go eat,” Jason smiled.

Making their way back to the tables, they ordered a smorgasbord of food, joked around, and enjoyed each others company.

\- - -

“Yes, I call him Pumpkin,” Matt defended as he playfully punched Jake in the arm.

“He doesn’t seem like your type,” Jake said looking for an explanation.

“Love is my type,” Matt smiled.

“What the fuck,” Jake said as his jaw dropped. “Did you just say love? He must have a magical asshole because I’ve never heard you say that before.”

“He’s special,” Matt beamed. “I don’t know how to explain it…heat and tingles,” he scrunched his nose with a goofy grin.

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Jake rolled his eyes.

Matt remained silent as he thought about his fiancé.

“I’m totally reminiscing about our crazy childhood. I was so excited to have a another kid move into the neighborhood, it made me gay,” he joked.

Matt burst into a cackle.

“Eww, that same ugly, dorky laugh.”

“Those same skinny, toothpick legs; Birdie,” he retorted.

“I miss our wild ass adventures. Remember when we were little, I’d sneak into your room through the window to play video games. Then as teens it was for sex and drugs,” Jake chuckled.

“That’s so true,” he said wiping his laughter tears away. “So, you never told me what the hell happened with you. The last time we saw each other was four years ago right after our break up. I tried to call you; you pretty much disappeared.”

“Well after you broke my heart, I had to get away,” he sighed.

“What are you talking about? Our split was amicable. We were just too toxic together and you know that.”

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt,” he said in a tone Matt didn’t hear very often. “It was the weirdest four years of my life; I was a fucking wreck. On the lam the entire time, hookup after hookup, all types of drugs; just trying to recapture the excitement I have when I’m with you.“ There was a long silence as his words sunk in. "I miss us,” he breathed, grabbing Matt’s hand.

“I miss our friendship,” he replied with a squeeze of Jake’s hand.

“Duh, that’s what I meant,” Jake scoffed, snatching his hand away.

“When I saw you, it really did feel like we were like picking up where we left off,” Matt admitted. “But you have to change; when the situation gets tough you can’t just run away, that won’t solve your problems.”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand princess,” Jake sighed as he pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips.

“Don’t smoke in here,” he said snatching the dangling cigarette from his mouth.

“Damn, I know,” he said annoyed at Matt’s policing. “I respect the Dildo Palace, it’s nice.”

“It’s Dardo jackass,” Matt laughed although he didn’t find it funny. Being around Jake again just took him back to his wild teenage years. “I know you have a Swisher on you somewhere,” he taunted, as he felt Jake’s pockets. “Hand it over.”

“It’s mine, you can’t have it,” he said in a tone you would expect to hear from a bully on the playground. He pulled the blunt out of his back pocket and gave it an exaggerated sniff. “Ah, that’s amazing and it’s all mine,” he taunted.

“No, it’s my engagement gift,” Matt whined as he reached for the joint.

“I’m not celebrating that shit,” he snickered as he began to play keep away.

“I’m gonna punch you in your dick,” Matt giggled as he grabbed at Jake in an attempt to obtain his self-proclaimed present.

“You want it, you have to work for it,” he said slipping out of Matt’s grip.

As they wrestled, Matt’s lips were only inches away from his own; Jake took this opportunity. He grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in causing their lips to collide. Matt immediately pulled away.

"What the fuck dude,” he said as he punched him hard in the shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Jake breathed. “It was just an innocent peck for old time’s sake,” he smirked.

“You’re a fucking idiot. Try that shit again and I’ll punch you in your face.”

“Oo, you’re so sexy right now,” Jake said closing his eyes as he rubbed his nipples.

Matt couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such a fucktard.”

“I mean the bachelor party I throw you will be way worse. I hope you’re into drag queens,” he added.

“Oh God,” Matt breathed. “You’re not going to be my best man, I have other friends.”

“What?” Jake gasped, mocking offense. “None of them know you like I know you. I know what you like; unless you’ve gone all boushie like the rest of these fuckers in here?”

“They’re not boushie, they-”

“Ugh,” Jake groaned. “Whatever dude. You can have the blunt,” he said extending his hand.

Matt went to grab it when Jake swiftly snatched his hand away.

“Am I your best man?” he negotiated.

“Fine,” Matt sighed and grabbed the joint. “I’m gonna regret this, I know I will.”

“You said the same thing before we burned down that abandoned shed by the pier and that was one of the best days of your life,” he reminded him.

Matt exhaled loudly. “You love starting shit and causing drama don’t you?”

“This is going to be the best gay wedding ever,” Jake teased.

“I’m gonna go find my fiancé,” Matt said ignoring him as he left the room.

“Yay, let’s find Pumpkin,” Jake said sarcastically as he followed him. “I don’t think he likes me,” he laughed.

“Really? I didn’t notice,” Matt said honestly. “Actually, I don’t like you either,” he chuckled.

They made their way down the corridor and back to the ballroom. He instantly spotted Jason as he heard his laughter boom through the entire room. Making his way over to the table, Jason glanced up giving him a nonchalant look instead of his usual smile. He knew he was in trouble.

\- - -

“Hi baby,” Matt said sweetly.

Ignoring him, Jason loudly slurped the rest of his soup.

“That’s not very classy,” Max smiled.

“It’s not like I have anyone here I want to impress,” he said coldly as he belched.

“Can you give us a minute,” Matt asked the other two.

Max gave Jason that look. He replied by slowly nodding his head.

“I’ll be at the dessert bar,” he said getting up from the table.

“Oh, can I join you?” Jake asked. “I’m starving.”

“And you are?” Max asked condescendingly after he heard that Jake had blatantly disrespected his best friend.

“Jake,” he said extending a hand.

“I’m Max,” he said, hesitantly returning the gesture.

“Soft hands,” he smirked.

Max rolled his eyes. “Follow me.”

Jason took a long sip of wine as Matt sat in Max’s seat.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

Jason took another sip.

“Am I talking to myself?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you have time for me now?”

“Jason,” Matt said sternly.

“Matthew,” he retorted. “Or is it Skipper?”

“Really? So you’re jealous?”

“No,” he lied. “You were being stupid.”

“How?! What did I do?”

“Nothing! That’s the problem!” Jason yelled. Those within earshot walked away to give them privacy. “Jack or whatever his name is; comes into my house and disrespects me, and you do absolutely nothing. That’s how you’re being stupid.”

“What disrespect?” Matt asked, genuinely oblivious.

“Calling me ‘doll face’, asking about our sex life; 'oh fem boys make great bottoms’, 'I taught him that thing that you like’,” he said exaggerating Jake’s voice to sound as if he had an IQ of twelve. “And you!” he exclaimed, continuing his rant. “Telling him things that are none of his business; I don’t fucking know him, he doesn’t need to know anything about my ass. His entire presence is just negative and I don’t like it.”

“I know he can be brash, but it all comes from his crazy sense of humor,” Matt attempted to defend his friend. “Being around him for nearly my entire life, I’m honestly blind to it. I’m sorry he disrespected you, I’ll have him apologize. And if you feel like he crosses any lines in the future, just tell him to 'shut the fuck up’, that’s all he understands.”

“What do you mean 'in the future’? I don’t want to be around him again.”

“He’s my best man,” Matt whispered.

“No,” Jason said bluntly.

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“He’s not allowed to be your best man.”

“Why not? It’s my wedding too, I can decide who my best man is.”

Communicating with simply a look, Jason stared into Matt’s eyes.

“Really?” Matt replied. “I didn’t say anything about Max being your best man, Darling,” Matt said imitating him with a scrunched face and raised pinky.

Trying to fight back a smile, Jason’s lip twitched.

“Just let it happen,” Matt grinned.

A smile slowly crept across his mouth and Matt stole a kiss.

“I’m still mad at you,” Jason informed.

“I don’t want to fight, especially at our engagement party.”

“Neither do I, but I don’t ever want to feel like you won’t stand up for me either.“

"I’ll stand up for you, down for you; get on one knee again, whatever you want,” Matt pleaded.

“You’re just telling me what I want to hear,” Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Is it working?” Matt beamed.

“Not until we have makeup sex,” he said as he bit his lip.

Matt pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Do you realize how much you’ve been talking about sex these past few days?” he smiled against Jason’s lips.

“I’ve been deprived of the dick,” he laughed.

“I’m sorry. I figured since I’m getting married, which I never thought would happen; why not do it the right way?”

“There’s no such thing as 'the right way’. You just want to torture me.”

“I can’t keep up with you sometimes; you’re a nymphomaniac,” Matt giggled.

Pulling him closer, “I love making love to you,” Jason seductively whispered into his ear. “I love how our bodies connect and become one.” Chills went down Matt’s spine as the light breath tickled his skin. “I love…the feeling…of you…inside me,” he moaned as he twisted Matt’s shirt and practically jumped into his lap.

Matt’s heart raced as the blood flow quickly increased through his entire body; from his cheeks to his penis that had now obtained a semi. “Fuck babe,” he whispered. “Not here,” he said with feeble attempts to get Jason off of him. Ignoring him, Jason began to leave a trail of soft kisses alongside his neck and jaw. When that was enough, he parted his lips and slowly licked Matt’s neck before gently sucking on it.

“Mine,” Jason breathed as he marked his territory; proud of the formation of the fresh hickey.

Deciding not to fight it anymore, Matt closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, enjoying the sensation of his lovers mouth. This went on for several minutes until they were rudely interrupted by the aggressive growling of Matt’s stomach.

“Fucking cock block,” Jason whispered.

They both giggled.

“You don’t have to eat, let’s go to my room and skip to dessert,” Jason exhaled.

“I want cake,” he smiled like a small child.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jason rolled his eyes.

Matt gave him a sly grin and a peck on the nose as he slid him back into his seat. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No,” Jason sighed as he traced swirls on Matt’s arm. “But if it happens again,” he looked into Matt’s eyes. Jason didn’t have to finish the sentence for him to get the point.

“I love you,” Matt said as he began flooding his fiancé’s face with slobbery kisses causing Jason to let out high pitched squeals and giggles.

At that moment, Max and Jake returned with plates of treats.

“Aw, have we made up?” Max asked enthusiastically.

“No, I still want to castrate him,” Jason joked. Having forgotten all about the rude boy, he frowned at the sight of Jake.

“I got you this,” Jake said handing Matt a slice of cake.

“Aw, how’d you know I wanted cake?”

“I know you, Skipper,” he winked.

Matt quickly glanced at Jason. “Jake,” he said sternly. “You have to apologize to Jason. You offended him earlier and that’s not ok.”

“Offended you how?” he asked, looking down at Jason.

“You don’t think what you said was offensive?” he asked.

“Was it offensive or do you just want someone to kiss your ass?”

“Jake,” Matt growled, swiftly standing up.

He looked into Matt’s eyes as he felt his heart drop. When you love someone, is seeing them happy worth going through the pain of watching them fall in love with someone that isn’t you? Jake thought. Yes, he decided. “I’m sorry, Jason,” he whispered.

“Don’t let it happen again,” Jason said as he dismissed him with his eyes.

“Right,” he said through gritted teeth. “Is there a bathroom around here, I need to bawl my eyes out real quick,” he said voice heavy with sarcasm.

Matt had no idea and Jason ignored him, so Max gave him directions. Overcome with mixed internal emotions, Jake couldn’t even enjoy seeing a solid gold toilet for the first time. Pulling out his phone and earbuds, he simply put the lid down on the pot and sat. He put the headphones in and played the song that tortured him ever since he’d found out about Jason. Someone Like You by Adele; he closed his eyes and let every word resonate into his soul.

I heard, that you’re settled down  
That you found a girl and you’re, married now

I heard, that your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn’t give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy  
Ain’t like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn’t stay away I couldn’t fight it  
I had hoped you’d see my face  
And that you be reminded that for me it isn’t over

Never mind I’ll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best  
For you too, don’t forget me  
I beg, I’ll remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead

A knock on the stall door snatched him back to reality. “Are you ok, Jake?” Matt asked.

“Um, yeah. You dumbass, can I take a shit in peace?” he said, hastily shoving his phone into his pocket.

“My bad.”

Jake opened the door to find Matt sitting on the ornate marble counter.

“Sup,” he smiled.

“I told you, I cried my heart out then took a shit. And I’m sorry I offended you guys; hurting you is never my intention,” he said more sincerely than Matt would understand.

“I know, dude. I told him that you’re an idiot and all we can do is overlook you,” he giggled. “Jason can be a handful sometimes, but in the best possible way.”

“A handful of nuts is the only best possible way,” he smirked.

Matt burst into laughter. “I fucking love you, dude.”

“I love you too,” he breathed.

“Wanna share?” Matt smiled, pulling the blunt from his pocket.

“Always,” Jake grinned.

“To my engagement,” he beamed as he raised the joint.

Letting out a breathy laugh, “to your engagement,” he said weakly as the troublemaker wheels in his brain began to turn. “To your engagement,” he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jake made his way to the bathroom, Matt remained standing so Max could return to his seat.

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” Matt said to Jason.

“Say what like what?”

“Your tone and ‘don’t let it happen again’, was a little harsh.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason let out a breathy laugh. “You’re so 'blind’ to the offensive shit he says, but you want to lecture me for my tone? That’s why I laughed, what a fucking joke,” Jason said rolling his eyes.

Matt turned around and began to make his way in the direction Max had indicated.

“Where are you going?” Jason asked, irritated that he would start an argument then try to walk away.

“I’m going to check on Jake, he seemed really hurt. I know he wants to get along with you and I want that too; nothing would make me happier. But he apologized and you were an asshole about it.”

Jason gasped in offense and Max’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh, so I’m the asshole? Ok,” he nodded his head nonchalantly.

“See, you always want to twist things around and make it about you,” Matt said raising his voice. “You need to grow up.”

“Matthew,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “It’s taking everything in me to not throw this drink on you right now.”

“Emphasizing my point,” he added, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“You’re such an idiot,” Jason said harshly.

"And you’re a scumbag,” Matt said under his breath.

“You know what, Matt, just go. I don’t care what you do.”

“All I’m asking is for you to just be nice to him, he means no harm,” Matt said.

“Fuck Jake,” Jason snapped.

Matt opened his mouth to yell, but at the last second he groaned as he clenched his jaw and bit his tongue. “Whatever,” he said coldly as he turned to walk away.

"Are you seriously choosing him over me right now?”

“I’m not choosing anybody over anybody, I- you just told me to leave!”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

“You’re so immature, stop with the mind games,” he said attempting to leave for the final time.

“If you walk out of this room, I might not be here when you get back,” he emphasized each word.

Matt hesitated for a second then continued to walk away.

“Go to hell!” Jason yelled impulsively.

“I’m already there!” he exploded; the last thing he said before completely exiting.

“Ugh!” Jason groaned loudly as he threw his empty wine glass at the wall.

The guests gasped at the sound of the shattering crystal.

“I feel very uncomfortable right now,” Max whispered.

“I hate him so much right now,” Jason sniffled as he placed his hands over his face.

“No you don’t,” Max said rubbing his back. “Don’t say hate; you love each other. And you’re about to began a new chapter of your lives that you have to adjust to. You have to sit down and have a conversation with him about everything.“

"I don’t want anything to do with him. Can we go?” Jason asked, wiping his face with the purple napkin he’d found on the table.

“Sure darling, whatever you want,” Max said helping him up.

As they made their way to the middle of the room, they were stopped by Sophia.

“Are you ready to see the slideshow I put together?” she beamed.

“Is Matt in it?”

“Duh! This is an engagement party, it was made to show the journey of your relationship. Now, if you’re done breaking shit, we can find Matt and watch it.”

“We just got into a fight, I know everybody saw it; I don’t want to be around him right now. I’m going to my room.”

“What about the party?” she whined. “It’s only 8:00 and you haven’t even opened your gifts.”

“Give me the mic,” Jason exhaled loudly. Clearing his throat as she gave it to him, “Hi everyone, can I have your attention please?” he said into it. The guests stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry you guys had to see that, I’m pretty embarrassed that I’m engaged to an animal,” he joked earning him a good chuckle from the crowd. “Thank you all so much for coming and I hope you’re having a good time?” They confirmed this with a roar of cheers and claps. “I’m going to retire a little early tonight, but you’re all welcome to continue enjoying yourselves; sleepover if you want. And…oh! Thank you for the gifts! I totally saw a Cartier box earlier, whoever bought that, meet me in my room in five minutes.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

“I,” he put emphasis on the singular, “am leaving for New York in morning and if I don’t get the chance to do so before then, I just want to thank you all for supporting me,” he said, voice quivering. “It literally means the world to me that I’m home, in Atlanta, and I don’t have to worry about keeping my sexuality a secret anymore,” he said wiping away the tears that had escaped. Max pulled him into a hug.

“I have a confession to make,” a voice rang out. Pushing through the crowd was Frankie Malone; a tall, thin pale man. His brown curly hair was cut short with red streaks.

Knowing exactly what his secret was, Jason laughed to himself.

“You’ve inspired me to finally just say it,” he told to Jason. “I’m gay,” he told the audience. Nobody was surprised or caught off guard.

“We all knew this, Frankie,” Max said what everyone was thinking.

“Oh,” Frankie said with a nervous laugh. “I love you, Jason,” he beamed as he blew him a kiss.

“I love you too baby,” he said returning the gesture. Hoping that Matt was in listening range, he continued. “Ladies and gentleman Frankie is amazing; I lost my virginity to him and he will always have a special place in my heart,” he exaggerated.

The crowd awed and cheered.

“I love you all and thank you so much for everything, goodnight everybody,” Jason finished, handing the microphone back to Sophia. She turned it off before saying, “I’m not confessing to shit until I start to show,” she laughed.

“Even then, just tell them it’s gas,” he joked.

“You’re such a dork,” she let out a breathy laugh.

Jason sighed as he adjusted his crutches.

“Are you tired? Are you going to bed?” she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Are those maternal instincts?” he teased.

She gave his cheek a hard pinch. “There’s your maternal instinct.”

Jason laughed. “Yeah, I think I’m just gonna shower and lay in bed until I fall asleep,” he admitted.

Sophia’s eyebrows knitted together; she hated seeing her brother upset. “Well call me if you need anything. I’m gonna kick Matt’s ass for ruining the first liberated party in high-class Atlanta history,” she groaned as she pecked him on the cheek.

“He has weak ankles,” Jason laughed.

“Love you,” she giggled before returning to the dance floor.

“Love you too, goodnight.”

Continuing on to Jason’s room, Max helped him in every way he could.

“This is a job for a fiancé,” he said with his eyes glued shut as he assisted Jason into the shower. “But you know I don’t mind,” he smiled.

“I’m sorry, Maxine; thank you for being so supportive, as always. I love you,” he said before placing a light peck on Max’s lips. “Mwah,” he exaggerated.

“Cooties!” Max giggled.

Jason’s laughed boomed through the entire room. “I’m in now,” he announced as he closed the foggy shower door. “I’m still not used to showering with a cast, let alone having to protect it with a plastic bag,” he chuckled.

“You’re so goofy,” Max laughed. “Just give me a holler when you’re ready to get out,” he said before exiting the bathroom.

After he finished, Jason got dressed in comfortable black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He toweled his hair and decided to let it air dry.

“This scar looks so badass with this haircut,” he said to Max who was now sitting at the foot of his bed.

“I love it,” Max said honestly. “It’s edgy and it suits you,” he smiled.

“Thanks boo,” Jason groaned as he slid into bed with a stretch. “Max-ine,” Jason said in a sing-song voice with raised arms; an invitation to cuddle.

“What are you doing for the next couple of weeks?” Jason asked as he laid his head on Max’s chest.

“Nothing,” he sighed. “Like I was telling you earlier, I’m pretty sure my relationship is over. I just want to escape.”

“Do you want to come to New York with me? I’ll either be planning a wedding or throwing the biggest 'fuck you’ party ever,” he laughed.

“That sounds grand,” Max smiled. “I’d love to go.”

Deciding to watch Max’s favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz, Jason gave funny commentary to cheer him up as Max ran his porcelain fingers through Jason’s long damp curls. After awhile, they both dozed off.

—————————–

Blunt in hand, Matt and Jake made their way from the bathroom to an outside courtyard. The night air being hot and humid, Jake removed his beloved leather jacket. “Finally,” he laughed. “You need a fucking GPS to get around this place.”

“I know right, I get lost every single time I’m here,” Matt admitted as he sat down on an antique mahogany bench. Pulling out his favorite lighter that could easily be mistaken for a real gun, Jake sat next to him and lit the joint that was already between Matt’s lips.

Matt slowly inhaled, letting the intoxicating smoke cloud his lungs. Holding the fog in for just a little too long, it caused him to cough loudly.

“You’re losing cool points,” Jake laughed.

“It’s been a month,” he choked as he handed Jake the blunt.

“What kind of life are you living?” he gasped. Jake expertly inhaled the Swisher and puffed out perfect smoke rings.

“I can finally say that I love my life,” Matt smiled.

“Even with people trying to kill you?” Jake asked cooly.

He froze. Smile instantly melting away as his blood curdled; he physically felt the color fade from his face. Matt still wasn’t able to process the ordeal he and Jason had been through. Reminded of the moment time and space had stopped as he heard Harry’s voice, he felt faint.

Skipper? Matty? he thought he heard Jake say, but he couldn’t respond.

“Matty?” he called again placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched hard at the touch as it snatched him back to reality. “Damn dude, this is some serious post-traumatic stress. This will help,” he said pulling a flask out of the pocket of his jacket.

With shaky hands, Matt twisted the top off the bottle and took a gulp.

“Ugh,” Matt groaned as the liquid ignited his throat and chest. “What is that?” he choked.

“Moonshine baby, one-hundred percent proof,” Jake grinned.

“You’re insane,” he coughed. He took another swig.

“Are you ok, Skipper? If I would’ve known you were gonna react like that, I wouldn’t have said shit.”

“Yeah,” he said weakly, passing the flask back to Jake.

“Laurie told me everything. I mean we’ve been held at gunpoint before, but I couldn’t imagine someone putting a hit out on me,” he admitted taking a sip of the liquor. “I would suggest therapy, but that’s for straight people,” he sighed.

“What fucks me up mentally is that he was so quick to throw his own son’s life away,” Matt breathed. “I’ll never understand it and I’ll never forgive him for that.”

There was a long silence as they shared the rest of the blunt and emptied the flask.

“I’m not the forgiving type either,” Jake giggled with bloodshot eyes. “What is forgiveness anyway?”

“Forgiveness is the highway you should take while you drive the bus of life,” Matt whispered with closed eyes, dizzy as the spirits sunk in.

“That was some deep, phila - feel ya,” Jake said before they both burst into laughter. “Philosophy, Homer Simpson shit!”

“Homer Shrimpson,” Matt chuckled.

“Does Pumpkin,” Jake babified the name, “knows you’re out here? I mean I don’t wanna to offend anybody,” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Yes, my Pumpkin Whumpkin Cuddlekins knowsss I’m somewhere but he doesn’t know wheres cause we juss discovered this courtyard,” he slurred.

“We discovered it like Lewis and fucking Clark,” Jake yelled.

“Shut up or you’ll upset the stars, bitch,” Matt pushed him.

“The starsss are really beautiful tonight aren’t they? Can we discuss these motherfucking stars real quick though?” Jake ranted.

“Absolutely,” Matt said attempting to sound sober.

“There’s the little dicker!” he said with a cackle.

“How do you knows their names?” Matt gasped.

“Everyone knowsss their names dumbass.”

“Call me young, call me like, illiterate, I’m not acquainted with these stars,” he sighed.

“Oo, that’s a big word.”

“I like 'em big,” Matt laughed.

“Then you must really miss me cause the biggest thing on Pumpkin is his mouth,” Jake challenged.

“Shut your ass up. My babe is hung like a horse,” Matt slurred poking Jake hard in the chest with his index finger.

“Let’s have a threesome,” he hiccupped.

“No, he'sss mine.”

“Let’s have a foursome. Max is hot,” Jake said as he pulled Matt’s glasses off, placing them on his own face.

“Neither of them even wants to like you.”

“I’m gonna ask,” Jake said as he sluggishly pushed off the bench.

“Nooo, Jason will yell at you,” Matt warned, getting up as he tried to anchor Jake.

“I want this foursome to happen though,” he continued, pulling Matt along.

They made their way back into the house through a pair of ornate French doors. Stumbling down the corridor, they held each other up and cackled at every little thing.

Noticing a painting on the wall, an antique portrait of a young woman, Jake stopped. “Yours shit is way better. Look at this bitch!” he yelled, spit flying.

“Shay it don’t- say it.”

They burst into laughter.

“I want this,” Jake slurred pulling the art off of the wall.

“Stooop! You’re gonna go to jail.”

“They’ll never know,” he whispered as he wrapped it in his jacket and tucked it under his arm. Matt double over from laughter when Jake tiptoed away.

“Waitttt, don’t leave meee,” Matt whined, running after him. They walked down a few more corridors. Even if he was sober, Matt wouldn’t recognize where he was.

“I’m starvinggg,” Jake groaned. “Where'ss the kitchen?”

“We’ll gonna find it. My legs are sooo heavy, will you carry me?” Matt asked.

“Yaaas baby,” Jake said holding his arms out.

Matt jumped into Jake’s hold causing them both to collapse. As they fell to the ground, Matt’s forehead smacked directly into the cold marble flooring.

“Owie ow ow ow,” he cried as he curled into a ball on the floor with his hands covering the small gash.

“Oh, no,” Jake gasped. “Matty, lemme see,” he said pulling at Matt’s wrist to get him to remove his hand from his face. When he finally moved his hand, it was already covered in blood.

“You needs a band aid! Help!” Jake yelled. When nobody responded, Jake ripped his own shirt and tied the fabric around Matt’s head. “Come on, baby,” he said trying to help Matt to his feet in his own drunken state.

“Am I gonna die?” Matt bawled.

“I don’t know but we has to find the kitchen,” Jake said dragging a hysterical Matt along. Corridor after corridor, room after room, eventually they somehow made their way to the west wing kitchen. Practically dropping Matt, Jake threw the painting and rushed to the refrigerator. He swung the door open to find a stoner’s worst nightmare. Besides the caviar, assorted fancy cheeses, and various bottles of alcohol, the fridge was practically empty.

Jake nearly burst into tears. “Whyyy,” he cried. He grabbed the cheese and a bottle of Armand de Brignac Brut Gold, one of the most expensive champagnes in the world. Sinking to the floor, he stuffed his mouth with cheddar cubes and popped the cork. He put the bottle to his lips and took several gulps. “Mattyyy,” he slurred, nudging the boy who had rolled onto his side in the fetal position.

He mumbled something incoherent.

“Shipper, drink dis, it’ll make you,” a deep hiccup, “feel better.”

Matt sluggishly sat up. The once white fabric of his homemade bandage was now crimson as the blood seeped through. Grabbing the gold bottle from Jake, he brought it to his lips and nearly turned it upside down as he chugged.

“It’z like old times Matty.”

Matt handed the bottle back to Jake.

“I love you Matty, I love you,” Jake said tearing up.

“I love you the mosts,” he slurred. “If yourrr still hungry, I’ll make you something,” he said pulling himself up by the counter. He stumbled over to the hi-tech oven and pushed several buttons. “Whats you wanna eat?”

“Never mind I’ll find someone like youuu,” Jake sang completely out of tune.

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think we haveee that.”

“Hold me!” Jake choked through his tears as he held his arms open. Matt drug himself over to Jake and sat in his lap. Continuing to tell each other how much they loved each other, they finished off the rest of the champagne and started on a bottle of wine before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Stirring in his sleep, Jason rolled over and snuggled into the warmth that radiated off of the body next to him.

“Good morning baby,” he mumbled pulling him closer and draping his leg over the other boy’s. He cooed in satisfaction as he placed soft kisses on the crook of the silky smooth neck.

“Um, Jason?” Max whispered.

“Hmm,” he hummed as his eyes fluttered open. Realizing it wasn’t his fiancé he had woken up next to, he quickly jerked away and sat up. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, cheeks burning as they turned a fierce shade of crimson.

“It’s ok, Darling,” Max smiled. “It did feel nice; the most action I’ve received in awhile,” he laughed.

Jason let out a loud chuckle as he stretched. He checked the time, 6:15 a.m.

“Wow,” he breathed. “Who wakes up at six? It’s not cute.”

“Early to bed, early to rise,” Max quoted.

“We totally went to bed at like nine,” Jason said, remembering the night before. He sighed lightly as he pulled his leg to his chest, resting his cheek on his knee.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked, analyzing the body language.

“We’ve never gone to bed mad at each other before,” he breathed.

Max shook his head, internally cursing Matt for ruining what should have been one of the best days in his friend’s life.

“I don’t know what I did wrong…,” he paused as his eyes began to sting at the formation of tears.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Max said pulling him into a comforting hold.

“Then why isn’t he here with me?” he wept, tears staining the shoulder of Max’s shirt.

“He…I,” he stuttered trying to find the right words.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said as he pulled away. “This isn’t your job,” he sniffled.

“What isn’t my job?”

“Cheering me up; you have your own problems,” he wiped his eyes.

“Look at me,” Max said, gently grabbing his shoulders. “It’s my job to be your friend. And if that entails 3:00 a.m. Taco Bell runs, holding your hair as you vomit, and especially cheering you up; I’m willing to do it because I love you,” Max said wiping the remainder of Jason’s tears.

“I love you, Maxine,” he smiled. “It’s crazy that I’ve said those words more times to you in the past twenty-four hours than my own damn fiancé,” he giggled.

“I’m just loveable,” Max smiled sweetly, framing his face with his hands.

“Mmm,” Jason pretended to contemplate.

Max gave an exaggerated gasp as Jason laughed.

“Let’s go eat,” Jason said enthusiastically as he rolled over to grab his crutches. After performing their hygiene rituals, they teased each other and laughed all the way to the elevator.

“Do you mind if I go to the basement really quick?” he saying pressing the button that closed the elevator door. “I have to see Vinny.”

“Of course not, you know I love Vinny.”

Jason had Vinny’s schedule memorized as if was his own. He knew he’d be in the basement kitchen supervising the creation of breakfast for all the guests that had decided to spend the night. Reaching their destination, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They made their way down the hallway and turned into the industrial-sized kitchen.

“Bacon is such an aphrodisiac,” Jason commented as the intoxicating aroma of the food caused him to practically float through the room.

“Oh absolutely. When I think sexy, bacon is the first thing that comes to mind,” Max laughed.

“Vinny!” Jason called, not wanting to get in the way of the chefs and servers.

“Mio figlio!” His voice boomed through the entire basement. Vinny rushed around the corner, arms raised for an instant embrace.

“Hey Pops,” Jason beamed accepting the bear hug.

“Mr. Malanaphy,” Vinny bowed, acting out an old inside joke. Max giggled as he gave a curtsy.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you yesterday. Sophia told me you went to bed early, I didn’t want to interrupt you,” he said to Jason.

“Yeah I was exhausted,” he lied, not wanting to upset Vinny.

“Well that’s ok, I want you to take care of yourself,” he patted his shoulder. “Are you opposed to opening an engagement present this early in the morning?” he smiled.

“Of course not! You know I love gifts,” he giggled.

“Follow me,” he said as he led them to the staff lounge. Placed on the coffee table was a bright red, neatly wrapped gift. “Sit, sit, sit,” he said excitedly. “Here you are,” Vinny beamed, handing him the box after he sat down.

“What could this be,” Jason grinned as he ripped the paper away revealing a lidded box. Lifting the lid, he found an oversized wine glass. Printed on the side of the crystal were three increments like the ones you would find on a ruler. The first line near the rim of the glass was labeled ‘Sssh’, the second, marking the halfway mark, was titled 'Almost’, and the last line at the base read 'Now, you may speak’. “Aw, Vin!”

“I know how much you love your wine,” Vinny laughed.

“You have no idea how perfect this is.”

“Wine is the key to a long, happy marriage,” Vinny joked.

“Thanks Vinny, I love it,” he said returning the lid.

Max’s stomach joined the conversation when it rumbled loudly.

“You boys go to the dining room!” Vinny ordered. “Breakfast will be served in about five minutes.”

“Will you eat with us?” Jason asked as he handed Max the box and stood up.

“Nothing would make me happier,” he smiled. “I’ll meet you up there,” he said pulling him into one last hug before they headed to the elevator.

“Can we check the West wing kitchen really quick?” Jason asked Max as the exited the lift. “Sophia wakes up early eats alone there sometimes. I want to spend time with everyone before we go.”

“What about Matt?”

“I gave him a choice and he made it,” Jason said coldly as they turned the corner into the kitchen.

They were instantly greeted by an intense wave of heat; the room was so hot, the purple flowers Jason knew were arranged just yesterday for the party were completely wilted. Having been on the entire night, the oven was now giving warning beeps.

“What the hell,” Jason asked bewildered. After the heat, the first thing he noticed was the damaged portrait of his third great grandmother. Thrown carelessly on the floor, the antique frame was split and the painting had ripped.

While Max cautiously went to turn off the oven, Jason looked up find Jake sprawled out in front of the refrigerator with Matt intimately cuddled on top of him. Littered around the pair were bottles of alcohol and various cheeses. In the corner by Jake’s hand, a bottle of wine that had tipped over and shattered against the marble floor, leaving behind a sticky circle of dried wine and bits of broken glass. Taking in the scene, Jason didn’t know what to feel.

“Absolutely shameful,” Max said, shaking his head looking down at them.

“Matt,” Jason called. “Matt!” Jason yelled when he didn’t respond. Only turning his head to the other side, Matt was still out. Jason moved closer and began to poke at his ass with his crutch. Mumbling something incoherent before he rolled over and fell off Jake, Matt was startled awake.

He whimpered loudly as he slowly sat up, groaning at the pain that radiated through his entire body; especially his head, inside and out.

Noticing the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his head, Jason instantly began to worry.

“What happened to your head? Are you ok?” he asked, voice weak.

“My head?” Matt replied in a raspy voice as he reached up and felt at the head dressing. “I don’t know, but it feels like someone chopped me with an ax,” he admitted.

“Someone should have,” Max said under his breath.

Matt couldn’t hear him over the pounding in his head. Looking around the room he took in all the messy details. “I’m assuming I did this.”

“Uh oh, Jason, I think we have a genius in our presence,” Max said, voice saturated with sarcasm.

Jason covered his mouth to muffle the giggle.

Turning around to face Jake, Matt began to gently shake him. “Jake.”

“Fuck off,” he mumbled.

“Dude, get up,” Matt said with a nudge.

Jake blurted out several profanities before dragging himself up. “Why is it so fucking hot?” he asked as he covered his eyes to block out the light.

Nobody answered him.

Matt touched the bandage again, wincing at the sharp pain.

“Babe,” Jason sighed. “Don’t do that. Let me look at it,” he said as he reluctantly went over and sunk to the floor beside him.

Jason cautiously removed the strip of fabric revealing a small gash near Matt’s hairline. All the dried blood on his hands and face made it look a lot worse than it was.

“You’ll be fine,” Jason breathed, returning the fabric.

“Thanks Pumpkin,” he smile, a grin that always turned Jason’s knees to jelly.

As much as I want to be mad at you I can’t. As much as I want to tell that you’re a pig and your friend can go to hell, I can’t. I just love you too much. So, for now, silence is all I can give you, Jason thought.

Matt leaned in for a kiss and Jason turned his head. Immediately hurt by his lack of affection, Matt looked into Jason’s eyes in attempt to silently communicate his woes.

“Max, will you help me up, please?” Jason asked.

“I’m right here, I can-”

“Max,” he repeated gently.

Having no memory of the night before after their fight- the fight, Matt remembered.

“Jason, I…,” he said but then trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Leaning down and picking up the busted art work, “this is a portrait of my great-great-great grandmother,” Jason began, voice low yet strong. “It’s at least one-hundred years old,and you’ve damaged it beyond repair. This was way on the other side of the house…how did-,” he stopped abruptly and let out a breathy laugh. “I guess getting wasted and running around a mansion would be a lot more fun than attending an engagement party, even if it is your own,” he sighed.

“Babe, that’s not-”

“Can you just clean this up?” he interrupted; not wanting to have the conversation at that moment, especially in front of Jake.

“Don’t you have maids?” Jake asked, voice groggy.

“You are an arrogant cretin,” Max scowled.

“You single?”

Max rolled his eyes in exasperation. As he turned to leave, Jason followed him.

“Where are you going?” Matt asked.

“Breakfast,” Jason sighed.

“Pumpkin, please talk to me,” Matt pleaded as he finally stood up. Nearly losing his balance from dizziness, he gripped the counter for support.

Jason paused.

“Please?” he breathed.

Jason exhaled loudly and sat on the stool pulled up to the counter.

“I’ll be in the dining room,” Max informed. Jason nodded.

“Wait for me sweetcheeks,” Jake said, dragging himself off of the floor. “Fuck my life,” he groaned as he palmed his forehead. “Even my hair hurts,” he whined as he left the room behind Max.

Matt pulled out the stool next to Jason and slowly eased into it.

“So, I fucked up,” he said, getting straight to the point. “Having to apologize twice in one day is not ok.”

Jason instantly began to tear up and he hated himself for it.

“Babe, please don’t cry,” Matt begged, grabbing his hand. Jason pulled it away.

“These aren’t tears of sadness,” he said wiping them away. “I feel so hurt and almost betrayed. That was our engagement party and I spent half of the night without you,” he sniffled.

Matt flinched at the words. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“I feel like lately that’s all I’ve been hearing from you Matt, pretty soon it won’t mean shit,” he rushed. “I honestly have no idea how I feel right now, maybe scared, I don’t know.”

“Scared?”

“I feel like I’m losing you, Matt,” he said, voice quivering. “Jake has you wrapped around his finger, and I don’t know how this is going to work with him being your best man. I feel like I have to compete for your attention and I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to compete for my attention, baby,” he reassured him.

“I literally gave you a faux ultimatum yesterday and you chose him,” Jason cried. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I just wanted to check on him, you’d do the same for Max.”

“Max would never put you in that predicament,” Jason defended.

Matt exhaled loudly. “When it comes to Jake, I have such a high tolerance for his bullshit and shenanigans because growing up, he was literally all I had. When my mom was finally able to move on after my dad’s death, we moved next door to Jake. And when I say he had it rough growing up, that is the understatement of the century. I know he’s crazy, but we’ve always been protective over each other,” he sighed.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Jason breathed.

“Of course not,” he said a little offended. “I respect him as my first love, but I have no romantic feelings for him at all. He’s like my brother.” Knowing where Jason was going with his questions, he continued. “During our entire relationship, I never felt the heat and tingles of crazy, stupid love that I get when I’m with you. I love you and nobody will ever change that.”

Jason replied by leaning in and kissing him.

“Maybe Pearl Liaison,” he grinned.

“Shut up,” Jason let out a breathy laugh. “You’re not off the hook yet, it’s not that easy.”

“Whatever you want me to do, consider it done.

“First, you have to put Jake on a leash, he’s a fucking animal.”

Matt burst into laughter but then groaned in pain.

“See, that’s what you get; partying without me,” Jason gave a mock frown. “And by the looks of this fucking kitchen, you two obviously do some dumb shit when you’re together. So you need to reign that in because I’m not bailing you out of jail.”

“Ok,” Matt smiled.

“Lastly, Max is coming to New York with us, he’s going to help with wedding preparations.”

“That’s fine,” he said hesitantly. “So is Jake,” he smiled widely, waiting for the opposition.

“Are you freaking kidding me? Where is he going to stay?”

“Well where is Max going to stay?” he retorted.

“Don’t even play with me Matt, you know Max stays at the Ritz Carlton whenever he’s in New York.”

“Well, just coming out of jail, he is kind of homeless right now.”

Jason exhaled loudly as he rolled his eyes.

“I figured he could stay with us for a few months or something until he gets on his feet,” he mumbled.

“Months?!” Jason let out a cackle.

“Come on, babe. He’ll be on his best behavior, I promise.”

Jason groaned loudly.

“Please,” he said drawing out the last syllable.

“Pets are a big responsibility, Matty,” Jason imitated Laurie.

Despite the pain, Matt burst into a loud cackle.

“You have to feed him, clean up after him, and if he chews up my Louboutin’s,” he exclaimed. “We’re taking him to a shelter.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Matt exaggerated. “We’ll call him Lil Bitch.”

Jason giggled.

“But seriously thank you. Jake really is cool when you get to know him.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, or better yet, I’ll let Max be the judge of that,” he gave a sly smile.

“Max hates him,” he giggled.

Jason smiled as he took in Matt’s appearance. “You look like a fucking serial killer with that blood on your face like that,” he laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had blood on my face?” he gasped attempting to rub it off.

“I was mad at you, it made me feel better that you looked insane.”

“I’ll show you insane,” Matt said before unleashing a flurry of kisses, attacking Jason’s face and neck.

“Stop!” he squealed. “You stink!”

He gave him one last peck on the cheek before pulling away.

“Where’s the mop?” Matt asked preparing to clean the mess.

After returning the room to its usual beauty, they headed to the dining room. Jason joined Max, Vinny, Sophia, and Laurie for breakfast while Jake and Matt showered.

“I can’t believe those dingbats destroyed that portrait like that,” Sophia said as she shook her head.

“I know, I’m going to send it to this really amazing artist in New York to see if he can fix it,” Jason informed.

“So do you have any ideas for your big day?” Laurie asked.

“Tons,” he grinned.

“All I ask is that it’s done before I give birth,” Sophia said. “I figured being fat is better than having a baby there. I can always photoshop my stomach.”

Everyone laughed. At that moment, Matt and Jake returned wearing brand new designer clothes supplied by Sophia’s stylist.

“This outfit is literally enough to pay three months worth of rent,” Jake said as he sat down. “Can I pawn this shirt?”

The room filled with a chorus of laughter despite Jake being absolutely serious. After another hour of eating and enjoying each other’s company, the group of boys figured that if they all took turns driving without stopping for anything but food and gas, they could make it to New York that night. They said their goodbyes and promises to see each other soon before heading out the front door of the mansion. Since the Ferrari only had two seats, they traded it in for Sophia’s Friday car; a sleek black Bentley Genesis. Matt immediately volunteered to drive first.

“This is so fucking nice,” Jake breathed as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Must you be so vulgar all the time?” Max sneered from the seat next to him.

“Sorry,” Jake said without his usual sass; completely mesmerized by the luxury of the car.

“I’m going to get gas first,” Matt informed as he sped down the winding driveway.

————————

Jason prayed this trip would be tolerable as Matt got out of the car to pump the gas.

“I’m gonna go get a few snacks, do you guys want anything?” Jake asked.

Jason and Max looked at each other in astonishment.

“Can I have a Snickers?” Jason asked.

“I’ll take pretzels,” Max said skeptically.

“I got ya, babe,” he winked before getting out.

“That’s nice of him,” Jason admitted.

A few minutes later, Jake returned.

“What the heck?” Jason said to himself when he saw that he didn’t have any bags.

“Where are the snacks?” Max asked when he climbed back into the car.

“Aw, come on beautiful,” Jake gasped. “Do you really think I’d let you down?” he asked as he pulled a bag of pretzels out of his shirt.

“Oh my God,” Max breathed, covering his eyes with a hand.

“Here you are,” he said handing Jason his candy.

“Thanks,” Jason said.

He pulled more chips, candies and beverages from his pockets and from within his pants.

“That’s fucking amazing,” Matt laughed.

“This is going to be a long ride,” Max groaned.

“Woo! Road trip!” Jake screamed as he opened a beer and chugged it.


	5. Chapter 5

“We all know you don’t need to drink,” Max scoffed as Jake sipped his beer.

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying, ‘more alcohol cures the hangover’?” Jake smirked.

“Jake can totally hold his liquor,” Matt added.

“It’s literally 8:00 a.m. though,” Jason said condescendingly.

“I hate the smell of beer,” Max wrinkled his nose.

Jake quickly chugged the rest of the beverage, crushed the can against his head, and tossed the trash out of the car window.

“Did you really just litter?!” Max scolded.

“Anything for you sweet cheeks,” he said followed by a belch.

“Ugh, you dunce! Do you not know that it takes two-hundred to five-hundred years for aluminum to decompose? Stop killing the planet,” he scowled.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jake said grabbing his hand. Max quickly snatched it away.

“Don’t touch me, who knows where your claws have been.”

“You weren’t saying that when you ate pretzels from under my pits.”

“I would never accept stolen goods,” Max snapped, picking up the bag that had fallen to the floor and threw it at him. “So that means I can never accept anything from you; not that I would ever consider that again anyway,” he assured.

“You are so fucking sexy when you talk like that,” Jake breathed, groping the air surrounding Max.

Max groaned as he turned over onto his side, looking out the window.

“Yeah, baby,” Jake smirked. “That thing you’re feeling right now, it’s called love. Just let it happen,” he continued as he opened the pretzels and began to snack.

Matt chuckled while Jason couldn’t help letting out a breathy laugh.

After about an hour of laughing and empty conversation, Matt yawned.

“My turn to drive!” Jake beamed, rubbing his hands together. Matt pulled over.

“You can’t be serious,” Jason said to him.

“What?” Matt asked.

“If this car gets so much as a scratch, Sophia will kill all of us.”

“Jake is a really good driver, nothing will happen,” he assured him as he got out of the car.

“Well I’m going to sit next to Max,” Jason said unbuckling the seatbelt.

They all settled into their new positions: Jake in the driver’s seat, Matt in the passenger seat, while the other two cuddled in the backseat.

“Play some dope music,” Jake requested from Matt as he put the car into gear and pulled into traffic, without yielding; cutting off oncoming traffic.

Turning on the radio, Matt flipped through the stations.

“Go back!” Jake demanded. “There! It’s our song, Skipper,” he pouted. It was (Everything I Do) I Do it For You by Bryan Adams.

Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You’ll search no more

Don’t tell me, it’s not worth tryin’ for  
You can’t tell me, it’s not worth dyin’ for  
You know it’s true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Jake sang along, going up and down in octaves; completely out of tune. “Oh my God, we fucked to this song probably a hundred times,” he blurted.

Jason sighed in frustration. “Change the fucking song, Matt, unless you’re reliving 'the good ole’ days’,” he said harshly.

“I am changing it, don’t get mad.”

“Shut up,” he snapped.

“What’s your problem?” Matt asked as he turned around.

He ignored him as he looked down at his phone.

“I’m sorry, Jason,” Jake added. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m working on my filter,” he admitted.

Jason remained silent.

Matt turned the radio to a random station and let it play as the heavy tension floated through the car. He decided to send Jason a text.

Matt: What’s wrong?

No response.

Matt: ily

No response.

“Jake, do you have another Swisher?” Matt asked.

“Always,” he replied as he pulled the blunt out of his pocket and handed it to Matt.

“Please roll down the window, breathing is one of my favorite hobbies,” Max said.

Matt cracked the window as he lit the joint and inhaled deeply; hoping to melt away his frustrations.

“Pass that shit,” Jake bounced up and down in his seat.

“Do not smoke and drive!” Max yelled.

“What? It helps me focus!” Jake defended.

“I swear on RuPaul’s lace front, if you take a single puff from that filth, I will…I’ll…I don’t know, but you better not!”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Keep your titties on.”

Leaning back into the seat, Matt closed his eyes and continued to smoke.

“You better save some for me bitch,” Jake said sternly, taking deep breaths in an attempt to get a contact high.

A few minutes later, the wailing of the sirens and flashing red and blue lights in the rearview mirror made Jake’s heart drop.

“Ah, shit,” Jake groaned.

“Fuck,” Matt gasped quickly throwing the blunt out the window.

“Oh no,” Max breathed as he covered his face.

“Everybody, just be cool. Spray this,” he said pulling a small commercial strength air freshener from his pocket and handing it to Matt.

“Maybe robbing the fucking gas station, wasn’t such a bright idea,” Jason snarked. “If I go to jail, because of you, I’m fucking done.”

“Fuck!” Jake yelled as he pulled over. “I don’t have a license,” he said wiping his face with both hands.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” the other three said in unison.

“It got suspended!” Jake defended.

Jason clenched his jaw as his eyes stung at the formation of angry tears.

Eyeing the rearview mirror, Jake watched the cop dismount the motorcycle. Removing the helmet, she tried to catch the breeze with her hair like they did in the movies.

“Oh, it’s a woman. Maybe I can flirt my way out, everybody act straight.”

A few awkward seconds went by before they all scoffed.

As the cop approached, Jake rolled down his window.

“Good morning, officer,” Jake said as he bit his bottom lip.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” she asked sternly.

“No. How fast was I going?” he whispered as he licked his lips.

Max palmed his face with both hands.

“You were goin- hey!” the cougar said leaning down looking into the car. “I remember you, the cutie I escorted to the hospital a few weeks ago,” she beamed at Matt.

“Hey,” he breathed not knowing whether to be relieved or more nervous.

“You never called me,’ she gave a mock frown.

“I’m sorry, I lost your number,” he lied. “Can I talk to you alone for a second?” he asked her, taking advantage of the opportunity.

“Sure,” she breathed.

Matt gave the other three a reassuring look as he stepped out of the car.

She walked him back towards the motorcycle.

“I went crazy when I couldn’t find your number,” Matt whispered.

“Well here’s my card again,” she said desperately pulling the paper out of her pocket.

“Thanks,” Matt half smiled, trying to imitate James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. Her heart raced as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I have to go now, we’re headed to a wedding. We can’t be late,” he breathed.

“Alright,” she sighed.“But he was speeding and-”

She nearly fainted when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“I’ll call you.”

“Ok,” she breathed, hypnotized by his blue-grey eyes.

He blew her another kiss before heading back to the car. She stood in a trance for a few seconds before putting her helmet back, getting on her bike, and riding away.

“Hell yes, I taught you well,” Jake praised.

“What did you say to her?” Max asked.

“I promised to call her.”

“That’s it?” Jake gasped. “Damn girls are easy. I had to suck dick once to get out of a ticket.”

“Where is that filter you’re supposed to be working on?” Max lectured.

“Whoops,” he laughed as he cranked the car.

“You are not driving again,” Max said unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Ah, come on sweetcheeks, when am I ever gonna get to drive a Bentley again?”

“Out!” Max yelled.

“Oo, you really know how to turn a guy on,” he breathed as he got out of the driver’s seat.

“Do you want to sit up here by Max?” Matt asked Jason in a condescending tone without turning to look at him.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he said opening the door as Jake climbed in. “It’s not you, it’s me,” he said sarcastically.

“Right,” Jake smirked.

After settling into their new seats. Max cautiously pulled into traffic when the road was clear.

“Oh my God,” Jake complained. “My grandmother drives faster than you, and she’s dead.”

“At least I have a license.”

“When are we gonna hook up though?” he smirked.

“Hush your filthy mouth,” Max emphasized each word.

Jake laughed.

As Matt curled into a ball on the seat, preparing for a nap, he sent Jason another text.

Matt: whatever’s bothering you, I hope we’ll b able to talk about it soon. this weird energy between us makes me feel like im suffocating. pls reply, ily

Jason: ily2

For the time being, that was enough for Matt. Minutes later he was snoring. Jason glanced behind him, to his surprise, Jake was also sleeping; so he thought.

“What am I going to do, Max,” he whispered.

“About what, darling?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive Matt for ruining our engagement party like that. We tried to talk it out, but I just can’t handle his actions and his words being complete opposites. On one hand, he tells me how much he loves me but then if Jake is like ‘Skipper’,” he said exaggerating the voice.

Jake cracked a small smile.

“‘Skipper, let’s do this or that or blah blah blah’, and Matt’s so quick to ditch me; he’ll even snap at me over him,” he ranted. “Jake is an idiot, we nearly went to jail because of him today.

“I was terrified,” Max added.

An idiot? Jake scoffed to himself.

“He’s such a bad influence on Matt; I don’t like him and I definitely don’t want him in my wedding. I just have to convince Matt that.”

I tried to be nice. Fuck that, he doesn’t deserve Matt, Jake thought.

—————————

Max drove for a few more hours until they stopped for a bathroom break.

“Thank God, I have to piss like a racehorse,” Matt said as he stretched and exited the car.

“Me too, but definitely not in those words,” Max laughed, climbing out of the driver’s seat, leaving Jason alone with Jake.

“Jason?” Jake asked sweetly.

“Yeah?” he replied without turning around.

"I wanted to take this time to thank you for being so understanding and letting me crash on your couch until I get on my feet.” he said.

“You’re welcome.”

“Had Matt not begged me to stay, I would have been back in Florida by now. He was so cute when he told me he couldn’t live without me,” he sighed.

“Is that so,” Jason replied through gritted teeth.

“I was like 'well how is Jason going to feel about this?’, he said he’d take care of you. You’re really easy to please,” he lied.

At that moment, Matt and Max returned to the car.

“M&M, I missed you guys,” Jake smiled.

“Aw, Jake! I missed you more,” Matt joked.“Are you tired baby?” he asked Jason who had closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. When Jason ignored him he shook his head. “Ok,” he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Leaning back in his seat in satisfaction, Jake smirked to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m starving,” Matt said as he climbed into the driver’s seat; Jason on the passenger side. “What do you guys want to eat?” he asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

“I lowkey want chicken nuggets,” Jake said.

“Almond and pecan crusted chateau with a side of sauteed spinach paired with a glass of Chardonnay sounds absolutely divine right now,” Max smiled.

“What the hell? Crusty peanut shampoo,” Jake laughed.

“It’s gourmet, I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about it.”

Jake walked his fingers over to Max’s hand only to have it slapped away.

“What do you want to eat Jason?” Max asked.

“I’m not hungry,” he sighed as he looked out the window.

“Ok,” he breathed, not wanting to pester him.

“There’s a Red Lobster just up the street if you guys are interested in that?” Matt informed, looking down at his phone’s map.

“If we’re going with seafood, generic Red Lobster is not the way to go,” Max scoffed. “We must go to Kyma, it’s my favorite.”

Matt typed in the name of the restaurant for directions and basic information.

“Max this place has four dollars signs, that means it’s super expensive and-”

“It’ll be my treat,” Max interrupted.

“Aww, Daddy!” Jake exclaimed as he threw his arms around Max.

Max struggled to break the grip; thin arms and shoulders no match for Jake’s strong and muscular physique.

“Get your repulsive hands off of me,” he said through gritted teeth.

Before letting go, Jake planted a slobbery open mouth kiss on Max’s cheek causing him to physically gag.

“I need a sanitary wipe; bleach,” he gasped.

Jake turned bright red as he laughed hysterically.

“Jake, leave Max alone before you give him a heart attack,” Matt sighed.

“Max and I are in love!” Jake choked through his laughter.

“Go to the hottest part of hell,” Max hissed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve so hard that it turned red.

“You must really hate me,” he said through a mock frown.

“I don’t think you know how much,” he whispered.

“That’s sexy,” Jake smiled.

Max nearly fainted in exasperation.

Within a few minutes, they were pulling up to a building that looked like it had been stolen from ancient Greece. Tall white marble pillars stretched to the sky with a glass revolving door right as the entryway. He parked as close as he could to the door to make it easier on Jason.

“This looks like Zeus’ house,” Jake commented as they exited the car.

“Such a brilliant observation,” Max snarked.

Jake blew him a kiss.

“Do you need help?” Matt asked his fiancé although he knew the answer and he knew how stubborn Jason was. He just wanted to make any feeble attempt at trying to fix the sudden problems between them.

“No, I’m fine,” he replied.

“Alright,” Matt sighed.

Making their way into the restaurant, they took in the beauty. The white marble stretched and continued throughout the inside of the building. The ceiling was arched and painted as the Athenian night sky; dark blue with detailed stars and wispy clouds sprawled about. Live classical music could be heard playing; paired with dim overhead lighting that bounced off the marble, it gave the place a soothing ambiance.

“Hi, welcome to Kyma,” the girl at the front desk greeted. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Um?” Matt said.

“Hey Gloria,” Max said with a short wave and killer smile.

“Max! My darling,” she beamed. “I didn’t even see you back there.” She left her station to give Max air kisses on each cheek. “How’s the family?”

“They’re great and how is Bobby?”

“I’m still waiting for that ring,” she giggled.

“Aren’t we all,” Max joked.

“I ain’t,” Jake scoffed.

Jason glanced down at his left hand. I chose to go through life with you, whatever that entails. And if you ever seem to forget that, just look down at that ring on your finger; I love you. We’re in this together, Jason remembered the words Matt had spoken in the solace of the small hospital room. You’re the one who forgot, he thought.

“Well, let me take you to your usual table.” Gloria’s voice snapped Jason back to the present. She led them to a corner of the restaurant that was semi-private and right next to the band.

“Play Bohemian Rhapsody!” Jake shouted, earning him disapproving looks from the other patrons.

“Sssh!” Matt scolded.

Their table was spacious with a crisp white tablecloth draped over it. The chairs being the same rich blue as the painted Venetian sky, made everything coordinate perfectly. Taking their seats, Max sat next to Jason while Matt was in the seat across from him; Jake sat across from Max. Gloria handed the group thick elegant menus. “I’ll take your orders now if you’re ready,” she smiled.

“Order whatever you want, I’ve tried everything on the menu; delicious,” Max praised.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Jake smirked.

“I’m going with the Steamed Lobster,” Max smiled, ignoring him.

“The only seafood I like is fishsticks,” Jake admitted. “I’ll go with the Zesty Lemon Chicken, though, I would totally order the octopussy just to look at it.”

“I guess I’ll try the Fargi,” Matt smiled.

“And you?” she asked Jason.

“I’ll just take a glass of Chardonnay,” he smiled weakly.

“Ok,” she chirped as she wrote it down.

Max gave his friend a worried look. He knew drinking this early meant that he was still very upset. Since he was still being given the cold shoulder, in return, Matt gave Jason an intense accusatory stare. To avoid the glances, Jason googled love quotes on his phone.

If nothing saves us from death, at least love should save us from life. -Pablo Neruda Bullshit, he thought.

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. -Albert Einstein Well isn’t that cute, he scoffed to himself.

I’m selfish. I want you to myself, I can’t help it. -Unknown I feel you bitch, whoever you are.

You call it “jealousy”, I call it “fear of losing you” -Unknown

Jason was grateful when his wine arrived, he immediately chugged it. “Can you just bring me the rest of the bottle?” he asked.

Matt shock his head disapprovingly but he kept his mouth shut to avoid more problems.

When the other boys’ food arrived, their mouths watered at the sight and smell of the fancy meals. Besides the occasional comment on how good something was, the trio ate in silence while Jason sipped his wine.

Side-eyeing Jason, Jake was struck with a brilliant idea. Shoving another bite of food into his mouth, he gagged and then coughed. Another cough.

“You ok?” Matt asked.

Jake looked at him through wild eyes as he wheezed and clinched at his throat.

“Oh my God,” Max breathed in shock.

Before anyone could react, Jake was on suddenly on the floor, writhing and clawing at his neck; then he went limp.

“Jake!” Matt cried, jumping from his seat, causing it to flip over. The other patrons gasped in horror as he rushed to Jake’s side.

“Call 9-1-1!” someone shouted.

“Back up!” Max shouted at the forming crowd. “Give him some space!” he said referring to Matt who had tilted Jake’s head, preparing for CPR. Pinching his nose, Matt covered his mouth with his own. He nearly fainted when Jake’s arms wrapped around his neck and his tongue was down his throat.

“Jake!” Matt mumbled trying to pull away from his grasp. Jake held him for a second longer, then let go, howling in laughter.

Gasps and boos came from the crowd before they quickly dispersed.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” a female voice said.

“I already am,” Jake smirked.

“Don’t ever do that shit again,” Matt lectured, giving him a slap on the cheek. “I was so fucking scared.”

“Aw, I love you!” Jake said as he stole another kiss.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Jason whispered.

Matt gave him a hard punch in the shoulder.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Jake said innocently. “Snooki wants smush smush!” he cackled.

Matt couldn’t help himself from shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle before he got up.

“See,” Jason scoffed lightly. “That is bullshit. We are engaged,” he emphasized each word. “Why the fuck would you think it’s ok to kiss him?” he asked Jake.

“It was a joke. Skipper and I are always joking, and if you can’t handle his sense of humor, why are you with him?” he said the mentally rehearsed line perfectly.

“Since you came around, that’s a question I’ve had to ask myself several times,” he breathed.

“What?” Matt glared at him; expression plastered with hurt and confusion.

“Matt, just leave me alone,” Jason said, shaking his head a he focused his attention on an object in the distance to avoid looking at Matt.

“Well by what you just said, you want to be permanently left alone,” he snapped as he returned to his seat.

Jason gnawed on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from exploding. He didn’t want to disturb the other people in the building, he didn’t want to ruin Max’s relationship with the staff, and he didn’t want to have the conversation in front of Jake.

“I’m getting tired of this,” Matt exhaled.

A malicious smile crept across Jake’s lips.

“This is a conversation you two need to have in private. No outside influences,” Max said glaring at Jake through narrowed eyes.

At that moment, Max’s phone began to ring. When he saw who it was, he sighed. “I have to take this, I’ll be right back.” He got up and headed for the bathroom.

“Would you guys like a moment alone?” Jake sneered.

“Yeah, beat it asshole,” Matt smiled.

“Shut up,” he giggled as he left the table and went to the bathroom.

————————————————————————–

“Are we going to talk about this?” Matt asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

“This is not how an engagement should start,” he informed.

The statement leaving Matt’s lips made Jason livid.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed. “Don’t tell me how anything should be or how engagements should work considering you’ve been there for nothing,” he said harshly, trying to keep his voice low.

“It was just the engagement party,” Matt sighed. “There are way more important things we have to do.”

“It’s all important!” Jason threw his hands up in exasperation. “You have no idea how much you hurt me when you missed half our party. I don’t care if you think it’s unimportant, boring or whatever, you need to be there for everything. All the appointments. I want your input on everything because that’s how a marriage should work. We’re becoming a team and I feel like I’ve been left alone in this before it’s even started.” He sighed as he completed his rant.

“I understand, but you need to just chill out. You’re making things more stressful than they have to be,” Matt replied calmly.

“Yeah, because you making out with your ex right in front of me is so relaxing,” he snarled.

“It was a joke,” Matt defended. “A terrible one, but a joke nonetheless.” 

Jason clenched his jaw.“You asked me to marry you,” he reminded him. “I said yes because I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but lately, I feel like I don’t even know who you are,” Jason exhaled as he leaned back into the seat.

“I could honestly say the same thing.”

——————————————————

Jake made his way through the restaurant to the bathroom. “I’m so excited, I just can’t hide it, I’m abou-” He paused just inside the door when he heard Max’s voice coming from one of the stalls.

“No, Danny, I tried my best, and it just wasn’t good enough for you,” he said with a broken voice. “You’re never satisfied with anything. I’m sorry I’d rather feed starving children and save the planet instead of sitting in a cubicle at my father’s company. This is my life and I’m going to live it; if that bothers you so much, then I don’t think this relationship is worth fighting for. Hello? Classy,” Max sniffled. He took a few minutes to collect himself before exiting the stall. “Ugh,” he groaned when he saw Jake leaning against the counter. “Please go away, I don’t want to be bothered with your shit right now,” he said as he washed his hands.

“Ooo, so vulgar,” Jake teased. “But no, seriously. I heard the last bit of your conversation. I know an asshole when I hear one, and that Danny guy is an asshole.”

“He wants to be this prestigious couple in Atlanta society, but he doesn’t view humanitarian work as glamorous.”

“Is doing humanitarian work what makes you happy?” Jake asked, genuinely curious.

“It is. Helping people is all I’ve ever wanted to do and it brings so much joy to my life.”

“Then fuck what anyone else has to say about it. If Danny can’t see how happy you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Max gave Jake a skeptical look.

“What?”

“I’m waiting for the ‘haha’ or ‘just kidding sweetcheeks’.”

“Nope, that was absolutely sincere toots,” Jake half smiled.

“You’re an imbecile,” Max retorted. “But thank you.” Jake wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Max stiffened in his hold.

“Just let it happen,” Jake laughed.

Max gave him a swift pat on the back.

“Aw, see, did that kill you?” Jake taunted as he let go.

“I think so, I’m obviously in hell,” Max giggled.

“You wanna have a quickie in the stall?”

“Not a chance,” he chuckled as he left the bathroom.

——————————————————————

When they returned to their seats, it looked as if the couple had sat in silence the entire time. The tension in the air was so thick, it made just being around them uncomfortable.

“Everything good?” Jake asked. Matt gave a shrug.

“Well, I’m done eating,” Max said trying to relieve some of the awkwardness. “We can head out if you’re ready.”

Jason nodded.

Max paid the bill, said goodbye to Gloria and they all headed out to the car. 

——————————————————————————

Deciding to drive, Max climbed into the front with Jason in the passenger side. After a few minutes of driving, the tension in the air was still thick when Max was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” he suggested.

“What’s your credit card number?” Jake blurted.

Matt laughed.

“Jason, we’ll start with you. We’ll take turns asking each other questions until we reach twenty, if you don’t want to answer you can pass, but then we ask another,” Max explained the game.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“What is your favorite thing about Matt’s personality?” Max asked; fully aware of what he was doing and he hoped it worked.

“What?” Jason replied as if he hadn’t heard, hesitant to talk about Matt after their fight.

“Oh come on,” Max smiled. “Answer the question.”

Jason let out a lung full of air. “My favorite thing about Matt’s personality is how selfless he is,” he breathed. “He tries to make sure that his loved ones are ok before he even begins to think about himself.”

“That’s very nice,” Max beamed. “Matt your turn. What’s your favorite thing about Jason’s personality?”

“I love how charismatic he is. He can make a friend within five minutes and, despite how he was raised, he doesn’t judge them based on their ‘status’; a friend is a friend,” Matt praised, causing Jason to blush.

Glancing over, Max knew his plan was working. “So that’s what brought you two together,” he announced. “Matt was selfless in taking care of you after finding you at the club and you made an instant friend,” he grinned.

“I guess you can look at it that way,” Jason said as his face contorted, trying to fight the smile.

“Ok, Jake, your turn,” Max continued.

“My favorite thing about Matt is his oral skills,“ he practically moaned. “I come in five minutes.”

“That’s as long as you can last anyway,” Matt retaliated.

The two in the front burst into laughter.

“That was only for a week, asshole,” Jake defended. “I was going through some things,” he said without being able to keep a straight face. After they all enjoyed a laugh at Jake’s expense, the game continued.

“What’s one thing about my personality that you like, Max?” Jake asked.

“I saw a part of you that wasn’t obnoxious today, it was fascinating,” Max teased. “I like that side, you should let her out more often.”

“Her?” he scoffed. “Not a chance, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“Jason, what is your favorite thing about Matt physically? Keep it PG,” he warned.

“I love his eyes,” he smiled, glancing back at Matt.

“Matt, same question,” Max continued.

“I love his lips, I’m always biting them like they belong to me,” he laughed. “Well, they kinda do,” he said smugly.

Jason gave him a half smile.

Breaking the rules of the game, Max asked Jason another question. “What made you fall in love with Matt?”

“Oh, gosh,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“The sex,” Matt teased.

“Definitely,” he giggled. “I fell in love with how goofy he is and at the same time I feel so safe around him; he makes me feel like I’m the only boy in the world,” Jason blushed.

“I’m so stealing that for my vows,” Matt smirked.

“Matt, same question,” Max said in a giddy sing-song voice.

I fell in love with his sass, not taking shit from anybody, especially me,” he let out a breathy laugh. “With his determination, he can prevail through everything and succeed at anything he puts his mind to. I feed off of his energy and it makes me feel like I can conquer the world.”

“Aw!” Max pouted. “That is so cute.”

“I love you,” Jason told Matt.

“I love you too.”

For a few seconds, they stared into each others eyes before Matt raised the corner of his lip in a mock snarl.

“Dork,” Jason whispered.

“Do you want to sit back here with me?” Matt asked in a low voice.

He nodded. Jake stared at Jason through narrowed eyes as Max pulled the car over. Jake reluctantly got into the front seat allowing Jason to get into the back.

Matt propped his back against the car door and stretched his legs across the seat; inviting Jason to do the same. He pulled him close by the waist into a cuddle.

“I missed this so much,” Matt whispered against his neck.

“Me too,” he breathed. “We’re going to have to work as a team to get through this.”

“Together?” Matt placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Together,” he giggled.

Max’s grin was so big that his cheeks hurt. Now that’s what I call humanitarian work.

This ain’t over, Jake thought as he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Determined to make it to New York as fast as humanly possible, the boys decided to only stop occasionally for gas and junk food.

When it was Matt’s turn to drive again, Jason was seated next to him; their fingers interlocked.

“So what do I have to do to get your forgiveness for missing our engagement party?” Matt asked.

“Hmm,” Jason pretended to contemplate. “Side entry or reverse cowgirl will suffice.”

“Eww, mom, we don’t want to hear that,” Max teased in a childlike voice.

“Where do you think you came from, dear?”

The three of them laughed as Jake gazed silently out of the window; watching the scenery change every few minutes as Matt sped down the highway.

“You ok, Jake?” Matt asked, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just haven’t been in Brooklyn since we broke up. Do you still live in the same place?”

“No, I don’t stay in that shoebox anymore.”

“It was a studio.”

“It was like two-hundred square feet,” Matt laughed.

“But it was ours,” he breathed. A tense silence filled the car. “I mean,” Jake said clearing his throat. “There was that sexy Asian guy who lived next door! I’d blow him every time you went to work,” he chuckled.

“Fucking slut,” Matt giggled. He let out a deep yawn.

“Are you tired? I can drive,” Jason suggested.

“With a cast?” he half-smiled, kissing the back of Jason’s hand.

“I drive with my right foot, jerk.”

“It’s ok, I got this,” he said smugly.

“Don’t fall asleep at the wheel,” Max said concerned.

“Never!” Matt replied with mock offense as he applied more pressure to the gas.

“Don’t exceed the speed limit, either” Max warned.

“If I see a cop, I’ll slow down,” he reassured him. “Hopefully it’ll be that cougar.”

The car was instantly filled laughter.

————————————–

Making record time, they arrived in New York just before 12:00 a.m. They dropped Max off at his hotel which was conveniently located only two blocks away from the couple’s apartment.

“Welcome home, Pumpkin,” Matt smiled as he eagerly opened the door to the loft.

“Oh my God, it feels like it’s been years,” he gasped, making his way to the oversized beige sectional.

“What do you think, Jake?” Matt asked as he watched the boy scrutinize the art and photos of the couple that hung from the wall.

“It’s nice,” he admitted.

“You can crash on the couch. I’ll get you some blankets,” Matt said as he ran up the stairs towards the linen closet.

“That is a nice couch,” he said slyly to Jason. “The one we had at our old house was way smaller; didn’t matter though, we’d still go at it all night on it.”

“Why do you say shit like that?” Jason snapped. “Are you trying to hurt my feelings?”

“No,” Jake gasped trying to sound sincere. “I just have a filthy fucking mouth. I’m really trying to develop a filter.”

“Good, because I don’t want the imagery of you and my fiance having sex to castrate my brain. Just don’t talk about sex with him at all, you’re his past and I’m his present and future,” Jason smiled smugly.

“Well I would never want you to feel uncomfortable,” he replied innocently. “Matt and I are done. You don’t have to worry about us doing anything…although,” he breathed. “If he gets a little alcohol in his system…hands…mouths…they tend to wonder-but,” he chirped. “You have nothing to worry about,” he smirked.

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes as Matt made his way back down the steps.

“I hope this is enough,” he said handing Jake the sheets.

“This should keep me pretty toasty,” he winked. “Thanks boo.”

“Matt,” Jason said drawing out the last syllable. “Are you ready for bed?” he whispered seductively.

“Yeah, I am pretty exhausted.”

Jason rolled his eyes as the flirtation went over Matt’s head. “Carry me,” he ordered with a smile; raising his arms like a toddler.

“Ok, princess,” Matt sighed, swooping Jason up from the couch in his arms.

“Hey, I would walk but this cast is going to be on for another two weeks,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

As Matt reached the base of the stairs, Jason made eye contact with Jake. “Baby, you’re so big and strong. I love when you cater to me,” he said before leaning down and giving Matt a passionate kiss. He bit down on the Matt’s bottom lip, giving it a gentle pull as he regained Jake’s eye contact for half a second before they disappeared into their bedroom.

“Goodnight Jake,” Jason yelled before kicking the door closed with his good leg.

Matt gently placed his fiance down on the bed.

“I missed this bed so much!” he said as he threw himself back onto the plush covers. Glancing around the room he finally noticed the holes in the wall. “What happened to the wall?” he gasped, swiftly sitting up.

“I punched it,” he said as he rubbed his neck.

“You maniac. Why?”

“When you were in the hospital, I found your anniversary gift. With the thought of losing you already in the back of my mind, I read the card and lost it,” he breathed.

“Babe,” Jason pouted, inviting Matt into his arms. He laid across the bed and placed his head in Jason’s lap. “When I was out,” he began as he ran his fingers though Matt’s hair. I had all these vivid dreams about you. I knew it was some sort of limbo, but I was determined to survive; heaven can wait.”

Matt replied with a half smile as he drifted into sleep.

“Heaven can definitely wait,” Jason whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Matt’s temple.

—————————————————–

Matt’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned; not recognizing the room he hadn’t slept in for over a month. Where the hell am I? he thought.

“Good morning baby,” Jason chirped, flipping through the book in his lap.

Matt beamed as his lover’s voice made his heart skip a beat.

“You look like shit,” Jason teased.

“You wanna marry me, that shows your standards,” he smirked.

“I’ll come to my senses sooner or later,” he smiled. Glancing down at the small wound under the steri-strips, he asked,“How is your head?”

“I haven’t had any complaints,” Matt giggled.

“You’re such a loser.”

“What is that?” he asked referring to the book,

“My wedding scrapbook,” Jason grinned. “I opened your anniversary gift, I’m sorry.”

“I wanna see,” he said as he sat up and slid closer.

“I have a vision,” Jason began as he waved his arm through the air. “I want it to be like the royal wedding, but gay.

 

Matt giggled, “Sounds amazing.”

“This venue,” he said pointing at the picture of the castle-like mansion, “is stunning.”

“Oo, that is nice.”

“Babe, look at this cake,” he said flipping through the book before landing on the page that was plastered with pictures of fancy desserts. The cake Jason was referring to was a massive seven tier creation that consisted of delicate sugar flowers, fondant draping, and intricate piped icing designs. “This is a cake fit for royalty and I need it.”

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll have,” Matt smiled.

“Aw, see, teamwork means letting me have my way,” he beamed, gently tapping Matt’s nose with his index finger.

Matt let out a breathy laugh. “I learned that a long time ago.” 

“Good boy,” he taunted.

“Pumpkin?”

“Yes, baby?” he asked in a sing-song voice without looking up from his book.

“You said that you felt like you didn’t know me anymore,” Jason sighed at the thought of this conversation leading to a fight.

“I just feel that you have been easily influenced an-”

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Matt said.

“Good morning,” Jake smiled as he entered the room.

“Hey, Birdie.”

“Hi,” Jason said coldly.

“That couch is really comfy, I slept like a baby.”

“That’s good to hear I always fall-”

“We were having an important conversation, so if you would kindly exit our bedroom, that would be lovely,” Jason smiled condescendingly.

“Are you finally discussing plastic surgery options to fix your-”

“Jake!” Matt scolded.

“Sorry,” he said innocently.

“Can you give us some privacy?”

“Sure,” he said through a forced smile as he turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

“He’s an asshole, Matt,” Jason said babying his tone.

“I want you to see that he’s actually really cool but lately, I don’t know what his problem has been.”

“Yes, ‘lately’; that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

“Ok,” Matt said nervously.

“Ever since Jake ca-” Jason was interrupted yet again, but this time by the high-pitched screeching of the smoke alarm. “What the hell.”

“Come on,” Matt ordered, inviting Jason climb onto his back.

They raced down the stairs. Making it to the kitchen, they were greeted by a cloud of grey smoke and a coughing Jake.

“What happened?” Matt yelled over the loud beeping.

“I tried to cook breakfast,” Jake wheezed. “I guess I needed your help,” he said innocently.

“Babe, go open the door,” he said easing Jason onto the floor. “Open the window, Jake.”

Matt temporarily removed the battery from the smoke detector and returned to the kitchen. Fanning the remaining smoke, “What is this?” he asked as he glanced into the skillet; only shriveled black strips remained.

“Bacon,” Jake sighed.

Matt shook his head.

As Jason hobbled back towards the kitchen, he made eye contact with Jake. “Thank you, Matty,” he said pulling him into a tight hug. “You saved my life,” he said in an exaggerated ‘damsel in distress’ tone.

“Stay out of my kitchen,” he laughed as he patted him on the back.

“I will, as long as you promise to cook for me,” he said as he pulled away.

“Deal,” Matt smiled. “For now, let’s order take out.”

 

———————————————————

Over the next couple of weeks, Jake and Jason seemed to play a passive aggressive game of tug of war over Matt. To keep Matt oblivious, Jake was careful not to cross any obvious boundaries; and not wanting to start another fight or come off as a jealous fiance, Jason ignored all of Jake’s shenanigans. At the end of the day, he belongs to me, he’d tell himself.

——————————————————-

“Sorry about all your artwork,” Jason said as the nurse threw his cast away.

“Well, it was the prettiest thing on you. It was nice while it lasted,” he sighed.

“Shut up,” Jason giggled as he playfully pushed him.

“Be sure to take it easy and follow the regimen your doctor gave you,” the nurse reminded him as she strapped on his recovery boot.

“Isn’t that sexy?” Jason frowned. “How long do I have to wear this?”

“A few days to a week; when you’re walking returns to normal.”

“I can survive another week,” he grinned.

“That’s the spirit,” the nurse replied. “You’re all set; if you feel any pain or have any questions, just come right back.”

“Thank you,” the couple said in unison as she left the room.

“Can we have sex while I’m wearing this, I think I’m developing a fetish,” Jason joked.

“I told you I’m saving myself for marriage,” Matt exaggerated through gritted teeth.

“You’ve already broken your rule,” he pouted. “Hand jobs count!”

“No, they don’t,” he giggled.

“You know they have those dildo making kits. You just make a mold of your man’s dick and pour in the silicone; I clearly need one because I can’t survive another eight months,” he whined.

“Well my bachelor party is tonight,” he said as he helped him down from the table, “have a kai kai with the neighbor while I’m gone,” he joked.

“Mr. James is eighty-eight years old,” Jason said as he pinched him.

“That’s even better! I heard Viagra gives you a four hour boner.”

“I’m gonna choke you,” he said as they left the room.

———————————————————–

“Why are you having the bachelor party so early?” Jason asked as he fastened his seat belt.

“It wasn’t me, Jake planned it,” he said, starting the car.

“Hmm,” he hummed, eyes narrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know how much I trust Jake with this type of thing. There’s going to be drinking and guys. Is he getting a stripper?”

“He told me it’s not going to be like that. We’re supposed to be going to this cigar lounge. I’ve never had a cigar so this should be fun,” he smiled.

“That sounds very boring, which makes me very happy.”

Matt laughed.

————————————————–

Jason watched Matt from the couch as he ran his fingers through his hair, achieving the messy look and stuck his thick framed glasses onto the brim of his nose.

“You look like a douchebag,” he teased, taking in Matt’s fitted black slacks and crisp white button down.

“Fuck all the way off,” Matt said in a sing-song voice.

Jason laughed.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he joked as he leaned down and gave his lover a quick, yet passionate kiss.

“Where’s Jake?”

“I’m meeting him there,” he informed as he grabbed his keys.

“That’s suspicious.”

“I love you,” he said as he headed out the door.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jason yelled.

“Ok, so just the tip!” he laughed, closing the door behind him.

Immediately pulling out his phone, Jason called Max.

“Hello, darling,” he answered.

“Do you have any binoculars?”

“What?” Max asked, perplexed.

“I might have to go all James Bond on Jake.”

“I’ll be right over.”

It only took five minutes before Max was knocking on the door.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked.

“We have to go to…” he picked up a sheet of paper, “Diamante’s Cigar Lounge.”

“I’m glad you’ve done your research, but Matt told you they aren’t doing anything bad; don’t you trust him?”

“Of course I do. It’s Jake who I don’t trust.”

“Well if this is what you want to do, I’ll be right there with you; even if it is a bad idea,” Max sighed.

“Thanks, baby,” Jason said as he pulled on the shake and go blonde shoulder length wig.

“Are you sure we have to get into drag for this? I mean, nothing says discreet like a boy in a dress.”

“This is the only way he won’t recognize us. Should I go with the pink or red lipstick?”

“Red.”

“That gray wig does look swell on you, darling,” Jason teased.

“Oh, thank you, darling,” Max exaggerated.

“Mrs. Doubtfire realness.”

They burst into laughter.

“Where is the rest of your dress?” Max asked, gazing at the black mini dress with wide eyes.

“If you weren’t such a prude, you could’ve rocked a sexy ensemble such as this instead of that lovely blouse.”

“I’m not a prude, I just didn’t want to shave my legs,” Max giggled.

“We look fishy as fuck. Let’s do this,” he said in his best imitation of the terminator.

———————————————–

“Hi ladies, welcome to Diamante’s,” the man at the desk greeted with wide eyes as they entered the lounge.

“Hey,” Jason said attempting to make his tone sound as feminine as possible.

As they walked around to find somewhere to sit Max spotted them. Jake and Matt were joined by some of the ex-couple’s old friends and a few of Matt’s co-workers creating a group of eight. The dragged out duo found a table placed at the perfect angle for spying. They couldn’t make out what was being said, but with over-the-top gestures and wild facial expressions, Jason knew Matt was exaggerating whatever story he was telling.

“Aye!” the group declared loudly as they took their shots.

“This is so boring,” Jason complained.

“Well now you see, you can trust people sometimes,” Max smiled.

“I’m shocked. Jake wasn’t sneaky trash for once.” Jason spoke too soon. At that moment, a burly police officer entered the building and approached Matt’s table.

“Someone called about a noise complaint. Where is Matt?” he said in a deep intimidating voice.

Giggling, Matt reluctantly raised his hand.

“Stand up,” the officer ordered.

“Only if you promise to frisk me.”

The entire table erupted into laughter.

“Dumbass,” Jason hissed.

The stripper cued the music and began to twerk against Matt’s crotch. Already tipsy, Matt simply laughed and enjoyed the show.

“Well this is a bachelor party,” Max attempted to defend them.

“I know,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “I’m just annoyed that this is supposed to be happening behind my back.”

The dancer turned around and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. Sneaking up behind them, Jake pushed the back of Matt’s head, causing his lips to collide with the stripper’s in a quick peck. Jake howled in laughter as Matt’s cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

Jason was livid.

“Matthew!” he shouted as he paced over with his clunky boot.

“Jason?” Matt asked completely bewildered. “What the fuck…are you wearing?”

“Nevermind what I’m wearing,” he said snatching off his wig. “What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?!” he retorted. “Were you spying on me? In drag?!”

“No! I was…whatever!” Jason stormed away in embarrassment.

“Let’s go, Max,” he ordered.

“Jason wait,” Matt shouted as he rushed after him.

In the middle of the parking lot, Matt finally caught up.

“Jason,” he let out a breathy laugh. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” he lied.

“Making sure I’m ok does require a dress and purple eyeshadow,” he chuckled. “You must really love me,” he smirked.

“I’m mad at you, you’re in there kissing strippers; had I not been here, would you have told me?”

 

“Of course! I tell you everything, you- wait, I should be mad at you!” he laughed. “You spied on me and now my friends think I’m engaged to a drag queen.”

“You…I…ugh!”

They both burst into laughter.

“Pumpkin, you look so ridiculous, but it makes me happy that you’re willing to do all this for me,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” he said giving him a gentle push.

Matt wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and kissed him.

“Now you have lipstick on you,” Jason giggled, wiping it away.

“My little drag queen, although you’ve made a scene, do you think it’s possible for me to return to my party and enjoy the rest of the night?”

“I’m sorry and yes, I think so,” Jason pouted. “As long as there’s no touching,” he added.

“Ok, Violet Chachki,” he chuckled giving him one last peck. “You are something else.”

“You know you love it,” he said smugly.

“I do. This dress is lowkey turning me on,” he breathed.

“Save it for our wedding night,” Jason teased, loving that he now had the control. “Enjoy your party,” he smiled as he returned to Max’s rental car.

Matt blew a kiss as they drove off and returned to the club.

———————————————–

The morning sun beamed through the small window of the couple’s bedroom onto Jason’s face causing him to squeeze them tighter as he stirred in his sleep. He stretched across the bed and was relieved when he felt the warmth of Matt’s body radiate next to him. Deciding to shower, Jason rolled out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes.

“Fuck,” Jake groaned as hunger pains rumbled him awake.

Craving something sweet, he immediately thought of Sal’s Place. “Matt let’s go to Sal’s!” he yelled. “That motherfucker’s probably knocked out,” he said as he dragged himself off of the couch and up the stairs. He knocked on the door, when nobody replied, he slowly opened it. “Matt, get your ass up.” As he approached, he saw Jason’s phone flashing from the night stand.

Green-eyed Monster the contact read.

“Lame,” he scoffed to himself. After the call had been missed, a text messages came in. Picking up the phone, Jake read it.

Green-eyed monster: Jason, answer your phone! I booked you and Matt an appointment with Pierre Clark, the most exclusive wedding planner in New York. He does celebrity weddings all the time and he puts together the most beautiful events; I pulled a lot of strings to get this because he’s literally booked for the next two years, so this is important!! Call me as soon as you read this!

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t think Matt will be able to make it,” he whispered, placing the phone back on the nightstand. “Matt,” he said gently shaking the boy.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go to Sal’s.”

“Go by yourself.”

“No, you have to come with me.”

“Why?” he groaned.

“Because it’s day two of your bachelor bash,” he laughed.

“You’re an idiot,” he said, turning onto his side.

“Come on,” he whined.

“If I go, you have to leave me alone for the rest of the week.”

“That’s fine.”

“Where is Jason?”

“He just got into the shower. I asked him if it was ok to steal you for the day, he said sure because he was going to be busy with boring wedding stuff.”

Matt sat up. “Boring wedding stuff?” he asked confused. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Well not it those words, you know what I mean,” Jake said with mock irritation to cover his tracks.

“I guess,” Matt said as he stood.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Jake rushed, grabbing Matt by the hand and pulling him along.

“Wait, let me get my phone.”

“Um, you don’t need it!” Jake said nervously. “We’re just going to Sal’s, it’s not far and we’ll be right back.”

————————————————–

Making it to the bakery, they ordered their donuts and Jake convinced Matt to eat at the restaurant. They spent two hours there.

“We should probably go now,” Matt said checking his watch.

“Ok, but there’s this place I have to take you to first,” he said, quickly making up plans as the minutes progressed.

“Fine,” Matt exhaled. “Let me use your phone to call Jason though.”

“It’s dead,” he lied.

“You’re so useless,” Matt laughed.

“Pretty much,” he cackled as they left the bakery.

Jake led Matt through the entire city, in what he called ‘quality time’ until the sun began to set.

“Jason is going to kill me for leaving my phone. Thanks, Jake,” he said sarcastically when they were finally walking back to the apartment.

“But you had fun today, though, right?”

“I always have fun when we’re together, Birdie,” he admitted. “We’re always fucking shit up,” he laughed.

“Matt?” he asked, voice shaking.

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if I told you that I was still in love with you?”

“I’d tell you to stop joking,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“What if I told you it wasn’t a joke?”

Matt stopped walking and looked at Jake. “Really?”

“I’ve never stopped loving you,” he sighed. “I’ve even done some pretty messed up things to try to win you back.”

“Like what?” he asked genuinely curious.

“I can’t tell you, but just know that I’m so sorry and I love you. I’d give anything to be with you again, I’d do anything to be with you again. And what I did today was really taking it too far,” he admitted as the guilt set in.

“What’s going on?”

“I see how you look at Jason, you’re in love with him and it breaks my heart. But then I realize how happy you are and it makes things somewhat bearable,” he said as the tears streamed down his face.

“Jake…I-”

“It’s ok, I’m sorry for rambling, but I just wanted you to know that. Jason is probably waiting for you, worried, so go home. If he’s mad, just blame everything on me,” he said, pulling Matt into a hug. “I love you, Matty,” he whispered into his ear.

“Jake, don’t cry, let’s talk about this,” Matt sighed. He hadn’t seen Jake this vulnerable since their childhood.

“I can’t. I…I..I just have to go,” he stuttered as he pulled away. “I’ll call you,” he said before walking off.

Trying to process what had just happened Matt shook his head, as he continued on the path to his house.

————————————————-

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Jason shouted as Matt entered the loft.

“I went to Sal’s with Jake then we just went around town; stopped at a few cool places. I know I left my phone here, but do you have to be that mad?”

“Don’t tell me not to be mad! You didn’t even tell me you were leaving; I met with the best wedding planner on the East coast today, alone. I’m not marrying myself, Matt! I thought we were supposed to be a team,” he fumed.

“I didn’t know that,” he defended.

“Of course, Matt, because you’re so selfish,” he said before stormed up the stairs.

“I am not selfish,” Matt scoffed as he followed him.

“Tell it to Jake,” he retorted.

“Don’t bring Jake into this,” Matt warned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your fiance.”

“You’re an idiot,” he retaliated.

“You’re an asshole! It’s obvious you two still love each other so go find him, you don’t need me.”

“Shut your ass up, you know that’s not true.”

“Prove it.”

Matt rushed over and pushed Jason against the wall, passionately making out. Jason attempted to wrap his arms around Matt’s neck, only to have them pinned above his head by Matt’s strong hands. Jason moaned into Matt’s mouth, turned on immensely by the domination.

When Jason felt Matt’s boner, hard against his crotch, he desperately clawed at his belt buckle. Finally getting it undone, he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

“Lay your ass down,” Jason ordered, pushing Matt onto the bed. Removing his shirt and the rest of his clothing, Matt obeyed.

Jason gave Matt a quick strip tease before going to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. Wanting to skip the foreplay, he squirted a handful of the cool liquid into his palm.

Matt giggled.

Warming it up in his hands for a few seconds, he then generously applied the gel onto Matt’s now throbbing cock. He straddled Matt and spread the rest of the lube on his asshole.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Is that a serious question?” Matt replied with raised eyebrows.

Jason smirked before lowering himself onto his cock. Instantly developing a rhythm, Matt swore under his breath.

“Shit babe, you feel so good,” Jason moaned as bounced up and down. Matt cupped Jason’s cheeks and began to thrust upward directly into his prostate.

“Oh!” he let out, gripping Matt’s chest for balance. “Fuck me,” Jason breathed.

Without hesitation, Matt moaned as he expertly flipped Jason over onto his back.

Jake.

“What…the fuck…did you just call me?” Jason hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

“What?” Matt panted, eyebrows furrowing together.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Jason repeated.

“Jason,” Matt let out a breathy laugh. “I said Jason.”

“You called me Jake!”

“What?” Matt asked completely bewildered. “No I didn’t, I said-”

“Get off of me,” Jason said pushing Matt away.

“I didn’t call you Jake! You must’ve heard wrong or something.”

“Get the fuck off of me Matt!” Jason yelled as he began to pound his fists against Matt’s chest.

Matt pulled out and rolled away from Jason’s swings.

“What the fuck is your problem?!”

“You called me Jake, you stupid motherfucker!” Jason yelled with tears in his eyes.

“You’re insane! If you don’t know what your own name sounds like, you need help!”

Jason got up from the bed and retrieved his boxers. Shoving his leg through the hole, he nearly fell over. He pulled his shirt over his head and picked up his shorts.

“Where are you going?” Matt said in exasperation.

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” he sniffled.

“So much for ‘teamwork’.”

“We’re not a team! All you care about is Jake! I see how he looks at you, fuck-” he fumed as he wiped at the tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Oh, so we’re not a team?”

“Fuck off Matt.”

“You are a lunatic. Clearly you heard wrong, sex is the most intimate thing ever, why would I say Jake’s?” he asked as he put his underwear back on.

“Because you’re in love with him! The way you look at him, the affection you show him; how you’re willing to abandon me for him,” Jason cried, muffling the sounds with his hands.

“I do love him, for so many years, we were all each other had and-”

“I don’t care!” Jason choked as he headed towards the door.

“Jason,” Matt said grabbing his hand.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he said through gritted teeth as he snapped away and headed down the stairs. Following him, Matt watched as Jason grab the car keys and immediately knew he was headed for Max’s hotel.

“Since the day I met you, I’ve done nothing but love you unconditionally; but I just realized you’re like a child. If someone doesn’t give you their full attention, if they don’t cater to you, you flip out. I’ve done so much for you, so much. I love you, but I’m exhausted; if I have to constantly prove my love to you because you’re feeling a little insecure, then maybe this isn’t going to work,” he said voice weak, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes before the tears could escape.

Jason began to cry hysterically. “If t-t-that’s how y-you feel, then t-t-this has no meaning,” he said as he slid the engagement ring off of his finger and set it on the coffee table.

Matt placed a hand over his chest as he physically felt his heart break; like a dam, it released a waterfall of tears. Bawling, Jason made his way to the door.

“If y-you walk out that door, you’re s-showing me that it has no m-m-meaning for you either,” Matt choked.

Emotions high, hearts broken, intentions misunderstood, Jason slowly turn the door knob and walked out.

————————————

“Max!” Jason collapsed into his arms as soon as he opened the door to his hotel suite.

“What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?! ” he bombarded Jason with questions as he pulled him into the room and closed the door.

“Matt and I broke up,” he said, nearly fainting.

“What happened?!”

“We were h-having sex, and he c-c-called me Jake.”

“Oh my God! Are you sure?”

“No,” he choked.

“Then why-”

“I’m so scared and paranoid, Max,” he said as he made his way to the generic hotel couch. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Max simply held him as his tears stained the shoulder of his t-shirt. Holding him for what felt like hours as he seemed to calm down.

A small knock on the door caused Max’s eyebrows to knit together in confusion. Placing a quick peck on Jason’s head to assure him things would be ok, Max got up and made his way to the door.

“Jake?” Max asked, completely flabbergasted.

“Hi,” he sighed. “Can I please come in and talk to Jason?”

“Are you here to start shit?”

“No,” he said sincerely, tears in his eyes.

Taking in his demeanor, Max decided to let him in.

“Hi, Jason,” he greeted as he sat on the chair across from the couch.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Matt called me and told me what happened. I had to come talk to you, I feel awful.”

“You should be happy, you can be with him now,” he said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

“I don’t want to be with him, knowing that he’ll never be as happy as he is when he’s with you.”

“Really?” he breathed.

“He loves you so fucking much and I’ve never seen that side of him before. You brought that out; I don’t even think the word ‘love’ was even in his vocabulary until he met you.”

Jason bit his lip to fight back a second wave of tears.

“Which is why I feel so terrible about the shit I’ve done,” he said nervously.

Jason waited for him to continue.

“I’m the reason he missed your wedding appointment thing today. I saw your messages so I made Matt leave with me, and I made sure he left his phone so you couldn’t call. I just-”

He was cut off by Jason’s palm smacking hard into the side of his face.

“Jason!” Max defended.

“It’s ok, I deserved that,” Jake said as he rubbed his cheek.

“Why would you do that?!” Jason yelled. “If he was your ‘friend’ you’d respect his personal life. That’s really fucked up,” he sniffled, returning to his seat.

“I overheard you saying what a bad influence I am on him and I lost it. It’s no excuse, but Matt and Laurie are all I have in this world.”

“Then where have you been for the past four years?”

Jake let out a lungful of air. “I was looking for my mother.”

When he was only two years old, Jake’s father turned to the bottle after his mother had abandoned them. His addiction to alcohol made keeping a job nearly impossible, allowing him to spend all his spare time destroying his son.

“It was physical, emotional and psychological abuse everyday,” Jake said weakly, remembering the belts, sticks, and fists.

Max began to tear up.

“When Matt moved next door, I would be over there at his house as much as possible I could before my father would yell for me to come home.” He took a long pause before continuing. “I was helping Laurie cook once and I dropped a glass. As soon as it shattered against the floor, I closed my eyes and began to hyperventilate. She was like ‘What’s wrong?! What’s wrong?!’ “Looking back now, I guess she probably thought I was having an asthma attack or something. When she placed her hand on my shoulder, I began to cry hysterically. I thought I’d fucked everything up. ‘I promise not to yell as you beat me’, that’s what I told her.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Max said as he got up to grab a Kleenex from the bathroom.

“She pulled me into the tightest hug; the first hug I had ever received in my life. From that moment on, we’ve had this incredible bond. After I broke up with Matt, I wanted to find my own mother and ask why she left me with that monster,” he said wiping his eyes.

“Did you find her?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding his head as he gazed off into the distance. “She’s buried at Jacksonville National Cemetery.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason breathed.

“It’s ok,” he smirked through his tears. “You can’t miss what you’ve never had right?”

Jason slowly nodded.

“I just wanted to come apologize and tell you not to give up on Matt. I want him to be happy, even if it’s not with me,” he sighed. “I support your relationship and I won’t be ok until you both say ‘I do’,” he half-smiled.

Glancing down at his ringless finger, Jason cupped his face into his hands and began to bawl.

As Jason bawled into his hands, Jake hesitantly moved to his side.

“Um, don’t cry?” he questioned, not sure what to say. When Jason didn’t stop, he gave him a light pat on the back.

“It’ll be ok,” he groaned. Although he was completely sincere, coming from him, it sounded all wrong.

“Max,” Jake called.

“Here I come darling,” Max said as he emerged from the bathroom.

Jake cleared the way so Max could return to his seat and work his magic. As Max sat down he pulled Jason into his arms and rubbed his back.

“You are amazing and strong. No matter how long it takes, we’re going to get through this, darling,” Max whisper against his hair. After a few minutes, Jason was finally able to stop crying and breathe properly.

“There’s that beautiful face that I love,” Max smiled as he wiped the remainder of Jason’s tears from his cheeks.

“I’m not beautiful,” Jason sighed.

“Well not with that attitude,” Max said with a gentle nudge. “And your butt has gotten huge! We have to do something before it gets out of control,” he giggled.

He let out a breathy laugh.

“Yes! There’s that movie star smile,” he beamed as he gave Jason’s cheek a little pinch.

“Can I just drink some wine and take a long bath?”

“Of course darling. Afterwards, we can each eat a gallon of ice cream and watch Bound, if you want,” Max suggested.

“Sounds fun,” he sighed as he rushed to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Jason pressed his back against it and let a few tears escape before making his way over to the tub. Turning the knob for only the hot water, he flinched when he stuck his hand under the scalding cascade. No physical pain would be worse than the torment he felt inside, but if the scorching offered any degree of deliverance from the internal turmoil, he was willing to take it.

———————————————-

“So how did you get up here?” Max asked Jake. “Security isn’t supposed to let anyone on the elevator if they aren’t staying at the hotel. I mean, they recognize Jason, but you?” he asked skeptically.

“I told them I was your husband,” Jake smirked.

Max’s mouth fell open. “Are you kidding me?” he gasped.

“Nope,” he said as he stood to stretch and move next to Max. “Initially they were like ‘Mr. Malanaphy comes here very often and we’ve never seen you with him’. So then I got ratchet. I was like ‘How dare you?! We’re newlyweds! Oh, you have a problem with letting me up because I’m gay, don’t you?! You won’t let me up because I’m gay! I’m gonna call PETA, UNICEF, and the NAACP!’,” Jake giggled as he retold his story. “They got so nervous that they just let me up,” he smiled.

“That makes me very nervous about my safety,” Max said shaking his head.

“Oh, come on doll face, I’m not that bad,” he said grabbing Max’s hand. To his surprise, he didn’t snatch it away.

“I got really emotional when you were talking about your childhood,” he breathed. “My heart just goes out to anyone who is suffering, especially children.”

“Yeah, it was pretty rough. As early as seven years old, I contemplated suicide because death couldn’t possibly be worse than waking up and going through that everyday,” he sighed.

“That’s incredible that you made it through that,” Max sniffled.

Jake wiped his tears away. “You’re so pretty when you cry,” he teased.

“Hush,” he breathed finally snatching his hand away. “How can you be so frivolous after telling me something like that?”

“Because it’s the past, you can’t let it hold you down.”

“Words of wisdom,” Max nodded.

“And with Matt, growing up we got along because we were so similar; as kids it was cute, liking the all the same games and whatnot. But as we got older, the similarities became our downfall. The emotional disconnects we had from our fathers led to drinking and drugs. Then it just developed into this toxic relationship; two addicts can’t support each other,” he let out a breathy laugh. “Then when we moved to New York to get a fresh start, he got clean and so did I, for the most part, but it was the root of our breakup. After it, I wanted to know why I turned out so bad; I needed answers from my mother. I had a complete relapse when I found out she was dead,” he sighed. “But now I’m here, stealing cars and candy bars,” he laughed.

“You are something else,” Max said.

“I didn’t know how to react when Matt found someone who just brings out so much happiness in him, so I just tried to pretend that Jason didn’t even exist. It was wrong and I feel so guilty.”

“You have to find someone that brings out the happiness in you too,” Max breathed.

Jake looked at him and smirked. Max raised an eyebrow.

“Can we please have a kai kai!” Jake howled.

“Not on your young, queer life,” Max said rolling his eyes.

“You know I don’t give up that easily,” he cackled. “So what about you childhood?”

“It was ‘perfect’,” Max sighed. “Just like my father’s, grandfather’s and great-grandfather’s. I was meant to follow in their footsteps; play football, go to Yale, marry a woman, and work at the family business. But that’s not me, I love helping people,” he beamed.

“That’s awesome,” Jake smiled. “Give me a kiss,” he said as he puckered his lips and leaned in.

Max palmed his face and gently pushed him away.

“Are you hungry? We can eat while we wait for Jason.”

“Yeah, Daddy!”

By the time they had finished the meals they had ordered from room service, Jason was still in the bathroom and Max began to worry.

“Jason?” Max called as he knocked on the door.

No response.

“Jason!” he yelled shaking the door by its locked handle.

“I’m almost done,” he replied quietly.

Max exhaled loudly. “You scared me!”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, darling. Take your time.”

Within a few minutes, Jason emerged from the bathroom with a few clothes he’d borrowed from Max. His skin was a bright shade of red and as he walked he relished in the pain of the stinging he felt all over his body.

“Oh my God,” Max breathed when he saw him.

“It’s fine Max,” he stopped him before he could get the lecture. “Um,” he said nervously. “I think I want to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he replied timidly.

“I’m going with you,” he informed.

“Thank you.”

“My ass is staying right here,” Jake declared as he picked up the remote.

Max rolled his eyes as they headed out of the door.

———————————————-

When they entered the apartment, the lights were off.

“Matt?” Max called as he flipped the switch.

Jason’s heart dropped when he saw a single yellow rose on the kitchen counter. Tucked under the flower was a piece of paper; a letter. His shoes seemed to be filled with lead as he drug himself to the counter. With shaking hands, he picked up the note and began to read.

Jason,

If you reading this, I’m already on a plane to I don’t know where. When you walked out that door, I thought I was going to die from internal bleeding; you broke my heart. Some of the writing was blurred by Matt’s tear stains. Jason squinted to make out the words as he felt the hysteria start to set in. I’m tired of always being the one who has to apologize, but here’s one more: I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you. I tried so hard to be everything you wanted me be, to give you all I could and now I’m empty. I leave you this rose: to new beginnings. I’ll always love you and I hope you find happiness.

-Matt

P.S. Thanks for the blue balls.

Jason sunk to the kitchen floor, hand muffling his cries. Max sat next to him and gently wrapped his arms around his friends delicate shoulders. At this point, he was fragile is so many ways.

Max stroked his hair and repeatedly cooed, “I’m here, I love you.”

Jason’s phone began to ring. He desperately clawed at his pocket; pulling it out, he was crushed when he saw Green-eyed Monster across the screen.

“Hello?” he sniffled as he answered.

“Hey, J, how was the appointment with Pierre? You’re literally gonna have a million dollar wedding,” she said with a smile in her voice.

He began to cry uncontrollably.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, tone immediately filled with concern.

“H-H-He left,” he stuttered.

“I’m on my way,” she said before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

Within two hours, Sophia was using her spare key to let herself into her brother’s apartment.

Jason was sprawled across the sectional, head in Max’s lap.

“Hey guys,” Sophia breathed, exhausted from her sudden trip. “You can put my stuff right over there,” she told the cab driver who was helping her with her luggage.

"All…five…bags,” the man sighed as he left to retrieve the rest of her things.

“Close the door when you’re done,” Sophia said, shoving a fist full of cash into his hand.

“Yes, ma'am!”

She rounded the corner of the couch to discover the whimpering mess that was her brother.

“J,” she whispered. “What the fuck did Matt-”

He choked loudly at the sound of his name.

“What did he do to you?” she asked sternly, prepared to find him and give him a piece of her mind.

When Jason didn’t respond, Max answered.

“While they were being intimate and Jason thought Matt called him ‘Jake’, starting this entire fight,” he informed in a soft voice. “He came to my hotel and when we returned, Matt was gone.” Mouthing the words so that Jason wouldn’t hear and be heartbroken all over again, Max told Sophia about the letter on the counter. “This one has thrown up three times,” he added as she made her way to the kitchen. “And refuses to even take a sip of water,” Max snitched, hoping Sophia would be able to help.

As she read the letter, Sophia pouted and then gasped. “Oh my God,” she breathed when she finished reading. “Do you mind if I trade places with you Max?” she asked when she returned to the living room.

“Of course not, darling,” he said, giving Jason’s temple a peck before slowly sliding from under his weight. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“Up,” she demanded. Jason weakly sat up as she sat down and patted her leg. He returned his head to her lap. As she ran her long porcelain fingers through his hair, Sophia’s presence helped to calm him immensely.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” Jason sniffled.

“Don’t even start, you know you’re more important.” There was a long pause as Sophia put her thoughts together. “So,” she began cautiously. “The letter Matt left said that you broke his heart, what does that mean?”

“I-I gave back the r-r-ing.”

“Why?” she gasped.

“At that moment, there were just so many emotions, Matt talked to me in a way he’s never talked to me before,” he nearly whined. “I think I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t know?” Jason said as he covered his face. “Change, maybe? Matt is so different now and for a second I saw my future and it terrified me. I don’t want to wake up twenty years from now next to someone I don’t know,” he choked as the tears began to waterfall down his cheeks.

“Matt loves you,” she said, blotting at that the tears that escaped his hands. “It’s almost disgusting how much he loves you.”

“He left me,” Jason blubbered. “I didn’t think he would leave.”

“Jason,” she sighed. “Pull yourself together. You took off that ring and walked out that door, ruining the best thing that’s ever happened to you. I can’t feel much sympathy, J.”

“What,” he asked, shocked, as he wiped his tears away.

“You heard me,” she said tone accusing. “And you’re upset because you expected him to be here when you got back? Get fucking real, Jason.”

“Did you really fly all the way out here to talk shit?” he sniffled as he sat up.

“No, I came out here to see what the hell Matt did to you, I even brought my taser, but it’s you,” she said honestly. Before he could say anything, she continued. “Growing up the way we did has made us incredibly selfish brother,” she sighed. “We are selfish and we expect people to give us the world. There’s nothing wrong with that, until you find true love. It’s not about the 'I or me’ anymore; it’s 'us and we’.”

“I know that,” he scoffed.

“But do you apply it?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately, but then he thought.

“I talk to your ass everyday and you’re selfish and controlling as fuck,” she laughed.

“And what does that make you?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m even worse,” she admitted. “I’m working on it, but, I’m not the one who’s contemplating marriage.”

Jason remained silent as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“To be honest, I don’t think Matt has changed. Give me an example of why you think he has.”

“The day Jake arrived, the engagement party, Matt completely ignored me, let him disrespect me, and then ditched me for him,” he scowled at the memory.

“But didn’t Matt apologize? And he made Jake also apologize, that speaks volumes.”

“He left me at our party, he kissed that stripper, and missed our most important wedding appointment,” Jason added.

“He was catching up with a childhood friend, those relationships are beautiful. Put yourself in his shoes, what if you hadn’t seen Max for four years?”

Jason pouted at the thought as Sophia continued.

“Kissing the stripper wasn’t his fault, neither was missing the appointment. The kid is always catering to you, he deserves a little fun. For whatever crazy reason, he had already decided spend the rest of his life with you,” she defended. “What more could you want?”

“That’s all I want,” he breathed.

“Then you have to change. I’ve gotten to know him over these past few years and Matt is an amazing guy.”

Jason nodded his head.

“I think he’s finally fed up with your diva behavior,” she sighed.

“He said that’s what made him fall in love with me.”

“It’s cute for a taste, not for a swallow.”

“So what should I do?” he asked.

“You need to find him,” she scoffed as if it was obvious. “Find him, talk about everything we just talked about and fight for your relationship.”

“Thank you, Sophia,” Jason said, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you for making me realize what an asshole I am,” he said sarcastically as he let out a breathy laugh.

“Anytime,” she laughed. “Did you make plans with Pierre?”

“I did,” he sighed. “I gave him my entire scrapbook of what I wanted. I guess I’ll have to cancel for now.”

“The sooner you find Matt, the sooner you can move on; if that’s what he wants.”

Jason’s heart began to ache at the possibility that Matt didn’t want him anymore. It made him feel nauseous.

“Feel this,” she said suddenly as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Under the touch, Jason could feel a faint thumping.

“Oh my God,” he breathed in awe. “That’s amazing.”

“It just started the other day,” she smiled.

“How far along are you? Your belly is getting huge,” he found the strength to tease.

“Eighteen weeks. I guess boys take up space more,” she delivered the news as she casually checked her nails. 

“I knew it was going to be a boy!” Jason said excitedly, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m going to spoil him so much,” he beamed.

“And you don’t think I won’t?” she giggled. “I already have like twenty Versace rompers.”

“He’s gonna be like ‘what the fuck is this shit’?”

They both burst into laughter as Max descended down the stairs.

“Yay,” he grinned when he saw that Jason was feeling better.

“Hey Maxine,” he greeted.

“Was that laughter I heard?”

“Sophia’s having a boy,” Jason informed.

“Congratulations!” he beamed.

“Thank you.”

Max continued to smile as he gazed off into the distance.

“What have you been up to?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“What?” he asked as Jason snapped him from his daydream.

“Why are you so smiley? What were you doing?”

“I was just on the phone with Jake.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Not like that,” he scoffed. “I called my hotel, Jake doesn’t have a cell phone, in hopes of him knowing where Matt is. He had no idea Matt was gone.”

“I’ll try to call him,” Jason said timidly as he rose from the couch and drug himself up the stairs to his bedroom for privacy. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason pulled out his phone. Hands shaking nearly uncontrollably, he pressed the contact labeled Babe. It went straight to voicemail.

Hi, you’ve reached Matt, I’m sorry I can’t come to the phone right now. Jason is most likely being a brat and stressing me out, so leave a message after the scream…Ahhhh! Beep.

Caught up into listening to Matt’s voice, Jason didn’t realize he was leaving a voicemail. He quickly hung up and curled up into a ball on his bed, after internalizing what Sophia had told him, it gave the voicemail new meaning. Stretching his hand out across the cold sheets, he had an epiphany.

“Max!”

“Yes, darling?” he said, instantly concern as he rushed up the stairs.

“I know where he is.”

“Really?”

“I’m going to go get my man,” he beamed.

———————————————-

As soon as Jason closed the door, feeling completely alone in the world, Matt sunk to the floor and bawled. His head began to pound and he could hardly breathe as the weight of his world came crashing down on him. Wanting to take an Advil for the headache, Matt pulled himself from the floor and instantly spotted the ring Jason had left on the coffee table.

“Ow,” he whimpered as he clutched at his chest; he felt as if his heart was in a vice and it was only getting tighter. Certain he was dying, he crawled to the living room and pulled out his stationery with the last of his strength. Hands shaking uncontrollably, Matt sprawled out what he thought would be his last words.

Jason, I love you.

He was consumed by darkness.

——————————————–

Waking up to the well known mouth-watering nauseous feeling, Matt pulled himself to the kitchen sink. He vomited until he was empty, rinsed his mouth, and returned to the floor. Head spinning, he pulled the refrigerator open, grabbed a bottle of water and began to take small sips.

If I have to constantly prove my love to you because you’re feeling a little insecure, then maybe this isn’t going to work, he remembered his words and began to regret them. But you can’t regret saying it if it came from a place of truth, he thought.

But that’s not what you say to someone you love. Matt felt as if he had an angel on one shoulder and all his demons on the other. Liberation versus guilt, solace versus loneliness, truth versus heartbreak.

Matt shook his head in attempt to stop the inner turmoil; a temporary fix, he pulled himself from the floor once again. Glancing up, he saw a picture of him and Jason hanging from the wall. Feeling the pain in his chest once again, he realized that if he stayed in that apartment for any longer, he would surely die.

He ran up the stairs, grabbed a suitcase and filled it with random articles of clothing. When he returned downstairs, the sight of the ring on the coffee table made him livid.

“How could he just leave me like that?” he asked aloud as he picked up his dying message and tossed it into the trash. “After all I’ve done for him, he’s willing to just leave me!” Fuming, he sat down on the couch. “How could he do this to me?” he asked as he covered his face with his hands, tone full of sorrow. So this is love?” he whimpered.

After a few minutes, Matt’s emotional roller coaster had subsided. Deciding to make a poetic exit, he ran down the street to the local florist, and purchased a single yellow rose.

“Make a new friend?” the cashier asked.

“New beginnings,” he informed, voice weak.

“Oh, congratulations,” she smiled.

“Thanks,” he breathed. As he left, his eyes burned as a new wave of tears consumed them. By the time he made it home, he couldn’t stop the waterfall as he wrote his letter. Drops from his eyes made the ink run, but he couldn’t bring himself to start over. When he finished, he left the note on the counter with the rose laid on top of it. Grabbing his suitcase and the ring, he headed out of the door, leaving his heart and dreams of a life with Jason behind.

————————————————–

After purchasing his ticket and waiting for an hour, Matt finally boarded the plane. Successfully obtaining a window seat was the best thing that had happened to him that day and it made his eyes water as he leaned back into his seat.

“Are you ok?” the little girl next to him asked.

“Hm? Oh,” he said wiping his eyes. “Yes, I’m ok. Thank you for asking. How are you?”

“I’m happy, this is my third time on an airplane,” she beamed as she held up three fingers.

“That’s awesome! This is my two-hundredth time on an airplane,” he said, exaggerating his eyebrows.

It made her giggle.

“Lola,” her mother scolded. “Leave the man alone so he can enjoy his flight.”

“It’s ok,” Matt assured her.

“But he is sad, I was only trying to cheer him up.”

Matt was stunned. “Well, it looks like we’re good friends now,” he smiled.

“Bianca,” the woman smiled as she extended her hand.

“Matt,” he said, giving her hand a firm shake.

“I’m Lola,” the girl beamed.

“You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you. Since you’re sad, I’ll share my candy with you,” she said as she dug into her small pink backpack and pulled out a lollipop.

“Thank you so much,” Matt nearly pouted at the girls kindness. “I feel much better.”

“Why were you sad?”

“My fiance left me,” he sighed, fighting back tears.

“Uh oh, you better have another,” she said pulling out a second lollipop.

Matt and Lola spent the entire flight talking, joking and playing games.

———————————————

“Thank you for the pictures you drew me,” she beamed as they exited the plane.

“You’re so welcome. Thank you for cheering me up. You have no idea how much I needed it,” he said as he leaned down to hug her. ”I hope you have so much fun at Disney World!” Matt waved as they parted ways.

———————————————-

Exiting the airport, he hailed a cab and told the driver the address. As he drove, Matt took in all the familiar details. Reminiscing his childhood was bittersweet.

“It’s the last house on the right,” he informed as the driver finally turned onto the street where he’d obtained several scraped knees and met his first love. “Thank you.”

He paid the man and exited the car. Walking up the short walkway to the front door, shivers went down his spine as he glanced at Jake’s old house. Although Jake’s father was long gone, Matt could almost hear the screams and punching of the walls all over again.

Using his key, Matt opened the door to his childhood home.

“Mom?” he called out.

“Matty?!” she shouted from the kitchen.

“Yeah it’s me,” he confirmed.

“What are you doing here? Are you ok? Why didn’t you call? What’s going on?” she bombarded him with motherly concern.

“Why are you up so late?” he ignored her questions.

“I was baking my apple pie for book club tomorrow. Now answer my questions!”

“Jason and I broke up,” he said, instantly bursting into tears.

“What?! Wha- oh baby,” she said pulling him into a comforting squeeze.

“I really just want to go to bed,” he sniffled.

“Ok,” Laurie frowned. The only thing a mother can do for a broken heart is be there for her child.

“I’m here if you need anything. Goodnight, honey,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

He nodded as he headed down the hall to his old bedroom. Bright red foam letters labeled his otherwise plain door as Matty. The room was small. Only big enough to fit a desk, a nightstand, and a twin sized bed. Although Laurie made sure to keep the room dusted and the sheets fresh, the air in the rarely-used room was stale. It was oddly comforting to Matt.

Stepping on the back of his Converse to remove them, Matt flopped down onto the bed and cried himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and stretched across his small twin-sized bed as he stared around his old bedroom. Glancing up at the model airplanes that hung from the ceiling, he was reminded of the time he’d spent with his father as they built them together. The matching mahogany furniture complimented the navy blue walls that were adorned with family photos and tons of his artwork. Matt let out a lungful of air as he wrapped himself in the comforting warmth of his red dinosaur blanket he’d had since childhood. Rolling over onto his side, he spotted his phone on the nightstand; it was dead.

Pumpkin, he thought as he plugged the charger in. Did he try to call me? Is he worried? Does he care?

If he cared, he wouldn’t have left you in the first place, another thought retorted.

Matt knew that missed calls aren’t stored if a phone is dead, but voicemails are. When it had enough life, he turned the phone on to discover that he only had two voicemails. Listening to the first one, it was Max.

“Hello Matt, it’s Max. I’m trying to contact you so that you and Jason can talk about this.”

I’m, was the only thing Matt heard. Not we. Jason doesn’t care.

“I hope you’re ok,” the voicemail continued. “Please call me when you get this.”

As the second voicemail played nothing but silence, Matt’s eyes stung as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t care if I’m ok or not. He’s probably riding the next guy as we speak.

“Well, I don’t miss you either. Fuck you, Jason,” he yelled at his phone. Matt fumed for a few minutes before the pessimistic thoughts consumed him once again.

Why would he miss me? I’m trash. I was never good enough for him.

Swaddled in his blanket, he curled into a ball and wept until his head began to hurt.

A light knock on the door was followed by “Matty?”

“Come in,” he said as he quickly wiped his face.

Laurie slowly opened the door and smiled. “Good morning, baby.”

“Morning,” he sighed.

“Did you sleep ok?” she asked as she sat at the foot of the bed.

Matt nodded.

“My baby,” she breathed, brushing hair off his forehead, discreetly checking for a fever. “How are you feeling?” She knew he’d been crying recently, but just like any other loving mother, she tested the waters of what he was willing to talk about.

“Are you hungry?”

“No, my head hurts.”

“I’ll get you an Advil,” she promised as she rose from and exited the room.

For good measure, he sat up and wiped his eyes again before his mother returned with 2 blue capsules and a glass of water.

“Thank you,” he breathed as she handed the items to him.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asked, returning to her spot on the bed.

“No Mom, I’m fine,“ he declared before his lip began to quiver.

"Matty, it’s ok. We can tal-”

“He left, Mom!” he cried into his hands.

She pulled him into an instant hug; rubbing his back as the tears stained the shoulder of her blouse.

“He thinks I’m in love with Jake and I-I-I don’t understand. I tried to give him e-everything, and it wasn’t enough,” he choked.

“It’s ok baby,” she cooed, rocking him as if he was a small child. “Even Stevie Wonder can see how much you love Jason.”

“Am I not good enough?”

“Of course you are!” she fumed. “Honey, I adore Jason, but he’s an idiot for ever making you think that. You are intelligent, sweet, and beautiful. If he can’t see that, then he needs to have his eyes checked,” she snarled, going into protective mother mode. “He doesn’t deserve to be with you until he can learn appreciate you properly,” she said, not wanting to bash Jason any further, because she did love him.

Holding him for what felt like hours, Matt cried uncontrollably until he couldn’t produce anymore tears. Laurie wouldn’t have minded if it would’ve taken weeks of crying.

“Look at me,” she said softly, pulling Matt by the shoulders to get a better look at his face.

“You are such an angel and everything will be fine,” she said with a warm smile.

At that moment, Matt couldn’t deny his her sincerity. By simply returning the smile, he caused his mother’s entire face to light up.

“l love you, baby,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Are you hungry?”

He nodded to keep her happy.

“Anything specific you want?”

“French toast,” he said. The first thing that came to mind.

“I can manage that,” she smiled before rising from the bed. Kissing his forehead one last time, Laurie left the room, closing the door behind her.

Matt stared at his phone for a few minutes. No new texts. No missed calls. No voicemails. This was the longest he’d ever gone without communicating with Jason. Feeling his chest tighten, he sighed loudly as he reluctantly climbed out of bed, grabbed his hygiene bag, a change of clothes from his suitcase and headed towards the bathroom.

Turning on the shower water, Matt didn’t even adjust the temperature before peeling off his clothes and climbing in. A little too cold for his taste, the voice inside his head told him to leave it.

You don’t deserve Jason and you definitely don’t deserve hot water.

He lazily washed his body, reminiscing about the times he and Jason had been together. The wild things they had done in showers. The water that would cascade down their bodies and add to the amazing sensation of their intense love making. If Jason was there, he wouldn’t need hot water. Matt wished he could cry, the shower was the perfect place to do it; he was all out of tears.

——————————————–

As Laurie stirred the eggs and cinnamon together in a bowl, she heard the doorbell ring.

“Ah, that’s probably Brenda,” she said aloud to herself. “I told her I won’t be able to make it to bookclub, unless she still wants the pie,” she giggled as she headed to the living room. Making it to the door, she opened it to reveal Jason, Max, and Jake.

“Wow,” Laurie said in complete shock.

“Hey mama,” Jake kissed her on the cheek.

“Hi,” she breathed, blocking the doorway.

“Are you gonna let us in?” Jake asked.

“You? Maybe. But my baby is so torn up right now,” she glared at Jason, “I’m scared that all of this will be too overwhelming for him.”

“I’m so sorry Laurie,” Jason said, tone full of sorrow and regret.

“I’m sure you are,” she retorted.

Jason knew he deserved to have everyone be mad at him. He desperately wanted to ask how Matt was doing, but he was sure it’d be a mistake.

“Well, Jason and I can go to the nearest hotel and wait until you feel comfortable with him entering your home,” Max suggested. “However long it takes.”

“That sounds fine,” Laurie said sternly.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Jake told them as they headed back towards the cab that still had their luggage in it. “I’ll call you sweet cheeks,” he blew a kiss to Max.

Max gagged, then smiled causing Jake to howl in laughter.

“Come in, you silly boy,” Laurie laughed.

“Max hates me,” he giggled.

“I don’t think so,” she smiled. “I saw how he looked at you.”

“I can’t wait to hit it and quit it,” he joked.

“Behave,” she said disapprovingly before popping him on the arm. “Go wash your hands for breakfast.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said enthusiastically. “What are we having?”

“French toast.”

“Yaaaas!”

———————————

Matt’s heart raced as he toweled himself dry when the familiar voice boomed through the house.

There’s no way Jake can afford an airplane ticket here alone. Is Jason with him? Did he fly? For me? Pfft, I doubt it. But what if he did? Does that mean he loves me? Jake is the only one I heard though. Maybe he stole another car. His thoughts ran rapidly until a knock on the door snatched him back to reality.

“Matt-tay,” Jake said.

“Jake?” he breathed.

“Who else? Are you decent? I need to wash my mitts.”

Matt had no idea what to think as he wrapped the towel around his waist and slowly opened the door.

“What are you doing? Choking the chicken?” he laughed. When Matt simply stared at him with a blank expression, Jake got nervous. He decided not to tell him that Jason was in town. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I haven’t talked to you since you dropped the whole ‘I’m still in love with you’ thing on me. How am I supposed to feel right now when you just show up?”

“Oh, that! I was drunk,” Jake tried to joke his way out of it.

Matt continued to stare blankly.

“Stop fucking staring at me like that, you’re freaking me out.”

“Was all of that true?”

Jake let out a lungful of air. “Of course dude. I don’t ever think I’ll stop loving you. You were my first everything and you’re such an amazing person. Sometimes I wish tha-”

He was cut off when Matt’s arms were flung around his neck and his lips were all over his.

“Matt,” Jake mumbled against his lips in protest, trying to push him away.

Matt replied by desperately pulling him closer, attempting to grind their bodies together.

“Matt, stop,” he said, finally breaking free of his hold.

“Jake, I need you,” he whimpered as he tugged at the hem of the towel.

Jake swiftly grabbed the towel, holding it in place as he stared into Matt’s eyes. “Matt,” he repeated to make sure he was there with him. “This is not what you want. I know I look really good, but you’re very vulnerable right now and I would never take advantage of that.”

Matt bit his lip to stop it from quivering as he held back the tears. “I’m sorry,” he choked.

“It’s ok,” he said pulling him into a hug. “There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable, the evil lies in people trying to take advantage of it.”

“I feel so embarrassed,” he sniffled.

“Bitch, please. I woke up hungover and naked in the mall once. I had to call one of my trades to come pick me up, now that’s embarrassing.”

“It totally is,” Matt giggled, wiping his eyes. “How did you get here?”

“My sugar daddy,” he winked.

“Max is gonna get a restraining order on you,” he let out a breathy laugh.

Jake cackled. “Honestly, he is one of, if not the most genuine and kind-hearted people I’ve ever met,” he said sincerely.

“Do you like him?”

Jake opened his mouth but then hesitated before answering giving Matt that look. “You almost got me there , bitch!” he said with a raised finger.

They both laughed.

“Now put on your clothes so we can eat this fucking delicious-smelling, scrumpdillyicious french toast,” he said as he washed his hands and headed out the door.

“Jake,” Matt stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Did…um…did he come with you?” he asked timidly.

“Max?” he asked although he knew exactly who Matt was talking about.

“Jason,” he breathed.

“Oh, no he’s still in New York. He’s scared of flying isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, chest aching. “I’ll be up there in a second,” he said as he let Jake go.

Seeing the expression on his face, Jake felt terrible for lying, but he had no idea what to do. If Matt only knew that Jason was the one that suggested that they flew. Although he cried for the entire flight, ‘It’s all for Matt, you’re doing this for Matt,’ is what he’d remind himself to make it better.

“Ok,” Jake smiled weakly. As he closed the door, he was hit with a brilliant idea. He went into Matt’s room and found his phone.

To Pumpkin:

Hey, Pumpkin, Jake told me everything. Meet us at this club called Pure downtown at 12. I can’t wait to see you. Don’t reply to this.

After sending the message, Jake immediately deleted the evidence. “I feel like the ratchet version of Cupid,” he laughed to himself as he returned the phone and headed out of the room to the kitchen.

“Smells good, moms!” Jake beamed as he sat down at the small table. The walls separating the kitchen and the dining area had been knocked out to create one big open space.

“Thanks, baby,” she smiled.

“Mom?” Jake asked.

“Yes,” she asked dragging out the last syllable as she made plates.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you.”

“For what,” she said as she multitasked.

“For taking me in, treating me as if I was your own son. Hiding me from my dad if you knew he was too drunk.”

Completely caught off guard, Laurie nearly dropped the skillet of scrambled eggs. “Jake,” she sighed, returning the pan to the stove top and walking over to him. “You don’t have to thank me for that,” she said taking the seat next to him. “You were such a sweet little angel, I couldn’t comprehend how that monster could hurt you,” she said, instantly tearing up. “To this day, I still regret not calling the police. I feel so guilty,” she wept.

“You can’t feel guilty,” Jake said as he rubbed her back. “Remember, I’m the one who begged you not to call the police. Taking occasional beatings was worth being able to be around you and Matt. I didn’t want to lose you guys to the foster home system,” he sniffled trying to contain his tears. “Please don’t cry.”

“You can’t just hit me with that kind of ‘thank you’,” she giggled.

“I’m sorry,” he said pulling her into a tight squeeze. “I just wanted you to know how important you are to me. You exude so much love, it was enough to make up for both of my breeders. You are my real mom,” he smiled.

“Jake Ludwig,” she sighed as she wiped her eyes. “You have always been a crazy boy.”

He laughed.

“I know you veered down the wrong path for awhile, but I’m so happy to see that you’re getting better. You’re changing before my very eyes,” she giggled. “Yes, you’ve always been a crazy boy. But, you are my crazy boy. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jake kissed her on the cheek. “Now feed me!” he howled.

“Be good,” she said with a mock frown as she returned to the kitchen. She expertly slid Jake’s plate of french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and sliced strawberries across the table.

“Thanks, Mom,” he beamed.

“You’re welcome,” she said as she handed him a glass of orange juice. “You’re on dish duty,” she winked.

“As long as I get some of that pie,” he negotiated.

“Deal.”

A few minutes later, Matt emerged.

“Hi, baby,” Laurie greeted, suddenly nervous as she forgot that Jake had come with Jason. Not wanting his big mouth to get Matt emotional again, she shot him a warning glance. He nodded.

“Here you go,” she said as she handed Matt his plate.

“Thanks,” he said as he sunk into the chair next to Jake.

“Matt, you have such nice skin,” Jake smiled. “I can’t wait to wear it.”

It worked. Matt let out a hearty laugh.

“This makes me so happy,” Laurie said, finally joining them at the table. “My boys back at home.”

“You’re so sappy,” Jake teased.

“Hush,” she retorted.

“This is really good, Mom,” Matt complimented.

“Thanks, Matty.”

“It tastes like love,” Jake added.

———————————————–

They all giggled. Continuing to joke, laugh, and distract Matt, they enjoyed their meal and each other’s company. When they finished, the boys cleaned up while Laurie went into the living room to relax. Afterwards, they joined her.

“Whatcha watching?” Jake asked as he flopped down onto the couch.

“Sherlock,” she smiled.

“I love this show. Watson gives me such a snail trail.”

“What does that mean?” Laurie asked genuinely curious.

“Do not answer that question, Jake!” Matt laughed.

“Why?” Laurie asked. “What is it?” she whined, nudging Jake’s side.

“It’s sexual,” Matt warned.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Nevermind then.”

“It’s when you-” Jake taunted.

“No!” Laurie laughed, covering his mouth with her hand.

“When are you going to learn that you can’t ask Jake questions,” Matt giggled.

“I’m so naive,” she said shaking her head.

“That’s why Matt and I got away with so much.”

“Don’t do this to me,” she groaned.

“Sorry.”

“Just be quiet and watch she show,” she scolded.

————————————————————————

“Oh my God, Max,” Jason breathed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Matt texted me!” he said nearly hyperventilating. 

“Ok, breathe,” Max instructed. “What did he say?”

“It says ‘Hey, Pumpkin, Jake told me everything. Meet us at this club called Pure downtown at 12. I can’t wait to see you. Don’t reply to this.’ He looked up at Max bewildered.

“Well, at least he’s excited to see you?” Max offered, not knowing what to make of the invitation.

“It doesn’t sound like Matt,” Jason noticed. “But I’m definitely going. I’m nervous,” he admitted. “Why a club?”

“Public place?”

“Now I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, it’s only Matt.”

“You’re right,” he breathed. “What are you going to wear?”

“I’m going?” Max giggled.

“The text says meet ‘us’. I’m assuming Jake, so I’m bringing you,” he smiled.

“Fine,” Max sighed. “I’m wearing your black Louboutin flats.”

“Time to get turnt up!”

———————————

Laurie and her boys spent the rest of day watching movies and snacking. After dinner, Laurie helped the boys clean, then she headed to bed.

“What are your plans for tonight?” Jake asked Matt as he put the last plate away.

“I don’t have any,” he sighed.

“Let’s go to Pure tonight,” Jake suggested, trying to not sound suspicious.

“I don’t want to club,” he scoffed.

“Come on,” Jake whined. “Only for a little while? There might be some real eye candy there,” he said nudging his arm.

“If they don’t look like Pearl Liaison, I’m not interested.”

“Please,” Jake pouted. “You have to get out of the house.”

Matt exhaled loudly. “Fine.”

“Yaaas! We bouta twerk!” Jake laughed as he rubbed his ass on Matt’s leg.

“You’re an idiot,” he laughed.

———————————————

When they arrived at the club, it was packed with twinks, bears, and several sexy daddies. It wasn’t hard for the young duo to get men to buy them free drinks. Within thirty minutes, the pair was wasted.

“Yous cute,” Matt slurred to the twink that approached and began to grind on him. Matt swayed to the music as the twink moved to his neck and began to gently bite. “Don’t do that, Imma gonna have to take you and knock boots.”

‘That’s what I want,” the boy whispered against his neck.

“Let’sss go,” he said pulling the boy towards the bathroom by the hand.

When they made it to the middle of the club, Matt made eye contact with Jason just as he entered.

“You!” Matt shouted.

“Hi,” Jason breathed.

“Well Jason Paulie Dardo,” he slurred as he approached, twink still in hand.

“You look nice,” he complimented.

“I know you do,” Matt laughed.

“Who’s this?” Jason asked.

“This is Tiffany, go away,” Matt said pushing the young boy.

“Asshole, you’re missing out on this tight ass,” he said before storming off.

“You were going to have sex with him?” Jason asked, completely crushed.

“Sure,” he grinned. “S’not like you care!”

“Then why did you invite me here?”

“Why did you leave me?! I loved your ass,” he said poking Jason’s chest with his index finger. “I try to make you happy and you don’t love me,” he began to tear up.

“Matt, can we go somewhere private to talk about this?” Jason asked. “Even though you’re drunk, I missed your voice.”

“You don’t get to choose,” he snapped. Matt burst into tears. “I love you so much. Why don’t you loves me no more?” he asked hysterically.

“Matt, of course I love you, I-” he was interrupted by Matt’s projectile vomit getting all over his chest, hair, and mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Fellow clubgoers gasped as they quickly distanced themselves from the vomit that had spewed from Matt’s mouth. Jason gagged and retched as he spat out the warm fluid. The vile liquid covered his hair and was instantly absorbed by his shirt. The only thing keeping him from going ballistic was Matt. His love for him somehow helped him to remain calm.

Attempting to wipe the puke from his button down, Matt only made the mess worse. “Jasonnn, I’m so sorry,” he slurred as he doubled over from the nausea.

A proprietor from the club swiftly made his way over to them.

“Ok honey, let’s get you off the dance floor so this can get cleaned up,” he said cautiously grabbing Matt’s wrist and leading him to the back of the building. “Who’s responsible for this one?” he yelled.

“I guess I am,” Jason sighed.

“I’ll be at the bar, darling,” Max announced, hurrying away from the mess.

“Ew,” Jason frowned as he held his breath and followed behind them; body stiff to minimize the repulsive feeling of the vomit soaked shirt against his skin.

To not disturb the other patrons, the man led them to the employee bathroom. Jason immediately washed his mouth out as Matt sunk to the floor.

“I’ll get you guys some extra employee shirts,” the man offered.

“Thanks,” Jason breathed. Peeling off the drenched shirt, he choked as the moisture wiped against his face. “Matt, you’re lucky I’m in love with you, or I would have broken a bottle across your big head,” he whined in disgust as he threw his shirt into the trash.

“You in love with me? Pfft,” Matt scoffed.

“I’ve always been in love with you,” he said. Although the boy was drunk, it still hurt.

“Take off your shirt,” Jason ordered.

“Are we gonna do sex?” he asked as he slowly loosened the first button.

“No,” he said patiently. “We are covered in vomit,” he emphasized each word.

“Well I'ms horny and there’s plentiful men here who would be happy to do sex with me,” he announced.

“Do what you want, you’re single,” Jason breathed.

“And who made me that way?” Matt said as he threw his shirt.

Jason’s eyes stung, but for the moment, he sucked it up. Creating a makeshift bath with hand soap and paper towels, he pumped a large scoop of the antibacterial soap into his hand then slathered onto his chest and arms. After washing his body, he stuck his head under the sink and washed his hair as best he could.

The man returned with two black t-shirts that read ‘Pure’. “You can have these,” the man said as he handed them to Jason. “Take care of your friend,” he said before leaving for the final time.

“Thank you so much,” he replied. “I always do.”

“Gracias,” Matt slurred as he curled up into a ball on the floor.

“Matt, come over here so I can wash you off.”

“I can do it myyy-self,” he said as he sluggishly got off the floor and made his way to the sink. Turning on the water, after rinsing his mouth out, he stuck an index finger under the facet and ran the wet digit down his chest.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked with a breathy laugh.

“Washing ma bodyyy.”

“Here,” Jason said as he grabbed more paper towels, drenched them in soap and handed it to Matt.

“You do it,” Matt grinned, holding his arms out like a toddler.

Jason smiled and he shook his head. As he began to scrub, Matt couldn’t help but giggle.

“It tickles!”

“Don’t be a baby,” Jason teased.

When he was finished, he patted his chest dry with more paper towels and they put on their new t-shirts. As Jason checked out his damp hair in the mirror, he caught Matt staring at him through hooded eyes. “What?” he asked, self-conscious.

“You look good.”

“Thanks,” he breathed, butterflies taking over his stomach. “Um, can we go?”

“Go where?”

“Somewhere to talk.”

Matt let out a loud laugh. “I think I wanted to do that the other day. You remember what yous did? Ya left,” he hiccuped.

“I know and I’m sorry,” Jason said, biting his lip to stop it from quivering.

“I know I’m drunk and I plan on getting more drunker fors the night is up. I’m not having this chat right now.”

Jason wiped his eyes as a few tears escaped.

“Oh, you’re crying,” Matt pouted. “Better go find Max,” he said coldly as he headed towards the door.

———————————————–

“Can I have a glass of wine, please?” Max asked the bartender, trying to shake the imagery of what he’d just seen. When he returned with the glass, he immediately took a sip.

“Well aren’t you classy?” the bear next to him snickered, he’d obviously had too much to drink.

“Excuse me?”

“Who goes to a club to get wine?”

“People who didn’t ask for nor give a shit about your opinion, that’s who,” he smiled sweetly.

“What did you say to me?” he growled.

“Well aren’t you classy,” he retorted sarcastically.

“I’ll knock that boushie smirk off of your face,” he spat.

“You are a filthy-“

"Whoa, babe,” Jake interrupted. “Is this guy bothering you?” he asked, giving the bear an unimpressed glance over.

“I’m actually more bothered by you, but yes, he seems to be upset that I ordered wine as opposed to whatever he’s been bathing in all night.”

“Hey fuckface, my boo can drink whatever he wants. If you have a problem with that, you can meet me and this blade in my pocket outside right now,” he said cooly.

“Thank you, Jake,” Max said sternly. “But I can handle myself, without violence.”

“Oh come on sweet cheeks,” Jake leaned in for a kiss only to have Max palm his face.

“Idiots,” the bear hissed before making his getaway.

“Whacha say?!” Jake yelled before going after him.

“Stop,” Max said as he grabbed his arm.

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” he hissed, attempting to twist out of the Max’s grip.

“Calm down,” he ordered.

Something about the tone of Max’s voice immediately made Jake want to obey. Reluctantly, he returned to Max’s side.

“I can’t believe you listened to me,” he said shocked.

“You have voodoo powers.”

“I’ll buy you a drink,” Max smiled.

“I’m not even gonna lie, I’ve had a few. But I like to drink until I throw up my bad decisions, ” he joked.

“Please don’t talk about vomit,” Max breathed. “Matt puked all over Jason.”

“Are you for real?” he gasped. “Where are they now?”

“Bathroom.”

“Hopefully they can talk things out?”

“I hope,” Max said suspiciously. “So your infatuation with being a nuisance to them is finally over?”

“Oh yeah, I’m much more infactual-li-ated with you,” he said with a goofy grin as he leaned on the counter. 

“You’re something else,” Max let out a breathy laugh.

"I know toots,” he hiccupped. “I saw you, only you, from across the room. As I got closer, I saw that pig talking shit, he obviously wanted to die tonight. Nobody puts Max in the corner,” he laughed as he quoted Dirty Dancing.

Max rolled his eyes and took a long sip of wine.

“You still hate me don’t you?” Jake smirked.

“Mhm,” he hummed as he put his glass back down. “I hate you so much, that I would destroy myself to take you down with me,” he half-smiled.

“Ah, Gilda.”

“You got that reference?” he smiled with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gay, Max!”

“Shots to that.”

After Max finished his wine, they each celebrated life with six shots of tequila each, leaving them full of spirits and happy.

“Max,” Jake slurred. “I think I you’re such a beautiful person. I like you a lot but you could never like me because you’re so good. You’re so good. Yourr’e such a good person.”

“That’ss true,” he hiccuped. “You’re an idiot. But I find myself thinking about you a lots and I hate it. I hate you,” he said looking into Jake’s eyes.

Jake grabbed Max’s face and quickly leaned in, pressing their lips together, waiting to be pushed away. When Max relaxed into his touch, he turned his head to deepen the kiss.

“Mmm,” Max moaned when Jake gently bit down and nibble onto his bottom lip. Taking his opportunity, Jake slid his tongue into Max’s mouth. Passionate, yet sloppy, the pair made out for what felt like hours.

"Can I join the party?” someone taunted.

“Get a room!” someone else yelled.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jake breathed against Max’s lips.

“I have to find Jason,” he slurred.

“He'sss a big boy. Enjoy yourself for just once. Was the point of life if you jus-”

Max cut him off with another kiss.

“Let’s go.”

Interlocking their fingers, Max pulled Jake out of the club and hailed a cab. “We’re going to the Citz-Ralton,” Max announced.

“The Ritz-Carlton it is,” the driver let out a breathy laugh.

The back of the taxi became the location of another steamy makeout session between the two.

By the time they arrived at the hotel, they were out of breathe and oblivious to the world around them.

“Thankss,” Max said, handing the man a hundred dollar bill.

Jake cupped Max’s ass as they exited the vehicle.

“Keep yours hands to yourself,” he slurred.

“That ass is mine tonight,” Jake smirked.

“I don’t do that,” he replied as he stumbled through the hotel lobby.

“Do what?” Jake asked as they made their way down the hallway. Max ignored him by humming loudly, expression smug. Jake retaliated by gently pushing his back against the room’s door and attacked his neck with bites and tender kisses. Max squealed as he fumbled with the room key.

When he finally got it open, the pair nearly collapsed onto the floor. Giggling, Max pulled Jake to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

“I hate you,” he slurred as he straddled him.

——————————————————–

“Matt please,” Jason begged through his tears.

“I’m not listening lalalala,” Matt sang as he closed his eyes and plugged his ears with his index fingers. Attempting to storm away from Jason in a dramatic scene, he tripped over his own feet and landed directly onto his face.

“Are you ok?” Jason rushed to his side.

“Owww,” he whined as he kicked his legs like a toddler.

“Your nose is bleeding, I’ll get some paper towels. Don’t move,” Jason instructed as he returned to the bathroom.

Continuing to ignore Jason, Matt pulled himself to his feet by the wall and stumbled onto the dancefloor where he fell again.

“Matt,” Jason sighed as he went after him.

“You have a nosebleed,” an older gentleman informed Matt.

“You have a vagina,” he hiccupped.

“I think it’s time for you to go home,” the daddy said condescendingly.

“I think it’s time for you to suck ma dick,” Matt slurred.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that if it wasn’t the size of a tic-tac.”

“Fuck all the way off,” he scoffed.

“Come on, Matt,” Jason grabbed his arm when he finally made it over.

“Get your hands off of me! Get the fuck off of me! Don’t touch me!” he yelled. “Remembers that Dardo?”

“I’ll apologize again, I’ll get on my knees and beg, whatever you want, just tell me,” he breathed.

“I want you to go away.”

“Ok,” a burly bouncer from the club said to Matt. “We’ve been getting a lot of complaints about you, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Fuck your complaints,” he said trying to push past the man.

“Matt,” Jason scolded. “I’m sorry Sir,” he apologized for Matt’s behavior. “I’ll get him out of here.”

“Thanks. Wouldn’t want to put a chokehold on him when he’s already beaten himself up.”

“Me either,” Jason sighed. “Come on, babe,” he said, grabbing his arm again.

“Don’t call me babe,” he whined. “I don’t deserve it.”

Matt finally let Jason lead him out of the club. Hailing a cab, he gave the driver the address of Matt’s house.

In the back of the taxi, Jason cradled Matt as he cried and mumbled incoherent things. Every now and then, he would catch a ‘Why?’, ‘I’m trash’, or an ‘I love you’ to which Jason would whisper, “I love you too,” causing Matt to weep harder.

When they arrived at the house, Jason paid the driver and practically carried Matt to the front door. Fishing the key out of Matt’s pocket, he opened the door and led Matt into the living room. Jason easily found Matt’s labeled bedroom door, helped him onto the bed, and pulled his shoes off.

“Where are the towels?” he whispered.

“In the bathroom,” Matt choked.

Making his way to the bathroom, Jason opened the linen closet and pulled out a face cloth. After wetting it with warm water, he returned to Matt’s side and offered it to him.

“You can do it,” he sniffled.

Jason gave a light smile and kneeled down beside the bed. As he began to wipe away the blood and snot, Matt looked into his eyes.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do, I-”

“That’s all I want to hear,” he interrupted.

“Do you still love me?” Jason asked timidly.

“With all my heart.”

Jason smiled.

“Every single piece of my broken heart loves you,” he added.

Jason didn’t know whether to smile or cry. “Can we talk in the morning?”

Matt nodded as he drifted off.

When he began to snore, Jason stole a kiss before rummaging through Matt’s clothes to find something he could change into after he showered. Settling on brown shorts and a white t-shirt, he took a long hot shower to wash away the memories of the blood and vomit. When he felt better, he returned to Matt’s room and made a makeshift bed out of towels on the floor. Attempting to call Max to check on him, he was greeted by voicemail.

“Maxine, I’m at Matt’s house. Call me when you get this. I love you,” he said before hanging up and falling asleep.

————————————-

Max stretched across his luxurious hotel bed only to have his fingers greeted by the warmth of someone’s bare chest. Why didn’t Jason sleep in his own room? Maybe Matt upset him. When he sat up and discovered it was Jake in his bed, he gagged.

“What the fuck!” he screamed.

“What? What happened?” Jake mumbled.

“You’re in my bed! Why?!” Max yelled.

“Sweet cheeks, it’s way too early to be yelling.” After what Max said finally suck in, Jake instantly sat up.

“Did we have sex?” Max whispered in disgust.

“Did we have sex?” Jake repeated with a cheeky grin.

Max’s head fell to the bed as he groaned. “I am going to cry,” he said, words muffled by the pillow.

Jake stretched and his leg poked out from underneath the blanket. He was still wearing his pants. Damn, I guess I didn’t get some Max last night, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t have a little fun, he thought.

“Oh! I remember now! We went at it all night,” he lied. “You sure have a mouth on you,” whispered, reaching over to stroke Max’s arm.

“Don’t touch me!” Max shouted as he jumped out of the bed away from Jake. To his extreme relief, his pants were on with the belt still in place.

“My pants are on too,” Jake howled in laughter.

“I hate you,” Max hissed as he made his way to the bathroom.

“That’s literally what you said last night! I remember that. You’re a good kisser,” he smirked.

“You are the most atrocious thing I’ve ever met in my life,” Max snarled.

“Do you really think so?”

No response. A minute later, Max emerged from the bathroom and let out a lungful of air. “No,” he sighed as he leaned against the bathroom’s door frame “Although you are obnoxious, you are also one of the coolest human beings I’ve ever met. You take ‘you only live once’ to the extreme and I admire you for that. I thought Jason was crazy, but you’re insane.”

Jake laughed.

“I like you,” he breathed. “I actually like you a lot, we’ve become ‘friends’, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Friendzone,” Jake let out in mock hysteria.

“Oh hush,” Max smiled.

“I honestly feel the same way. I think you are so warm and caring; especially in bed,” he chuckled.

Max and threw a pillow at him. Jake giggled as he punched it before it could hit his face.

“No but seriously, you are amazing and so selfless. Whoever you decide to spend the rest of your life with will be a lucky motherfucker,” he said sincerely.

“Thanks, Jake,” he smiled.

“I’m always here if you ever change your mind,” he said seductively.

“When the urge to castrate you whenever I see your face goes away, then we’ll talk.”

“Ah, shit,” he cackled.

“Now get out of my room!”

—————————————–

Matt squinted when the sunlight streamed through his small window, assaulting his hungover eyes. “Fuck,” he groaned. Deciding to get an Advil from the medicine cabinet for his headache, he slowly swung his legs off the bed and stepped down onto something that felt like boney, flesh.

“Ow!” Jason yelled as he snatched his hand from underneath Matt’s foot.

“Shit, Jason,” Matt said as he jumped back onto the bed, startled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he groaned. 

Last night is pretty foggy in my mind. All I remember is getting to the club and throwing up,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, you threw up on me.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?”

Jason nodded as he sat up.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m just happy I was able to get you clean enough to sleep. Waking up to the smell of puke is the worst,” he informed.

“Thank you.”

There was a long pause.

Jason pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“What else happened?” Matt asked, taking in his body language.

“You told me I broke your heart, you wanted me to go away, and that I’ve missed all my opportunities to make this right,” he sighed.

“Hmm,” Matt hummed.

“Is that true?” Jason asked, voice weak.

“The first one is.”

“Matt, I-”

“When you left,” he interrupted, “Jason, you hurt me,” he sniffled. “I tried my best to be whatever you needed me to be. And when you took off that ring, a token I was convinced I’d never give anyone in my life, it literally felt like you plunged your hand into my chest, ripped out my heart and just stomped on it,” he wiped away his tears.

“Matt, I’m so sorry,” Jason choked as he moved closer to the bed. “I know I’m immature and childish. I was so quick to preach the meaning of marriage when I couldn’t even get the first step right. Teamwork; I’ll hate myself for the rest of my life for being so selfish and hurting you. Please forgive me,” he said through the waterfall of tears. “If you give me one more chance, I promise I’ll-”

He was cut off by Matt’s lips.

Jason’s knees instantly turned to jelly. Matt grabbed him when he nearly fell over.

“Jason,” he giggled. “What are you doing?”

“I forgot to breathe,” he sighed as he wrapped his frail arms around Matt for support.

“You’re such a dork,” he said, pulling him onto the small bed next to him. “I love you and I never want anything like this to ever happen again.” Matt kissed his temple.

“Me either. I love you so much and oh!” he exclaimed as he jumped from the bed. He dug into the pocket of his jeans from last night.

“What are you up to now?” Matt chuckled.

“Nothing,” he said dragging out the last syllable as he pulled out the object and put it behind his back. He turned to face Matt and flashed a cheesy grin. Matt replied with a raised eyebrow and a mock frown.

“Matthew James Lent,” he began. “This is going to be really cheesy but get over it.”

Matt laughed.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me,” he smiled. “I want to start a brand new chapter of my life and I want it to be titled Mr. and Mr. Lent.”

Jason sunk to one knee and pulled a small red box from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful band of solid white gold. The delicate swirls that ran along the circumference were designed to match Jason’s ring perfectly.

“Will you marry me?” Jason asked as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

“Yes,” Matt breathed as he wiped his tears away.

“Give me your fat hand,” he teased.

“It’s beautiful babe,” Matt gasped.

“Well, I did pick it out,” he said before placing a tender kiss on Matt’s lips.

“Wait,” Matt said as he pulled Jason’s ring from his nightstand.

Jason’s eyes instantly flooded with tears.

“Will you marry me?” Matt asked smugly.

“The answer to that question will always be yes,” he laughed causing tears to escape.

“Don’t ever take it off again!” Matt scolded.

“I won’t, I promise. Someone will have to cut off my finger for that to happen.”

“Put that in your vows,” Matt smiled.

“Vows!” Jason cheered as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Pulling Jason into a cuddle on his tiny twin-sized bed, Matt smushed his back against the wall so that his fiancé could fit comfortably. He reached over and draped his left hand over Jason’s.

“It’s a good look,” Jason said as he compared their rings.

“You’re a good look,” Matt breathed, nuzzling into his neck.

“No, you’re a good look,” Jason challenged.

“You’re a better look,” Matt retorted as he kissed his neck where the pulse pounded underneath the smooth skin.

“You’re the best look,” Jason said before turning onto his other side to face his lover.

Matt simply smiled and ran a hand through Jason’s short side hair.

“I win,” he smiled as he grabbed Matt’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Matt sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Jason breathed. “I’m trying to be more mature.”

“Pumpkin, I don’t want you to change. I want you to have more rational reactions,” he smiled. “Don’t divorce me if I forget to put the clothes in the dryer.”

“We’re never divorcing,” Jason giggled.

"You know I have a pass to actually call you someone else’s name now.”

“Matt,” Jason gasped. “You’re a jerk.”

“It’s true though,” he said with a breathy laugh.

“I know,” he sighed. "I’m just so territorial. I believe in ‘if you want something, you take it’, that’s how I got you. I’m terrified someone like that will swoop in and try to steal you away.”

“Jason, you literally have me wrapped around your finger,” Matt laughed. “That’s why you get away with so much.”

Jason grinned and kissed the back of Matt’s hand.

“You have nothing to worry about. You’re the best I’ve ever had, your ass makes me want to sing sometimes,” he chuckled as he quoted his fiancé. “Fi ga rooo.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” he laughed.

“I’m not making fun of you, it’s true. Once we’re married, I’m never letting you out of bed and 'fi ga ro’ is all you’re gonna hear.”

“Promise?” Jason smirked.

Matt nodded and gave him a quick peck.

There was a long pause as Jason rubbed circles into the back of Matt’s hand with his thumb.

“Babe,” Jason began. “I have a confession to make.”

Not knowing what to expect, Matt remained quiet as he held his breath.

“I had to cancel all of our wedding plans and everything that was set up at the appointment with Pierre,” he frowned. “He literally creates celebrity style weddings within weeks, but at the time, I didn’t know where our relationship was going to be in a few weeks. I didn’t want to waste his time,” he admitted.

Matt exhaled in relief. “Is that all?”

“That’s a big deal!” Jason exclaimed. “Unless we find someone else, I won’t have my gay royal wedding and seven-foot-tall cake,” he pouted.

“We can go to the courthouse,” Matt teased.

“No,” Jason whined as he gently pushed his fiancé’s chest.

“As long as I’m able to say 'I do’, I’ll be happy.”

“Aww,” he beamed. “Well, when you put it that way…”

They shared a passionate kiss before a knock on the door made them realize where they were.

“Come in,” Matt said.

Laurie opened the door and froze.

“Hi,” she breathed, caught off guard by Jason’s presence. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Matt said. “We’re just sitting in here,” he raised his left hand and began to slowly twirl it in an obvious display. “Sitting here…talking about the weather…it’s supposed to rai-”

“Matty!” Laurie beamed as she rushed over and grabbed his hand for a closer look. “That’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Thank you,” Matt blushed. “Jason proposed this morning.”

“Aww, I wish I could have been there,” she pouted. “But, I was at the first engagement…which was beautiful…and something happened… my baby was heartbroken,” she said, voicing her motherly concern without being directly confrontational.

“Mom,” Matt warned.

“I never want to see you like that again Matty, as a mother, it kills me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jason said. “To both of you. I was selfish in not realizing how my decisions affect the people around me. I don’t think Matt’s in love with Jake, it was my excuse to cover up my own insecurities. I’m sorry and I promise the both of you that I’ll do better.”

“I just want the two of you to be happy,” she said sincerely.

“I’m ecstatic,” Jason smiled.

“I won’t be happy until I eat breakfast,” Matt joked.

“I was just about to cook when I came to check on you. Now it’s a celebratory breakfast,” she said excitedly. “Jason,” she gasped. “I have to teach you how to make all of my baby’s favorite foods.”

“I’d love to learn,” he smiled as he sat up.

“Make peach cobbler,” Matt said.

“For breakfast?” Jason asked.

“It’s celebratory,” he grinned.

“Fine,” Jason sighed as he stood up.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Matt whined.

“Take a shower,” Jason suggested.

“You do look a little tart, Matty,” Laurie giggled.

The boys burst into laughter.

“On that note,” Matt said before sitting up.

“We’ll be in the kitchen,” Laurie informed with a grin as she grabbed Jason by the wrist and pulled him along.

Blowing Matt one last kiss, he smiled when he 'caught’ it and put it in his pocket for later.

——————————

“So what’s this wedding going to look like?” Laurie asked as she pulled out the ingredients for the peach cobbler.

“I had a vision, but at this point, I have no idea,” he sighed.

“Well, you have plenty of time to figure everything out.”

“I don’t want to wait, though. I want to be married like tonight,” he laughed.

“Why the rush? she asked. “You aren’t pregnant are you?”

Jason’s laughter boomed throughout the entire house.

“What’s so funny?” Matt yelled from the bathroom.

“Nothing, take your shower!” Laurie scolded as if he was a kid again.

“No, I’m not pregnant,” Jason giggled. “That’d be impossible because I’m a virgin.”

“That’s exactly what my mom ears want to hear, thank you,” she chuckled as she shook her head.

“Do you want grandkids?”

“Of course I do!” she beamed, nearly dropping the plate in her hand. “The pitter-patter of tiny feet,” she sniffled. “Why did you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry!” he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I want at least five,” she sighed.

Jason’s eyes grew wide. “Let’s get back to this recipe,” he said in an attempt to distract her.

—————————————

“It smells good in here,” Matt said in a sing-song voice as he rounded the corner of the hallway into the dining room. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he sat at the table to get a clear view. In the kitchen, he found Laurie making a traditional breakfast and Jason next to her. Hair pulled into a bun, a cheeky grin plastered on his face, and unaware that he was covered in flour, Matt found Jason to be painfully endearing.

“Babe, look what I made,” Jason said proudly, gesturing towards his creation.

“It looks delicious,” Matt smiled.

“And he made it all by himself,” Laurie assured. “I simply recited the recipe to him while I cooked a real breakfast.”

“You look so adorable, I expect you to make this all the time now, along with 'Matty & Cheese’,” Matt teased.

“I’m going to be the perfect husband,” Jason beamed as he attempted to scoop into the dish, only to be greeted by a rock hard shell of a crust. “Is it supposed to be like this?” he asked as he tapped the dessert with the spoon.

Laurie’s eyebrows shot up at the harsh thumping sounds that were produced. “No,” she breathed. “Did you use baking soda or baking powder?”

“Powder. No, wait, soda. Maybe both?” he said, genuinely confused.

“That’s probably what went wrong,” she giggled.

“Oh no, I ruined it,” he pouted. “At least it’s visually appealing.”

“I think you did amazing for your first time and you didn’t burn the house down,” Matt teased. “You’ll definitely make the perfect husband.”

“Thanks, babe,” Jason breathed, cheeks colored a bright shade of red.

Making his way into the kitchen, Matt gave Jason a quick peck on his dusty lips and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Laurie continued talking as he took a sip.

“I was telling Jason that I want at least five grandchildren.”

Shocked by her words, Matt coughed loudly as the juice went down the wrong pipe. Jason let out a hearty laugh.

“Matty,” she gasped at his reaction.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he choked.

“Five is a good number!” she defended. “Unless you want six to make sure none of them are never left out?”

“How about zero?” he smiled.

“Ok, four,” she negotiated.

“Can I at least get married first before you decide how many kids I have?” he laughed.

‘“Elope. Tonight,” she beamed.

“I could never,” Jason gasped. “Vinny would be crushed.”

“That’s true,” Laurie pouted. “I wouldn’t want to miss my baby’s big day either,” she admitted.

“I guess that leaves us no choice,” Jason sighed. “We have to call the queen of gaudy Southern parties.”

“Sophia?” Matt guessed.

Jason nodded. “I’m sure she can throw something together within a week.”

“Throw something together?” Matt asked skeptically as he placed a hand on Jason’s forehead, checking for a fever.

“Well not like that,” Jason clarified as he wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. “I just want to be a Lent already,” he smiled. “I’ll get better at cooking, I promise.”

“Wow,” Matt breathed. “So soon. You aren’t pregnant are you?”

The three of them burst into laughter.

“You know what, I think I am,” Jason giggled. “With love.”

“Will that cheesiness go away with marriage?” Matt cackled.

“It’ll get worse,” Jason informed.

“I can deal with that,” he half-smiled.

“Sophia throws beautiful parties,” Laurie complimented, I don’t think you boys will be disappointed with what she could come up with for a wedding.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason whispered against Matt’s lips. “As long as I get to say ‘I do’.”

———————————————

“Green-eyed monster, have you ever planned a wedding?”; was all Jason had to ask his sister before her excitement took over.

“Be in Atlanta by tomorrow,” she demanded. “All I need you to do is get fitted for your suit, custom of course, and you can leave the rest up to me,” she squealed.

“You’re making me nervous,” Jason let out a breathy laugh. “Fine.”

That was a week ago.

———————————–

It was 3:00 a.m. and Jason found himself wandering the empty corridors of his family’s mansion. Max, Jake, Laurie, and Matt were all shacked up in separate guest rooms. The couple had decided not to see each other after dinner that night; the last night they would have before making the most sacred vow of everlasting love to each other. Jason smiled as he thought of their last conversation.

————————————

“Why is it that the night I can’t see you, I get extremely horny?” Matt had complained over the phone.

“I’m coming over,” Jason said.

“As much as I’d love that, I’d also like to enjoy the one shred of tradition I have left.”

“Please? I need you,” Jason said seductively into the phone.

“Yeah,” he moaned.

“Is this turning into phone sex?” Jason asked, irritated. “It’s hard for me to 'visualize’ the dick when it’s just a few hallways down.”

“What are you wearing?” Matt whispered into the phone.

“You sound like a predator.”

“Babe, you’re ruining the mood,” Matt cackled.

“If you were a thousand miles away, I could see myself doing this, but you’re so close,” he breathed. “I can almost taste you.”

“Oh,” Matt gasped.

“I’m here, all alone; tight little ass waiting for you,” Jason held the phone away from his mouth as he muffled a laugh with his hand.

Jason could hear Matt’s breathing quicken.

“Mmm,” Jason hummed. “I know you’re touching yourself.”

“Mhm.”

“Just imagine it sliding in and out of me.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Harder,” he moaned before covering his mouth again.

“Omigod, Jason,” Matt let out, pants and moans growing louder.

“Are you close?” Jason breathed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“How close?”

“Ugh,” he grunted before mumbling something incoherent. 

At that, Jason knew that his toes would be curling and it would take no longer than a minute.

“Goodbye!” he said as he hung up the phone. He had hoped that Matt would storm into his room, furious, so they could have amazing angry sex. When that didn’t happen, he figured that Matt was at the point of no return.

“Hello?” Jason smiled when Matt called him a few minutes later.

“Are you trying to give me blue balls?”

“No, I wanted you to get mad so you would come over and fuck me like a mountain man,” he admitted. “But my plan backfired.”

“Respect the tradition.”

Jason let out a lungful of air.

“Well, I had fun if that makes you feel better.”

“It does because I love you,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to be your husband so we can cuddle, and I can cook for you and we can have sex all day,” he giggled.

“I can’t wait either. It’s less than twenty-four hours away now.”

“Ah!” Jason squealed. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too,” he yawned.

“Well, I’ll let you get your beauty sleep.”

Matt chuckled. “I’ll see you at the alter.”

Jason gasped as his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you, Pumpkin.”

“I love you too, baby.”

After they hung up, Jason noticed the time was 11:59 p.m. Tempted to call Matt back within the minute to wish him good luck on their big day, he decided not to interrupt his sleeping.

Promptly at 12:00 a.m. Jason received a text.

Matt: Happy Wedding Day, in a few more hours you’ll make me the happiest man alive.

As the butterflies in his stomach fluttered about, Jason felt as if he was in high school again.

Jason: I’m counting down each second, I can’t wait to see you. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives<3

After that, sleep was impossible for Jason. For the next three hours, he sat in the dark and thought about the wonderful things the day was sure to bring.

———————————————-

Eventually deciding to walk around, he drifted until he unintentionally wound up in the elevator and pressed 'B’ for the basement. When the elevator door slid open, he was snatched out of his daydream and instantly greeted by the smell of fresh baked bread and whatever expensive gourmet meal Sophia had chosen.

"Mio figlio!” Vinny rushed over with his arms raised to block Jason from seeing anything that was meant to be a surprise. “It is the night before your wedding! What are you doing up?”

“I know, I can’t sleep. Can we talk?”

“Of course,” he said as he turned Jason around by his shoulders to prevent him from seeing anything. Yelling one last thing in Italian, he led Jason out of the room to the staff lounge.

Jason flopped down onto the loveseat, pulled his knees to his chest and rested his cheek on them. Vinny sat next to him. 

“What do they call this?” Vinny said as he thought. “Ahh, Déjà vu,” he smiled. “The last time we were here you were telling me how much you loved Matthew and how you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. And look what today is!” his voice boomed.

“That feels like an eternity ago,” he breathed. “So much has happened since then, it’s unreal.”

“Do you have cold feet?”

“Oh God no!” Jason gasped causing Vinny to let out one of his classic chuckles that made his belly jiggle. 

“That’s not funny,” he said with a mock frown.

“I know, I know. So what’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he smiled. “For the first time, everything is perfect.”

“That’s great mio figlio,” Vinny patted him on the shoulder. “I’m so happy your dreams are coming true.”

“Where is the ceremony going to be?” he whispered.

“You’re not getting any answers out of me,” Vinny protested.

“Come on,” he whined. “I’ve been good! I didn’t snoop around or anything.”

Vinny shook his head.

“Is it in the ballroom? Under the gazebo by the pool?”

“Just know that Sophia did an amazing job and I’ll be walking you down the aisle as promised,” he beamed, possibly more excited than Jason himself.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“This isn’t how I imagined the day to be, but it doesn’t matter; in a few hours, I’ll marry the man of my dreams,” he bit his lip to prevent the tears from flowing.

“Congratulations, mio figlio. Now go get some rest,” Vinny ordered with a mock frown.

“Thanks, Vin,” Jason said as he pecked him on the cheek before rising from the couch.

“I will meet you in your room at noon with Sophia’s ‘glam squad’?”

“Yes,” Jason giggled. “They’re gonna make us gorgeous,” he exaggerated the last word.

“Pfft, I am beautiful,” Vinny said smugly. “Touch this skin, touch all of this skin,” he said as he framed his face with his hands.

Jason burst into laughter. “Oh my God, I fucking love you.”

“Watch your mouth! I love you too, now go to bed. I have a lot of work to do.”

“I could help you,” Jason suggested, voice going up in octaves. “I mean, I can make sure the ceremony space is finished and whatnot.”

“Beat it!” Vinny laughed as he waved his index finger disapprovingly.

“Goodnight,” Jason sighed with a smile.

————————————————-

“So what was Sophia’s vision for my look?” Jason asked the hairstylist as she removed the clips from his hair.

“I will turn you around in one second, and you will see for yourself,” the woman said.

“Yay,” he cheered. “I mean the suit is pretty dapper,” Jason said as he referred to the custom three-piece khaki suit that was accessorized with a cream-colored tie and matching white handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket.

“Done,” the stylist said as she turned him around.

“Wow,” he breathed.

His hair flowed past his shoulders in soft ebony waves inspired by the 1940s. Paired with the low cut of the side, it gave the style a modern yet edgy twist.

“This is beautiful,” he praised. “So I’m guessing the theme is something vintage?”

She simply raised her eyebrows and began to pack her tools.

“Thank you,” Jason said with a sly smile.

“You’re welcome hun, congratulations,” she smiled before leaving the room.

“Darling, you look absolutely amazing,” Max complimented.

“Like Veronica Lake,” Vinny giggled.

“Ha-ha,” Jason played along. “She was beautiful, though,” he said as he checked the time.

“Oh my God Vin, it’s 3:55. In an hour I’ll probably be right at the aisle, I’m freaking out. I need a shot,” Jason ranted. Although he and Matt had exchanged loving letters and text messages all day, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Mio figlio,” Vinny said as he grabbed his shoulders. “Breathe.”

Jason inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

“Very good,” Vinny smiled.

“I still need that shot,” he let out a breathy laugh. “Just one.”

“I’ll get it,” Max offered.

“Thanks best man,” Jason beamed as he left the room.

“What do you think Matt is doing? Do you think he’s freaking out too?”

“I have no idea,” Vinny smiled.

“Will you go see?”

“Is that against the rules?”.

“Please,” he said drawing out the last syllable as he pouted.

“Well, how could I say no to that,” he laughed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” Jason exhaled in relief as he returned to his seat and admired his hair in the mirror.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door. Ugh, why is Max knocking, must you be so proper all the time? he thought.

“Come in,” he yelled without turning away from the mirror. The door slowly opened but the presence didn’t speak. “Must you be so dramatic, Max? I mean, it’s only one shot,” he laughed.

When he caught the reflection of the high heeled shoes in his mirror he froze as his blood turned to ice and his oxygen was cut off. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, somehow finding the strength to turn around.

“Mom,” he managed to get out with the last bit of air in his lungs.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
“Jake, you have a one drink limit today,” Matt said sternly.

“What?! Free rich people booze and you expect me to contain myself? Pfft.”

“You’re a mess,” he chuckled.

“I know,” he smirked. “But can we talk about the elephant in the room?”

“What elephant?” Matt asked.

“Your hair!” he chuckled. “I just love your tresses.”

“Fuck all the way off,” he said as he adjusted his white bow tie.

“I’m being sincere, you look fucking adorable. It’s very Cary Grant circa 1944, I’d marry you,” he smirked.

“Thanks, I actually love this entire look. The theme is obviously vintagey, Jason will be excited about that,” Matt said as he pulled on his cream-colored vest. As he buttoned it, he exhaled loudly.

“You ok?” Jake asked.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just can’t believe I’m here and it’s my wedding day,“ he let out a breathy laugh. "A few months ago, the thought of marriage would literally make me nauseous.”

“The power of love,” Jake said as he held his nose.

“It’s real!” Matt laughed. “Dude, I literally got off on his voice last night,” he whispered.

“Are you serious? I don’t know if I should be disgusted or impressed.”

“I don’t know, but that’s how I measure love,” he joked.

“Mhm,” Jake said as he pulled out his flask and took a swig. “I really hope there are some hot rich guys here tonight.”

As Matt pulled on his khaki suit jacket, he hummed a romantic lullaby to himself.

“I’m so happy for you Skipper.”

“Could you see yourself ever getting married?”

“Fuck no,” he gasped. “I haven’t found anyone worth marrying yet.”

“Max,” Matt teased.

“Max is too good for me, he deserves the world,” he sighed.

“Have you told him this?”

“I’ve told him enough,” he took another sip.

“Well there will be plenty of hot rich guys here today, enjoy yourself; just not too much.”

“Waaa!” Jake let out an exaggerated cry. “Matty’s getting married and he’s gonna have kids and he’s gonna wear mom-jeans.”

“You’re an idiot,” Matt smiled before there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Matthew, you look very handsome!” Vinny complimented.

“Thanks, Vinny, so do you,” Matt grinned. “How is he?”

“He’s very excited.”

“And by excited, you mean he’s freaking out,” he laughed.

“You know him so well,” Vinny cackled.

“Share a shot with us Vinny,” Jake used as an excuse to get another drink.

“How about after the ceremony?” he suggested.

“Suit yourself,” he said as he tilted the flask up for another drink before Matt snatched it away. Jake didn’t protest.

“Well, he just wanted me to check up on you. I see that you are not nervous at all,” Vinny laughed.

“Nope,” he smiled. “Even if I was, you can’t tell Jason that.”

“I’m so excited to be walking my boy down the aisle,” he beamed. “I feel like a proud parent.”

“You don’t have to share DNA to be a parent,” Matt said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Jason is your son and I thank you for raising a spoiled little brat. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Vinny laughed before giving a warm smile. “Thank you Matthew; for making my boy so happy and taking such good care of him. Please continue to love him and treat him right, because if you don’t,” he leaned in closer, “I’m Italian,” he reminded.

“Like Big Ang.”

“Unfortunately,” he sighed.

They burst into laughter.

“I’ll take care of him, Vinny,” Matt promised.

“I know you will,” he said as he pulled him into one of his bear hugs. “Let me get back to him, before his ‘one shot’ turns into five.”

“Please do,” Matt giggled. “He’ll never forgive himself if he trips while walking down the aisle.”

“Speaking of aisles, you better head down there soon,” Vinny grinned.

“I know, I know, I’m almost done,” Matt said as he rushed to change his septum ring.

Vinny laughed and shook his head. “I’ll see you boys later,” he said and he left.

———————————————-

Jason’s eyes instantly flooded with tears.

“Hi, baby,” she breathed.

At the sound of her voice, an intense pain radiated through his chest as anger and sorrow knotted into a new emotion that couldn’t be described.

“You look beautiful,” she continued.

Vision clouded by tears, he attempted to glare at her.

“Jason, I’m sorry.”

It was enough to make the tears spill over.

“You’re sorry? Mom, I haven’t seen or heard from you since the fourth of July,” he choked.

“I was in rehabilitation,” she informed.

“Boo-fucking-hoo,” he snapped.

“You are b-”

“I was in a coma,” he interrupted, voice quivering. “My father, your husband tried to kill me. I could have died,” he cupped his face in his hands and began to bawl.

Making her way over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don’t fucking touch me,” he hissed.

“Jason, I knew nothing about your father’s plans,” she said, attempting self-defense.

“And w-when I was in the h-hospital, you have no idea how hard it was to w-wake up and have them tell me ‘no, your mother’s not here, she’s in Hawaii’. 'No, s-she hasn’t been here since the first day,’” he stuttered. “I see how much my life means to you,” he said, barely audible.

“That’s not true,” she sniffled.

“I don’t want you here,” he said as he wiped his eyes.

“I know,” Alex breathed. “I just wanted to see you again. It’s your wedding day,” she choked. “I hope that you’re happy.”

“Matt shows me enough love and attention to make up for twenty-three years worth of the shit that you were supposed to give me. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, I guess so,” she said heartbroken. There was a long pause before she continued. “There’s one more thing I’d like to ask you,” she breathed.

“Fine, and after that, I want you to go.”

“I’d like to hold you in my arms once more as if you were my baby; as if we were happy.”

Jason looked at her and bit his lip as his eyes burned at the conception of fresh tears. “Alright,” he exhaled. When he stood up, she immediately embraced him.

“Jason, my beautiful, beautiful baby. I love you so much,“ she choked. “I’ve always tried to protect you, me staying away was protecting you. I’m so sorry.”

“Mama,” he cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

They sobbed in each other’s arms for what felt like hours.

“I love you, Mom,” he sniffled. “Nothing you’ve ever done could stop that.”

“My baby,” she cried as she pulled him tighter.

“But I don’t want you here. It’ll take me a few months, maybe years to forgive you; until then, will you go?”

She nodded. “I hope that your day is beautiful and that your marriage is a happy one,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. “I love you,” she said as she broke the hug and exited as quietly as she had entered.

Jason sunk back into the chair and bawled into his hands.

————————————–

“Darling, I hope whiskey will do becau-” Max said as he entered the room a few minutes later. “What’s wrong?” he rushed over.

“My m-mom was here,” he said, muffled by his hands.

“Oh, no,” he gasped. Not knowing what to say, Max did the next best thing and simply held him.

Vinny’s yelling could be heard from the other side of the door. Half Italian, half English, by the tone, Jason knew he was upset. By the time he entered the room, he’d composed himself.

“Mio figlio, I’m so sorry,” Vinny sighed. “We had no idea she was going to just show up. When I saw her in the hall, I knew she had come to upset you. I’m sorry for the yelling. Today is your big day and that’s all you should worry about.”

“It’s fine, Vinny,” he sniffled. “We had a moment,” he wiped his eyes.

“Please don’t ruin your clothes,” Vinny said as he handed him his handkerchief.

“I hope that we’ll both find closure one day,” he sighed.

“Me too,” Vinny nodded.

“But today is my wedding day,” he cheered.

“Yes, it is,” Vinny smiled. “And I have something for you.”

“I like surprises,” Jason half-smiled.

Vinny pulled a small white box out his pocket and handed it to him. Lifting the lid, Jason discovered a pair of vintage lion cufflinks.

“Wow, Vin,” Jason breathed. “These are beautiful.”

“They’re a family heirloom all the way from Italy. They get passed down from father to son and they are worn on the wedding day,” he informed. “And now it belongs to you.”

“Oh my God,” Jason pouted. “I don’t wanna cry again,” he laughed. “Thank you, Vinny.”

“Sophia wanted to follow the ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue’ rule, so the lion’s eyes are now sapphires,” he smiled.

“I love them,” Jason said as he handed them back to Vinny so he could attach them to his shirt.

“This is so exciting, Jason,” Max beamed. “You’re going to love the ceremony space.”

“You’ve seen it and you haven’t given me any details,” Jason gasped.

“Well, you’ll get to see it in- Oh! It’s 4:55!” he exclaimed.

“Oh my God, Oh my God!” Jason panicked. “How is my hair? Is my face blotchy from crying? Do I have anything in my teeth?” he asked as he grinned widely.

“You look perfect,” Max assured.

“Put your jacket on,” Vinny reminded him.

“And you’ll need these,” Max said as he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses, peonies, and hydrangeas. The white and pale pink color of the flowers complimented Jason’s suit perfectly.

“Gorgeous,” he smiled.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Vinny rushed excitedly.

“Let’s get married!” Jason beamed as the left the room.

——————————————–

“Are you ready dude?” Jake asked Matt as they made their way towards the aisle.

Matt took a deep breath, “Yes,” he smiled.

When they began to walk, Matt’s cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson under the admiring gaze of the guests.

“I love you, Matty,” Laurie whispered as he walked past her in the front row.

Comforted by the familiar voice, Matt smiled as he made his way to the altar. After he shook hands with the officiant, Matt stood and took in all the beautiful details. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw everyone stand. Taking another deep breath, he turned to look down the aisle. When he saw Jason, he gasped as his fiancé’s beauty took his breath away.

—————————————-

“Where is the ceremony?” Jason asked Vinny as he and Max climbed into the golf cart.

“Patience is key,” Vinny smiled.

Jason groaned and sunk into the seat. When Vinny made a right turn, taking them off of the path, Jason gasped.

“Oh my God.”

Vinny’s smile turned into a cheeky grin.

“Our secret garden,” he breathed.

Before he knew it, Vinny was putting the cart into park a few feet away from the wooded entrance of the garden.

“It smells like roses,” Jason noticed as he slid out of the cart.

“You’ll see why in a second,” Max giggled.

“Oh my God,” Jason repeated.

“I have to walk now,” Max informed. “Good luck darling, you look beautiful,” he pecked Jason on the cheek and headed under the cascading shade of the willow tree.

“Any last words?” Vinny asked Jason as they linked arms.

“Can we go to Red Lobster?”

Vinny chuckled.

Jason began to hyperventilate as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

“Breathe, mio figlio breathe,” Vinny instructed. “Matthew is waiting for you.”

As the string orchestra played an instrumental version of Turning Page by Sleeping at Last, their engagement song, Vinny knew it was their cue to walk.

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

Jason took one last deep breath and nodded.

Walking to the slow tempo of the music, Jason gasped when they stepped under the tree to walk felt like a dream. Strings of softly glowing lights hung from the low tree branches creating a soft glow that enhanced the beauty of the aisle decor that consisted of tall ornate vases. The vases held the same white and pale pink flowers that created Jason’s bouquet. Sprinkled down the aisle was a path of pastel rose petals. The petal pathway led to the altar; twisting branches that formed an arch.

Jason instantly made eye contact with Matt. Standing under the arch that was also illuminated with hanging lights, paired with the setting sun, Matt seemed to glow and it caused Jason’s heart to skip a beat. He squeezed Vinny’s arm for balance.

“Breathe,” Vinny whispered.

Jason’s lip began to quiver when he saw that Matt was tearing up. Making it to the end of the aisle, Vinny kissed Jason’s cheek before placing his hand in Matt’s. He couldn’t prevent the tears that spilled over. Standing under the arch, the couple held hands as they got lost into each other’s eyes.

“The couple has written their own vows,” the officiant informed.

Matt took a deep breath and began. “Jason, I love you. I can’t believe it took three years to say those words, but it’s always been true,” he choked. “You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I dream about you, I daydream about you. I vow to always tell stupid jokes just so I can hear your goofy laugh because it’s perfect. To me, you are perfection. You are the air that I breathe, my heart, and my world. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you,” he sniffled.

“I love you,” Jason choked through his waterfall of tears. He took a deep breath. “Matt, I want to start off by naming all the things I love about you. I love how you light up when you talk about things you that you like. I love how ticklish you are. I love how shy you get when you meet new people. When you look into the sky, from the perfect angle, your eyes look like little mirrors reflecting all the wonders of the world; I love that. I love how your voice goes up three octaves when you lie. I love how much you love food; especially doughnuts. I love the sweat that you get on your forehead after you’ve had a nightmare and how we cuddle afterwards. I love how your eyebrow quirks when you think you’re being funny or just being an asshole. I love how protective you are over me and how when I’m in your arms, I feel like the center of the universe,” he choked. You carry half of my soul with you and my entire heart. You are my soulmate, my life, and my everything; I love you.”

“Do you, Matthew, take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” he beamed.

“Do you, Jason, take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” he shouted.

They giggled as exchange they wedding bands.

“By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.“

“I love you,” Matt smiled as he placed a hand on Jason’s cheek.

“I love you,” Jason breathed as he pulled Matt into a kiss so passionate that the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Heat and tingles ignited every cell in Matt’s body and the feeling transferred to Jason who turned his head to deepen the kiss. In that perfect moment, they were the only people on Earth.

“Save it for the honeymoon!” Sophia yelled.

Matt giggled as they were snatched back to reality.

“I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Lent,” the officiant concluded.

As the newlyweds left the altar back down the aisle, the guests clapped, cheered, and showered them in yellow rose petals.

“To new beginnings,” Jason whispered.

“Mr. Lent,” Matt smirked pulling him into another kiss as the rose petals floated around them.

——————————————

Entering the ballroom hand in hand, the newlyweds took to the floor for their first dance.

Jason wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck while he gripped his waist as they swayed to John Legend’s All of Me.

What would I do without your smart mouth, Matt whispered the first line to Jason, causing him to giggle. Hooking his arms under Matt’s, Jason laid his head on his husband’s chest.

“I think I heard your heart skip a beat,” he teased.

Lifting Jason’s chin with a finger, Matt smiled as he pressed their lips together, eliciting cheers from the crowd. “I keep forgetting that there are people here,” Matt breathed against his lips.

“What people?” Jason smirked, pulling him back into the kiss.

‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

So lost into each other’s presence, the couple didn’t realize other people had taken the dance floor.

“Congratulations my boys,” Vinny whispered as he waltzed by with Laurie.

Matt frowned at his hand on his mother’s lower back. “Vinny,” he said sternly. “Your hands should be up here,” he demonstrated by placing one hand on Jason’s shoulder and the other at the base of his neck.

“Oops,” Vinny blushed as he followed Matt’s instructions.

“Matty, hush. We can dance however we want,” she said, returning Vinny’s hand to her lower back. “Bye,” she smirked as they twirled away.

“That’s not happening,” he exhaled, going after her.

“Babe,” Jason grabbed his arm. “Leave them alone.”

“Vinny’s breaking the guy code.”

Jason chuckled. “They look adorable.”

Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“If they became a couple, what would that make us?” Jason teased.

“Divorced,” Matt snarled.

Jason smiled and kissed the pouty lips. “Never.”

——————-

As the reception turned into a real party with all the guests dancing to the hottest music, Sophia found the couple and was able to talk to them for the first time that night.

“J!” She beamed as he pulled her into a hug.

“Oh, I see, you gave us these suits and saved the good shit for yourself,” he joked. “You look amazing.”

Custom made just for her, Sophia’s vintage inspired gown was hand-beaded and sparkled from every angle. The champagne color complimented her pale skin and she completed the look with soft 1940s waves in her hair.

“Are you finally telling people that you’re pregnant?” he taunted.

“I am,” she sighed. “I think I’m starting to waddle and I have to blame it on someone.”

They all laughed.

“You’re not a Dardo anymore,” she pouted. “How does that feel?”

“Amazing,” he smiled.

“Well since I’m the last Dardo and I’m obviously an orphan, everything can be in my name,” she rubbed her hands together.

“Alex was here today,” he informed.

“Are you serious?” she breathed.

“What?” Matt asked, also unaware of the day’s events.

“She came to my room as I was getting dressed and tried to apologize…I’m not ready.”

Matt pulled him closer.

“That bitch shouldn’t have been allowed to enter the house in the first place,” Sophia hissed. “Whoever let her in is done,” she said as she stormed away.

“Soph, you’re being irrational,” Jason yelled not bothering to find her until she calmed down.

“Are you ok?” Matt asked.

“Of course!” he beamed. “We’re married, this is our day and nothing will steal focus from that,” he pecked his lips.

“Nothing but the dessert table,” Matt grinned.

Jason shook his head. “Come on, baby,” he said in a mock motherly tone, pulling Matt along.

————————

When they made their way over to the desserts, Matt’s jaw dropped.

“Babe,” he breathed. “Do you see what I see?”

“The doughnut tower?”

He nodded.

“Hey, bro,” Sal greeted as he approached.

“Sal!” Matt beamed as he embraced him. “How? What?”

“Your sister-in-law…likes to get her way, whoa. That’s all I can say,” he laughed.

“This is a work of art,” Matt sniffled as he gazed upon the confessions.

“I’m glad you like it. Congrats to the both of you,” he smiled.

“Thank you!” Jason beamed. “Did you do this cake too?”

“Of course,” Sal said proudly. “Nothing but the best, you’re family.”

Their cake was a classic three-tiered white creation, topped with simply green hydrangeas. It wasn’t seven-feet-tall, but Jason loved it.

“I don’t even want to cut it, it’s so beautiful,” Jason breathed.

“Time to cut the cake!” Matt shouted.

Jason smiled as he shook his head. Before moving to the cake, Matt grabbed a doughnut and shoved it into his mouth.

“Take smaller bites,” Jason scolded. “You’ll choke, babe.”

“I’ll die happy,” he said with his mouth full.

“You’re so gross.”

“You married me,” Matt chuckled.

Handed their wedding cutlery, the couple positioned themselves in front of the cake. Matt pulled Jason tight from behind.

“Don’t mess up,” Matt taunted.

“Well help me,” Jason giggled.

“I am,” he replied as he rubbed his crotch against Jason’s ass.

“Babe, be good,” he whispered. “Everyone’s watching.”

“Let them watch,” he breathed.

“Will you just help me cut this cake, you horny boy,” Jason sighed.

Matt pecked his neck as he placed his hand on top of Jason’s. As they sliced into the edible art. Pictures were taken before Sal took over and cut pieces for the rest of the guests.

“Aren’t we supposed to have dinner first?” Laurie asked.

“We’re rebels,” Jason smirked as he grabbed a slice. “Here baby,” he offered Matt a forkful of the dessert. When he opened his mouth, Jason took the opportunity to smear icing on Matt’s cheeks and nose.

“You really wanna do this?” Matt laughed as he grabbed a second plate.

“No, no, no, no,” he giggled as he hid behind Sal.

“Use Sal as a shield all you want, I have great aim,” Matt said smugly as he catapulted cake into Jason’s face.

“Matt!” he gasped. “You got it in my hair,” he whined.

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that to me,” he laughed.

In retaliation, Jason scooped cake into his hand and tossed it at his husband, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Food fight!” Jake shouted.

“No!” Max yelled. “This is a classy occasion.” He rolled his eyes when Jake gave a mock frown.

“Sorry Pumpkin,” Matt extended his arms allowing Jason to jump into them.

“You’ve ruined my hair. What are you going to do to make it up to me?”

Jason blushed when Matt whispered in his ear.

“That’s kinky!” he cackled. “I like it.”

Matt winked before kissing him.

—————————————-

After they got cleaned up and things settled down, the guests were instructed to take their seats. Each table was centered with a short vase overflowing with the same flowers that created Jason’s bouquet. Candles and vintage touches gave the decor a soft romantic ambiance. Still invested in her high-class roots, Sophia had arranged for the guests to have a five-course gourmet meal composed of several entree options to choose from. After a few courses, the newlyweds sat at their sweetheart table and giggled like schoolgirls when Jake approached.

“Congrats you guys,” he smiled.

“Thanks, dollface,” Jason smirked.

Jake chuckled as he handed Jason a box.

“What’s this? A bomb?” he teased. “Wow,” he said when he lifted the lid.

It the fully restored painting of his great-great-great grandmother. “Oh my God, Jake,” he breathed. It’s beautiful. She has a nose again,” he joked. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do after getting drunk and destroying half of your house,” he laughed.

“Ladies and gentleman,” Sophia interrupted over the microphone. “I have a surprise for my new brother,” she smiled slyly.

“What is she up to now,” Jason sighed.

“Well at least she’s in a better mood,” Matt defended. “And she has a surprise for me,” he beamed.

“Pearl Liaison!” she announced.

“Are you kidding me?” Jason protested. “No Violet Chachki?”

“Oh my God!” Matt said excitedly, “Sorry, babe,” he cackled.

“How are we doing?” Pearl asked after Sophia handed her the mic. The guests went wild.

“So this beautiful bitch, Sophia, hit me up and told me how much her brother-in-law loves me, I should have made it here before the wedding so I could have married that bitch. Matt? Where are you?” she hiccuped as she scanned the room.

Hands straight in the air, he shot up from his seat with a massive grin on his face.

“You’re sexy,” she complimented. “So, where do you want to do this?”

Everyone laughed except Jason.

“No but seriously, bring your ass down here so you can receive your gift.”

“Is that ok, Pumpkin?”

“I guess,” Jason sighed. “Since I made such a fuss over the thought of you calling me Jake, this will make us even.”

“I’m cool with that,” he grinned before pecking his lips and heading towards the blonde bombshell.

Pearl ordered Matt to sit as she proceeded to give him a drunken lap dance. He enjoyed every second of it. After her performance, Pearl spotted Jake at the bar and decided to join him.

“Hey, handsome,” she breathed.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Jake complimented.

“I know. Are you rich?”

“No,” he laughed at how brazen she was. Is that what I’m like? he thought. “Does that finish me off?”

“No, but it’d help,” she smiled. “How big is your dick?”

“I haven’t had any complaints,” Jake cackled.

“Impressive,” she bit her lip. “I need an assistant, you’re hot, do you want the job?”

“Sure,” he beamed.

“Jake,” Max called. “I need you to meet me upstairs as soon as possible, I want to talk,” he said in a tone that made Jake’s heart skip a beat.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Pearl asked.

“I’m about to find out,” Jake said before rushing after him.

“Well, the job is still available!” she yelled after him. “Ugh, I need a shot.”

—————————————-

"Max?” Jake called.

“I’m in here, darling,” he replied.

Darling, he smirked. It has a nice ring to it.

When he entered the room, Max was placing an oversized gold bow on a massive box wrapped in ivory wrapping paper.

“Hi,” Jake greeted.

“Hey, I’m almost done.”

Jake gazed at Max and for a second, he saw his entire future.

“Perfect,” Max beamed as he admired his handiwork. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked as he glanced up at Jake.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

“Thanks?” he replied, bewildered. “Are you ready?”

“Always.”

“What’s going on with you?” Max asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

“You called me up here,” he said in a broken voice.

“Yes, to ask you to help me move this box downstairs. It’s a wine ager that turns any bottle into the good stuff; the perfect gift for Jason,” he smiled.

“Oh,” Jake breathed.

Max raised an eyebrow. “What did you think I wanted?”

“I just thought that since Pearl was flirting with me, you finally realized that you were in love and whatnot.”

“Ew,” Max frowned.

Jake let out a lungful of air. “Well let’s get this thing downstairs and I’ll jus-”

“Jake,” Max interrupted. “I like you, I do.”

“Then why can’t we be together?” he rushed.

Max exhaled as he made his way over to the window.

“Max?” Jake asked impatiently.

“Because I don’t trust myself with you!” he snapped. “I’d love to go around stealing from stores and getting so drunk that I pass out due to the 'y.o.l.o’ lifestyle and just let go for once! But I can’t. So many people depend on me and I have to be strong for them.”

“Max, you have to live your life and be happy,” he said as he made his way over to him.

“Helping people makes me happy,” he assured. “But sometimes I wake up in the morning and I feel like I can’t breathe,” he sniffled.

“Please don’t cry,” Jake whispered as he caressed his cheek. “You have to take time for yourself or you’ll go crazy.”

“I’ll be fine,” he wiped his eyes.

“Run away with me,” Jake suggested.

“I’m not going to run away from my responsibilities.”

“Taking care of people isn’t your responsibility,” Jake scoffed. “Sometimes I don’t think you see how amazing you are.”

At that, Max covered his face with both hands and burst into tears. Pulling him into a hug, Jake continued to speak.

“You’re like pure gold,” he struggled to put his thoughts into words as he held tightly onto the weeping boy. “In your natural state, you’re beautiful and soft. But when people get ahold of you, they take advantage of that. They add shit, stress you with their problems and at the end of the day you’re extremely unappreciated and it’s not fair,” he sternly. “Helping people is great but if you’ve been helping bitches all day and you go to sleep at night, feeling that you have no shoulder to cry on, that’s bullshit.”

Jake pulled Max’s hand from his face. “Just run away with me,” he breathed. “You’ll never feel alone again.”

“I’d love to,” Max wiped his eyes again. “But I can’t,” he bit his lip.

“When are you going to start living for yourself? When is Max going to be happy?”

“I recently found out that my father is sick and he needs me to run our businesses,” he sniffled. “I have to put everything else on hold.”

“You can’t do that,” Jake said as if it was obvious.

“This is my family, I’d do anything for them and-”

“I think it’s an excuse. You’re scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“I don’t know, living?”

“You’re a dunce,” Max rolled his eyes.

“Maybe so, but Jason said that when you’re around me, it’s the happiest he has seen you in years,” Jake lied.

“He said that?”

“Yes!” he beamed. “Maybe he’s confusing happiness with repulsion, but that’s fine too.”

Max let out a breathy laugh but then sighed. “Now that I’m going to be working at my family’s company, I guess I have a reputation to consider.”

“I get it,” Jake nodded. “Can’t be seen with someone like me. We’re very Lady and the Tramp.”

Max giggled.

“You can’t even fathom being with someone like me because I’m such low-class trash. I’ll never be Danny, I’ll never be good enough for you or anybody,” he ranted before rushing towards the door.

Stopped by a hand on his wrist, Jake turned around and was greeted by Max’s lips. Turning his head to deepen the kiss, Jake held firmly onto Max’s waist.

“Max,” Jake whispered. “I don’t want to be your charity case.”

“Charity case?” he pulled away offended. “You wouldn’t need my help to be one of those.”

“Well, that’s great! Go crawling back to the guy that treated you like shit,” he smirked.

“No thank you, I think you’re being enough of a jerk, I’ve filled my daily quota.”

“I’m a jerk? I’m a jerk?!

“Yes!” Max exploded.

Within seconds, their lips collided again.

“I hate you,” Max breathed.

—————————————

“Jacob just texted me,” Jason informed Matt, puzzled. “He asked if I can meet him in the east wing kitchen. It’s been a long time since I’ve turned a straight boy out,” he joked. “Let’s see what he wants.”

Making their way into the kitchen, the couple discovered Jacob and he was a nervous wreck.

“Congratulations you guys,” he shook their hands. “Sophia doesn’t know I’m here,” he began. “I’m actually supposed to be a playing in a game right now but I knew she was planning your wedding and I know she can get stressed out. I was worried about her and the baby and I can’t-”

“Slow down, David Beckham,” Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath and think about penises.”

Jacob cackled.

“See, that’s better,” he smiled. “Now, what are you trying to say?”

“I have to ask you something,” he asked timidly.

—————————————————-

When everyone returned to the ballroom, Sophia announced that it was time to throw the bouquet.

“Sophia, get your ass out there,” Jason ordered.

“I’m not getting in the middle of these thirsty bitches,” she scoffed.

Jason let out a breathy laugh. “Suit yourself.”

When he tossed the flowers over his head into the group that had gathered, everyone gasped.

“I got it!” Frankie Malone shouted. “Who wants to marry me?”

Everyone laughed.

“Speech time!” Jason beamed.

Sophia snatched the microphone. “Jason is an idiot and I feel bad for Matt,” she joked. “I love you,” she chuckled as she returned the mic to her brother’s hand.

“Such an asshole,” Jason shook his head.

Vinny then approached and pulled Jason into a hug. “My turn,” he smiled. Jason handed him the mic.

“I’ll keep this short because I could go on about Jason all night. The instant you came home from the hospital, you had me wrapped around your finger. You are so special and I’m so proud of you,” he sniffled. “I’m so grateful that you found someone to keep you busy and out of my nonexistent hair. Thank you, Matthew,” he giggled. “I love you both. Fino alla Luna e ritorno.”

“Aww,” Jason pouted as Vinny pulled the couple into a group hug. “I don’t want to cry anymore tonight Vinny,” he said as he grabbed the microphone.

“Go sit back down and let me host this thing,” Sophia said as she approached.

“You sit back down. I have a surprise for you,” Jason grinned.

“I hate surprises,” she groaned as she returned to her seat.

“I want to take this time to congratulate my sister. Sophia, you are literally the light of my life. Ever since you were born, you’ve been a little spitfire; refusing to take people’s shit and determined to live your life in the fast lane. It got ya knocked up,” he teased.

She laughed.

“But over these past few months, you’ve grown so much and I see you discovering yourself, I’m so proud of you,” he sniffled. “At seventeen years old you’re so already taking this world by storm. My future nephew, who I’m sure will be named after me, is the luckiest kid ever because his mom is a fierce bitch and has so many connections that I’m sure Donatella Versace will be sewing his little rompers personally.”

Sophia nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, green-eyed monster, I love you,” he blew a kiss.

She returned the gesture.

“I think someone else wanted to say something to you,” he said without revealing that Jacob had snuck up behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder, he sunk to one knee.

“Jacob,” she gasped and instantly began to cry. “Do you have a ring?”

He smiled and nodded.

“More than ten karats?”

“Yes!” he laughed.

“I love you,” she wept.

“I love you too,” Jacob grinned as he opened the small black box revealing a massive, emerald cut, flawless diamond ring. It took everyone’s breath away.

“It’s beautiful,” she stuck her hand out.

“I didn’t even ask you to marry me yet.”

“It’s a yes! Put that bitch on my finger.”

He shook his head as he chuckled and slid the ring on.

When she pulled him by the collar into a kiss, everyone cheered.

“Do you think she’s too young?” Vinny asked Jason concerned.

“She’s way more mature than me,” he laughed. “She’s already knocked up, I think it’ll be good for her. If not, divorce was invented for a reason,” he whispered.

They laughed to themselves.

————————————

They spent the rest of the night away drinking, dancing, and having an amazing time as they basked in the love that flowed throughout the room.

———————————–

“Your gifts are going to be shipped to New York,” Sophia informed.

“Thanks, Soph,” Jason kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you and have a great time on your honeymoon,” she smiled.

“Nonstop fucking,” he sang.

“Thanks,” she shook her head. “Now get out of here.”

——————————-

“My baby,” Laurie pouted as she pulled Matt into a hug. “It’s your wedding night,” she breathed.

“I know.”

“Tell him you love him, every chance you get,” she breathed. “Everything will be fine.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too and I’m so proud of you. Make sure you wait an hour after you eat before swimming and wear plenty of sunscreen,” she said in her motherly tone.

“I will, ” he smiled, pulling her into a final hug.

——————————

As they the couple headed to their getaway car, an all white vintage Rolls-Royce, the guests showered them with yellow rose petals.

“Bye everybody!” Jason yelled out of the window. “The next time you see me, I’ll be pregnant!”

——————————–

“Why do we have to get on a plane?” Jason pouted.

“Do you want to swim across the ocean?” Matt asked with raised eyebrows.

“Fine,” he sighed as they boarded the jet.

“You have to trust me,” he smirked.

“Well, I don’t have a choice now,” Jason let out a breathy laugh.

Matt pulled Jason into a protective cuddle when the plane took off.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as he gazed out of the window, holding tightly onto his new husband.

Matt was too busy marking his territory as he kissed and bit Jason’s neck.

“Husband,” Jason whined, drawing out the last syllable.

“Does it matter?” he whispered against his neck.

“I guess not,” he breathed, finally giving into Matt’s touch. “As long as we’re together.”

“Together?” Matt grinned.

“Together!” Jason giggled before pulling into a passionate kiss.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”


End file.
